Pon farr
by STaddict
Summary: Spock est encore confronté au terrible pon farr mais on ne l'y reprendra plus. Cette fois, il a un plan parfaitement logique et si tout va comme prévu, tout devrait se régler en moins de deux.
1. La mission

_Image crédit : «TOS serie : Spock» par linus108Nicole sur Deviantart_

* * *

Je trouve très intéressantes les différences qui nous séparent des vulcains et j'ai toujours eu envie de les pousser dans leur derniers retranchements.

Les romances non-slash présentent souvent de gentes dames qui ont elles-même un petit quelque chose de stoïque ou réservé qui finira par charmer l'imperturbable commandant. Dans les histoires les plus réussies on ne peut d'ailleurs que l'y encourager à l'aide de commentaires enthousiastes. Mais bien sûr, nous parlons ici de rares élues triées sur le volet car pour être honnête et aussi sexy soit-il, notre bien-aimé vulcain est plutôt du genre à faire virer les pauvres terriennes en bourriques.

Le plus souvent, on peut admirer ce talent hors norme dans de sympathiques parodies mais ici, je me suis amusé à traiter le genre avec tout le sérieux qui s'impose. À cet effet, je me suis efforcée de mettre en scène des personnages fidèles aux originaux mais bien sûr, j'implore votre indulgence pour mes erreurs et mes faux pas ; un revers si prévisible chez les humains.

 ** **Petit rappel sur le timeline.****

Suite à la mission de cinq ans que nous avons suivi au fil des trois premières saison, le capitaine James Kirk est promu amiral en 2270 et revient sur terre pour assurer le poste de chef des opérations de Starfleet. En 2272, il reprend le commandement de son vaisseau lors de la mission V'Ger (Star trek the movie).

Il est souvent convenu que par la suite, il délaissa son poste pour entreprendre une nouvelle mission d'exploration aux commande de l'Enterprise. De nombreuses sources non-canoniques traitent de cette mission hypothétique. Au niveau de la datation, tout ce que nous savons c'est qu'en 2276, quatre ans plus tard, Spock est promu capitaine de l'Enterprise qui devient un vaisseau d'entraînement pour l'Académie Starfleet.

Cette mission d'exploration aurait donc eu lieu entre 2272 et 2276. En l'absence d'information contraire, nous pouvons également supposer que Spock faisait partie de l'équipage.

Si le cycle biologique vulcain s'est déroulé normalement, le second pon farr du premier officier s'est déclenché lors de cette mission, au cours de l'année 2274. C'est à ce moment que se déroulent les événements de cette fiction.

* * *

Installé à son bureau, James Kirk passait en revue les derniers relevés concernant la nébuleuse inexplorée qu'ils avaient détecté quelques heures plus tôt. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir avec un chuintement et il leva les yeux sur Spock qui posa une tablette devant lui. Il la prit et parcouru rapidement les derniers relevés qui ne faisait état de rien de très nouveau. Il faudrait s'approcher pour avoir des données significatives. Il signa avec le stylus et Spock reprit la tablette.

\- Capitaine, puis-je demander si vous avez l'intention d'explorer la nébuleuse temporairement appelée 14-D-25.

Kirk sourit comme un gamin qui sent noël approcher.

\- Je crois que vous connaissez déjà la réponse monsieur Spock.

\- En effet mais je tenais à m'en assurer car dans ces circonstance, je dois vous informer qu'il y a un empêchement.

\- Lequel? demanda Kirk.

\- Il y aura bientôt sept ans capitaine.

Kirk le regarda sans comprendre.

\- Sur Vulcain, précisa t-il avec un regard appuyé.

\- Ah. Vous voulez parler du …

\- Oui, le coupa Spock.

Kirk fut soudain assailli de souvenirs troublants.

\- Comme les paramètres de cette nouvelle mission sont inconnues, je crains de devoir me rendre sur Vulcain immédiatement.

\- Bien sûr. Si vous le jugez nécessaire nous ferons un détour sur Vulcain d'abord.

\- Malheureusement, je crains que cela ne puisse pas être un simple détour capitaine.

\- Que voulez-vous dire?

\- Considérant que Je ne sais pas exactement quand le moment aura lieu et que nous ne savons pas non plus si à ce moment il sera possible de se rendre sur Vulcain, la sécurité de l'Enterprise exige que j'y sois conduit dès que possible pour une durée indéterminée. Il pourrait s'agir de plusieurs mois.

\- Pourtant, si ma mémoire est bonne, la dernière fois, le processus m'a semblé plutôt expéditif, souligna Jim.

\- J'étais alors fiancé, ce qui n'est plus le cas. D'autre part, j'estime que les premières manifestations devraient avoir lieu d'ici deux-cent quatorze jours terriens, peut-être d'avantage. Considérant que nous ignorons tout de cette nébuleuse et qu'il y a sept ans vous avez outrepassé vos ordres pour me conduire sur Vulcain, je représente un danger pour l'Enterprise à l'intérieur ce laps de temps. Qui plus est, dans le cas de seconde fiançailles, les délais pourraient être considérables. J'estime possible que T'Pring ne soit pas la seule vulcaine qui ne veuille pas être mariée à une «légende».

Kirk hocha la tête. Difficile d'oublier la raison pour laquelle la fiancée de Spock l'avait repoussé puisque c'était lui qui s'était fait tabasser, taillader et étrangler pour cette bonne cause.

\- Monsieur Spock, c'est une très mauvaise nouvelle, dit-il en se reculant dans son siège d'un air contrarié. Je n'imagine pas me passer de vous aussi longtemps. Il n'y a aucun autre moyen?

\- Oui. Après de nombreuses recherches, j'en suis venu à la conclusion qu'il serait possible de régler ce problème à l'interne.

Kirk le regarda d'un air dubitatif.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de bien comprendre.

\- Une femelle de l'équipage pourrait être chargée de cette mission.

\- Spock? Vous êtes sérieux ? dit Jim qui ne pouvait pas imaginer une chose pareille.

\- Oui, dit-il comme s'il ne voyait pas pourquoi il en douterait.

Kirk eut un sourire embarrassé et s'éclaircit la gorge en observant son ami qui, bien droit devant lui, ne semblait pas concerné le moins du monde par l'aspect scandaleux de la chose.

\- Oui. J'imagine que cela peut sembler logique mais ce n'est pas aussi simple d'entreprendre une telle … mission. Je crains que le règlement s'oppose à ce projet.

\- Vous sous-entendez la politique de Starfleet en ce qui a trait au harcèlement sexuel capitaine?

\- Entre autre, approuva Kirk qui aurait été surpris de lui apprendre quoi que ce soit à ce sujet. Les règlements ne permettent pas de charger un membre du personnel d'une telle … hum … tâche.

\- Dans le cadre d'une mission, le règlement pourrait ne pas s'appliquer de la même façon capitaine.

\- J'avoue monsieur Spock que je ne vois pas très bien comment.

\- Une mission comprend des paramètres spécifiques qui peuvent modifier les règlements dans une certaine mesure.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui en est pour les pratiques vulcaines mais en ce qui concerne les pratiques humaines, je ne crois pas qu'il soit possible de permettre une mission de cette nature et ce, quelle que soit les conditions, assura t-il.

\- Dans le cadre d'une mission, et dans la mesure où les personnes concernées sont conscientes des risques inhérents à la dite mission, les règles de sécurité n'ont pas à être appliquées systématiquement. Le jugement du commandant est prépondérant.

\- Je vois très bien à quoi vous référez et je ne doute pas que vous ayez creusé a question mais je ne crois pas que cette règle puisse s'appliquer dans un cas tel que celui-ci.

\- Elle peut sans conteste s'appliquer dans le cas où un membre de l'équipage court un danger de mort ; particulièrement si les fonctions de ce membre sont essentielles aux opérations de l'Enterprise.

Kirk le fixa un instant et embêté, passa la main sur son menton en ressentant une pressante envie de se trouver ailleurs.

\- Spock, j'avoue que même dans ces circonstances ..., dit-il hésitant. Vous comprenez que d'un point de vue humain, une telle mission pourrait être perçue comme étant … déplacée.

\- J'en ai conscience capitaine.

\- Je suis heureux de vous l'entendre dire, dit Jim tout de même soulagé que le vulcain s'en rende compte.

\- J'ai bien entendu pris cet élément en considération pour l'analyse des dossiers des candidates. Parmi les cent-douze membres féminins de l'équipage, j'ai ciblé trois femelles ayant le profil approprié pour réussir cette mission. Je suis prêt à commencer les entrevues dès que vous aurez approuvé la mission capitaine ; si vous l'approuvez bien entendu.

\- Et je peux savoir qui vous avez choisi au juste ? demanda Kirk tout de même curieux.

\- La femelle la plus qualifiée est la 3em classe Kot de l'équipe d'entretien mécanique. En second, la 1ere classe Darion de la sécurité et en dernier lieu, le lieutenant Smith.

\- Smith, vraiment ? demanda Kirk qui se souvenait vaguement qu'il s'agissait d'une petite femme noire assez ronde.

\- Oui. Elle a déjà démontré de l'intérêt pour un accouplement mais je considérerai sa candidature en dernier lieu.

\- Ah. Et … les autres ont aussi démontré de l'intérêt pour ce genre de choses? demanda Kirk avec l'impression que cet entretient devenait totalement surréaliste.

\- Non. Les avances du lieutenant Smith n'ont pas eu d'influence sur sa sélection. Les candidates ont toutes été choisies pour leur profil psychologique et bien sûr, leur discrétion exemplaire. Bien que cette mission n'aille pas à l'encontre du règlement, je crois qu'elle devrait être classée très … secrète, avec votre permission capitaine.

Jim soupira gravement. Il se leva et s'assit sur le bord de son bureau en croisant les bras d'un air embêté.

\- Spock, vous me mettez dans une situation … difficile, dit-il en se sentant quelque peu dépassé par la proposition.

\- Il est évident que cette mission est plus délicate que la normale. Mais dans la mesure où la procédure est respectée, je ne vois aucun empêchement à ce que dans un premier temps, le processus de sélection soit entrepris. Dans le cas de trois refus consécutifs, nous aurons à considérer l'éventualité d'une absence dont la durée ne peut être établie avec certitude mais qui pourrait s'étendre sur des mois.

\- Oui. Je sais, dit-il embêté. Mais je ne suis pas sûr de bien comprendre. Vous comptez demander ces femmes en mariage ?

\- Non. Je ne crois pas que cela soit nécessaire. Les terriennes peuvent s'accoupler avec n'importe quel mâle quelle que soit leur condition matrimoniale.

\- Heu … Je suis désolé de vous contredire mais de telles dispositions ne sont aucunement souhaitables dans une condition matrimoniale, spécifia Jim en se raclant la gorge.

\- Je comprend capitaine. Et c'est pourquoi j'ai pris soin de m'assurer qu'aucune des candidates ne soit engagée dans une telle relation. Dans le cas contraire, un refus serait bien sûr à prévoir. Je parlais des dispositions biologiques naturelles de votre espèce. Dispositions qui sont d'ailleurs fascinantes en ce qui a trait à l'accouplement.

\- Hum oui, si vous le dites. Donc … qu'allez vous proposer exactement ? demanda t-il en redoutant la réponse.

\- Un accouplement, dit-il comme si c'était l'évidence. Mais il pourrait aussi s'agir de plusieurs accouplements consécutifs. Je ne suis pas en mesure de l'affirmer.

Toujours appuyé sur son bureau, Kirk ressentit une pressante envie de rire et se massa l'arrête du nez comme si cela pouvait l'aider à garder son sérieux.

\- Spock, dit-il enfin, En tant qu'ami, je vous avoue que je doute très sérieusement que cette approche puisse réussir auprès de quelque femme que ce soit.

\- Dans ce cas, je devrai me rendre sur Vulcain et entamer le processus qui me permettra de trouver une épouse. Je crois que le plus logique serait de d'abord tenter de l'éviter, même si les chances de succès sont minimes.

Kirk soupira. Il était certain que l'absence prolongée de son premier officier et meilleur ami le mettrait dans une situation détestable. Mais tout ça était vraiment … fort peu conforme au caractère de Spock. L'imaginer passer de telles entrevues avait quelque chose de troublant.

\- Et comment vous voyez vous … hum … procéder?

\- Procédure standard, répondit-il étonné de devoir le mentionner. Je présenterai les conditions de mission puis je répondrai aux questions des candidates.

\- Bien sûr, dit Kirk en imaginant la tête des candidates en apprenant les conditions en question. Et elles seront bien entendu parfaitement libre de refuser.

\- Le contraire serait criminel capitaine.

Kirk se gratta la tête en se disant qu'il n'aurait jamais cru devoir un jour approuver une mission pareille et encore moins venant de Spock.

\- Bon et bien, commencez par me soumettre l'ordre de mission, dit-il en choisissant de vivre dangereusement. Ensuite, j'imagine que vous pourrez passer vos … entrevues.

\- Bien capitaine, dit-il en se tournant pour sortir.

\- Et Spock. Pendant que j'y pense, si je puis vous donner un conseil …

Le vulcain se retourna pour le regarder.

\- Lorsque vous parlez de vos candidates, évitez le terme «femelle» autant que possible.

Spock pencha la tête d'une façon qui lui était familière dès lors que les comportements humains lui semblaient illogiques.

\- C'est pourtant le terme approprié pour désigner les individues de sexe féminin appartenant à une espèce terrienne.

\- Juste ... Faites-moi confiance, dit-il avec assurance.

-Bien. Si vous le dites capitaine.

Le premier officier sortit et Jim regarda longuement la porte en se disant qu'il venait sûrement de commettre une belle bourde. Rien de plus certain qu'il aurait bientôt à gérer trois plaintes pour harcèlement. Mais bien sûr, s'il y avait ne serais-ce qu'une chance pour qu'il ne doive pas être privé de son second, le jeu en valait probablement la chandelle … quitte à subir quelques brûlures au passage.


	2. L'entrevue

La mécano 3em classe Johann Kot regardait les cuves de recyclage d'un air découragé. L'Enterprise comptait trois cuves principales. Réservoir de purification des liquides, réservoir d'eau potable et réservoir septique. Bien entendu, c'était le réservoir septique qui déconnait et bien sûr, c'était elle qui devait investiguer le problème. C'était toujours elle qui se coltinait cette foutue cuve à merde. Trois mètres de haut sur deux mètres de circonférence de pur bonheur.

En soupirant elle grimpa à l'échelle fixée sur le revêtement extérieur métallique et atteignit la passerelle qui entourait cette saleté. Elle tapa le code d'ouverture sur la petite console et le couvercle se rétracta comme une fleur autour du tuyau d'arrivée, laissant apparaître la cuve de polymère blanc. Jo grimaça lorsque le délicieux fumet la prit à la gorge. Il y avait une putain de fuite et elle allait devoir barboter dans cette merde pour le reste de la journée. Dégoûtée, elle fit le tour de la passerelle et attrapa l'échelle qui permettait de descendre dans le mince espace entre la cuve de plastique et le revêtement métallique du réservoir.

\- Hey Jo!

Elle remonta les quelques barreaux qu'elle avait déjà descendu et regarda le lieutenant ingénieur Rick White, son supérieur direct.

\- Quoi?

\- Le commandant veut te voir.

\- Hein?

Elle repoussa une mèche de cheveux brun en laissant une trace de cambouis sur son nez et le dévisagea du haut son perchoir.

\- Quel commandant ?

\- Spock.

\- Spock? Le type avec les oreilles pointues?

\- Ouaip. Il veut te voir.

Jo resta interdite un moment.

\- Mais pourquoi? demanda t-elle incrédule.

White haussa les épaules.

\- Et comment tu veux que je le sache?

\- Il veux me voir où?

\- Dans son bureau.

\- Tu déconnes ou quoi?

\- Nope, dit-il sans faire cas de son langage.

\- C'est une blague, c'est ça?

\- Ce sont les ordres et tu ferais mieux de te bouger, dit-il en tournant les talons.

Johann éteignit sa lampe en ressentant une pointe d'inquiétude. Pour un simple mécano, une rencontre au sommet n'était jamais au grand jamais une bonne nouvelle. La semaine d'avant elle avait cassé le nez de Fritz mais en fait, c'était plus ou moins un accident et puis il l'avait bien cherché. De toute façon, les filles qui se laissaient peloter sans répliquer étaient mal barrées alors elle était certainement dans son droit! Il avait peut-être fait une plainte?

Elle descendit par l'échelle de service, se tartina les mains de gelée désinfectante, s'essuya puis elle monta dans les quartiers dévolus aux gradés. Ce n'est qu'une fois rendue à destination que les regards stupéfaits de l'équipage lui firent réaliser qu'elle aurait mieux fait de se changer avant de se pointer chez les bourgeois.

Jo était une jolie fille dans son genre. Rien d'extraordinaire sinon que le mélange russe/canadien était assez réussi pour qu'on la courtise de temps à autre mais ici, on était dans une toute autre dimension. Avec sa large combinaison rouge tachée d'huile, ses cheveux raides et bruns en bataille roulés dans un chignon et sa tache de cambouis en plein sur le nez, elle tranchait sérieusement avec les filles du coin qui avaient toutes des airs de pétasses en puissance.

Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux pour tenter de les replacer un minimum mais elle estima rapidement ses efforts futiles. Des filles en uniformes du genre, on en voyait pas tellement passer dans les bas fonds de l'Enterprise. De temps à autre mais regroupées dans un couloir, ça fichait un peu un choc. Bon sang, est-ce qu'il fallait vraiment avoir l'air de ça pour parader dans le quartier des patrons? Et puis où était le putain de bureau? Bien sûr, ce connard de commandant n'avait rien dit. Il devait s'imaginer que les mécanos apprenaient leur foutu numéro de bureau par pure dévotion.

\- Excusez-moi.

Une grande femme blonde avec des cheveux remontés en damier s'arrêta et la dévisagea avec stupéfaction.

\- Excusez-moi, je cherche le bureau de monsieur Spock.

\- Et vous êtes? demanda Janice Rand en reculant d'un pas comme si elle craignait d'être contaminée.

\- 3em classe Johann Kot. Matricule SC214-820. Équipe de nettoyage.

La femme d'une beauté surnaturelle qui sentait la chirurgie plasma à un kilomètre semblait hésitante.

\- C'est monsieur Spock qui m'a fait demander.

\- Monsieur Spock, vous êtes sûre?

\- C'est ce que m'a dit mon chef de section. Le lieutenant Rick White.

\- Bien. Suivez-moi, dit Janice avec un sourire quelque peu forcé.

Elles marchèrent le long d'un couloir percé de portes et heureusement moins fréquenté que le couloir principal. Tout en suivant la pin up, Johann ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un élan de pitié. Quand on était forcée de porter des uniforme aussi merdique, on avait intérêt à être à jour dans son épilation. Sans compter que les mauvais jour du mois, ce ne devait pas être une sinécure de devoir se balader en culottes. La grande blonde s'arrêta devant une porte et appuya sur la touche verte.

\- Monsieur Spock, j'ai avec moi Johann Kot de l'équipe d'entretien. Elle dit avoir un rendez-vous.

Jo se demanda s'il arrivait souvent qu'elle prenne la peine de faire les présentations avant d'ouvrir la porte. Quelque chose lui disait que non. Peut-être craignait-elle qu'elle soit là pour accomplir une mission vengeresse et se mette balancer des mottes de lubrifiant à la tête du commandant.

\- Oui. Merci mademoiselle Rand, grésilla l'interphone.

\- Mademoiselle Kot, dit Janice en ouvrant la porte sans arriver à dissimuler son incrédulité.

Jo la remercia en se disant qu'au fond sa réaction n'avait rien de surprenant étant donné qu'elle non plus pigeait que dalle. Elle entra dans les quartier du second qui derrière son bureau, se leva pour l'accueillir.

\- Merci d'être venue 3em classe Kot.

\- Monsieur.

Bien qu'elle en aille souvent entendu parler elle n'avait jamais vraiment vu le commandant de proche. Il allait de soi que l'équipe d'entretien étaient rarement en première ligne lors du passage royal de son estimée personne. Elle se dit qu'à part les oreilles et les sourcils, il n'avait pas l'air aussi bizarre qu'on le disait. De toute manière, sur l'étage dévolu aux techs, il se disait plein de trucs. Certains assuraient que c'était un génie, d'autres que c'était un profond connard, d'autres qu'il était cruel et d'autres qu'il était sex.

Pour ce qui la concernait, tout ce qu'elle savait avec certitude c'est que qu'elle que soit la raison pour laquelle il l'avait fait venir, rien ne servirait de supplier puisque les vulcains n'avaient pas d'émotions. Là-dessus au moins, tout le monde était d'accord.

Elle avala sa salive, intimidée de se retrouver devant une si haute autorité.

\- Veuillez vous asseoir, dit-il en indiquant le siège devant lui.

La jeune femme le regarda avec un air embarrassé qui mit en valeur la tache d'huile qui lui barrait le nez.

\- Excusez-moi monsieur, mon habit de travail n'est pas très propre.

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance, dit-il en se rasseyant lui-même.

La mécano resta immobile un instant, puis prenant son courage à deux mains, s'avança vers le fauteuil de polymère noir où elle s'assit mal à l'aise.

\- Écoutez, si c'est pour la bagarre … Je voudrais dire que je suis désolé. Je le regrette sincèrement.

\- Ceci relève des responsabilité de votre chef de section. Adressez-vous à lui pour ce problème.

La jeune femme dévisagea le vulcain en se disant qu'elle venait d'avoir l'air drôlement tarte.

\- Bien monsieur.

\- 3em classe Kot, je vous ai fait venir pour vous proposer une mission.

Le premier officier du vaisseau s'absorba dans la contemplation de son bureau, comme s'il cherchait ses mots tandis que Jo battait des cils, certaine d'avoir mal entendu.

\- Une mission monsieur?

\- C'est une mission d'une importance capitale pour les opérations de l'Enterprise, dit-il en fixant toujours son plan de travail.

Il leva les yeux sur la jeune femme stupéfaite.

\- J'ai étudié soigneusement toutes les candidatures possibles. Et vous êtes mon premier choix. Vous avez je crois, toutes les qualités requises.

Jo n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Une mission? Il allait lui donner une promotion? À elle!?

\- Je vous aie choisi entre autre choses, pour votre discrétion exemplaire et pour votre profil psychologique.

\- C'est un honneur monsieur, dit Jo qui s'était plutôt attendue à se faire virer.

Le second commandant garda le silence en fixant le bureau.

\- Et en quoi consiste cette mission monsieur?

\- C'est …. délicat, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Délicat monsieur ?

\- Je ne souhaites pas m'étendre sur le sujet mais sachez seulement que les vulcains sont confrontés à des impératifs auxquels ils doivent obéir ou mourir, dit-il avec un air embarrassé.

Spock se leva de sa chaise et fit quelque pas vers la porte. Un instant la jeune femme eut l'impression surréaliste qu'il allait s'enfuir du bureau mais il s'arrêta et après un court silence, se retourna pour la regarder dignement.

\- J'aurais bientôt besoin d'une partenaire d'accouplement.

Ses paroles mirent quelques secondes à faire leur chemin dans la tête de Johann qui battit des cils.

\- Je vous demande pardon monsieur?

\- Je vous ai choisi pour être ma partenaire d'accouplement mademoiselle Kot; si vous acceptez bien sûr.

\- Heu … c'est la mission dont vous parliez ? demanda Jo incrédule.

Il hocha la tête affirmativement.

\- Monsieur, juste pour être sûre de bien comprendre, votre mission c'est que vous voulez baiser avec moi c'est bien ça?

Spock releva la tête.

\- Je ne le dirais pas de cette manière, répondit-il, mais d'une certaine façon, c'est exact.

La mécano le regarda sans pouvoir y croire. De un : ce connard s'imaginait qu'il pouvait se commander des ingénieurs à la carte sous prétexte qu'il allait crever. De deux : il osait parler de mission. De trois : il lui annonçait ça comme le pire mufle à jamais avoir vagabondé dans les étoiles. Pour un pourri, c'était la crème de la crème.

En jurant par devers elle, Johann se passa la main sur le visage, étendant la tache de cambouis sur sa joue. Les gars de son équipe comme Fritz, elle en faisait son affaire mais avec les patrons, la situation était beaucoup plus délicate. Ce sale pervers aux oreilles démentes méritait clairement de se faire écrabouiller les bourses. Malheureusement, il était beaucoup trop haut placé pour ça. La méthode habituelle dévolue aux connards était hors service et en bref, elle était dans la merde.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à la chambre qui se trouvait derrière le paravent. Elle était tapissée de rideaux de velour rouge et il y avait même une chandelle dans un coin. Clairement, le baisodrome était fin prêt et il allait falloir jouer serré.

\- Monsieur … Si je peux me permettre …, dit Jo en souriant aimablement sur sa chaise. Il y a sur le vaisseau des filles qui en pincent pour vous et qui serait ravie de combler tous vos besoins. Moi vous voyez, sans vouloir vous froisser, vous n'êtes pas trop mon genre.

\- Elles n'ont pas les qualités requises, dit-il en croisant les mains derrière son dos.

Ça y est, un salaud qui a un fétiche sur les combinaisons crasseuses songea t-elle.

\- Vous savez que vous avez un vrai fan club ici. Même des mécanos si c'est votre truc. Il y a de tout pour trouver ce qui vous branche.

\- Cet aspect est sans intérêt, dit-il en la fixant.

\- Sans intérêt? Alors quoi? Ce qui vous branche ce sont les filles qui ne vous branchent pas?

Il la regarda gravement puis se rassit dans son fauteuil.

\- La situation est plus complexe, dit-il en joignant les mains comme un foutu prof qui se prépare à vous endormir avec ses conneries.

Jo se leva brusquement et se recula d'un pas comme un animal pris au piège.

\- Écoutez, moi je m'en fout. Merci bien pour l'offre mais je ne suis pas intéressée, dit-elle d'un air désolé.

\- Vous êtes la personne la plus qualifiée pour cette mission mademoiselle Kot. Dans les circonstances, cette qualification est primordiale. Je me permet d'insister pour que vous considériez cette mission sérieusement.

Autrement dit, elle avait intérêt à passer à la casserole si elle ne voulait pas payer le plein tarif pour avoir osé le refuser lui et son incroyable virilité. C'était vraiment la poisse. La vraie. Et Johann ressentit une terrible colère l'envahir.

Elle était entré à Starfleet comme mécano spécialiste mais on l'avait «temporairement» assignée à l'équipe de nettoyage, résultat : elle végétait à l'entretient de ce vaisseau merdique depuis un an. Il était vrai que ses façons abruptes pouvaient indisposer parfois. Elle comprenait que personne n'avait jamais eu d'avancement en crachant par terre et en cassant des nez. C'était justement pour ça qu'elle était devenue mécano et pour ce boulot, elle était vraiment douée. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'on l'avait accepté à Starfleet. Pourtant, aucun de ses chefs ne semblait capable de s'en rendre compte. Avec le temps, elle en était venue à se dire qu'au fond tout ce qui comptait, c'était de savoir tortiller du cul et baisser son froc au bon moment. Malheureusement, pour ça, elle n'avait aucun talent et le regrettait d'ailleurs amèrement

À vrai dire, elle en avait marre. Elle en avait marre de ce foutu rafiot, elle en avait marre des cuves de recyclage et elle en avait marre de tous ces connards qui la regardaient de haut. Et si une seule chose était sûre, c'est qu'elle n'allait sûrement pas se faire passer dessus par une saloperie d'extraterrestre pour réussir garder un boulot dont elle n'avait rien à foutre.

La limite était atteinte. Elle en avait plus que sa claque. C'était aujourd'hui qu'elle foutait le camps de ce bordel et avant de partir elle allait sûrement pas se gêner.

\- Monsieur, comme vous me prenez pour une pute, je vais vous rendre la politesse. Permettez-moi de vous dire que vous n'êtes qu'un gros porc qui se croit au dessus de tout le monde mais vous voulez que je vous dises,? Vous vous trompez. Et votre «mission», vous pouvez la roulez bien serrée et vous la mettre où je pense. «Monsieur».

Elle ressentit aussitôt un immense soulagement. C'était enfin terminé. Ils allaient la débarquer dès que possible et à grands coups de pieds. Elle en avait fini avec tout ça et advienne que pourra.

\- Vous savez qu'insulter un commandant peut vous mener en cour martiale mademoiselle Kot, dit Spock en se levant à son tour.

\- Pour l'instant vous n'avez rien d'un commandant et tout d'un imbécile en rut qui se croit tout permis, cracha t-elle en passant derrière sa chaise question d'avoir quelque chose à lui balancer sur la gueule s'il tentait quoi que ce soit.

\- Vous vous trompez mademoiselle Kot, dit-il parfaitement calme. Je ne suis rien de tel, du moins pas pour l'instant. Mais je ne ferai pas de cas de vos insultes puisque dans les circonstances, votre réaction est conforme avec les aspects de votre personnalité qui ont motivés mon choix.

\- Vous êtes un sado-maso ou une connerie du genre? C'est quoi votre problème?

Spock se rassit et l'invita d'un geste à faire de même mais elle préféra rester debout derrière sa chaise.

\- Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, le problème est un impératif auquel mon espèce est forcée de se soumettre.

\- Ha oui c'est vrai. Il faut vous faire sucer la bite parce que sinon vous allez en crever c'est bien ça?

Il haussa un sourcil, pris au dépourvu par l'idée.

\- Cette mission n'implique rien de tel, spécifia t-il.

\- Excusez-moi je croyais avoir compris que vous vouliez baiser.

\- Le fait est que je ne sais pas exactement ce qui se produira mais je suis assez certain que les pratiques auxquelles vous référez ne seront pas nécessaires.

\- Vous voulez me baiser mais vous ne savez pas ce qui se produira ? dit-elle en le regardant curieusement.

\- Non. Je ne sais pas. Et c'est pourquoi le choix de ma partenaire est important, dit-il comme si c'était l'évidence. Vous avez le profil le plus approprié. Toute autre membre de l'équipage courrait d'avantage de risques. Par conséquent, il est dans l'intérêt de vos collègues et de l'Enterprise que vous acceptiez cette mission.

\- Monsieur, ma réponse est non. Vous pouvez crever je m'en fous, vous pouvez vous taper l'équipage au grand complet je m'en fous aussi et vous pouvez même me virer avec ça. D'accord? Est-ce que je peux m'en aller maintenant? J'ai une cuve pleine de merde qui m'attend.

Spock l'observa d'un air grave.

\- Cette réaction ne cadre pas avec les traits dominants de votre personnalité.

Johann s'étouffa presque d'indignation.

\- Désolé de vous décevoir mais me faire servir aux patrons comme une pizza ne fait pas du tout partie de mes traits de personnalité.

Il la fixa avec attention.

\- Mademoiselle Kot, craignez-vous quelque chose présentement?

Elle le dévisagea avec stupéfaction.

-Vous blaguez là, pas vrai?

Mais son regard sérieux indiquait qu'il ne blaguait pas du tout.

\- Très bien. Si vous y tenez. Vous êtes commandant et je suis mécano 3em classe ce qui implique que vous avez tous les pouvoirs et moi aucun. Ensuite vous me faites venir ici pour m'annoncer que vous voulez me baiser et sans blague, vous ne comprenez pas ce que je crains?

Il la regarda comme si ses neurones carburaient grave.

\- Craignez-vous que je vous force à vous accoupler ?

\- Attendez que j'y pense …. Ouaip, je crois bien que c'est ça, ironisa t-elle.

\- Toute action de cette nature est interdite par le règlement, dit-il d'un ton qui sous-entendait qu'elle aurait dû le savoir. J'ai spécifié que je vous proposais une mission. Une proposition peut être acceptée ou refusée. D'autant plus que j'ai souligné que celle-ci impliquait votre consentement. Votre inquiétude est donc infondée.

Jo se dit qu'elle commençait à comprendre pourquoi personne ne s'entendait sur le cas du second commandant : il n'avait foutre rien d'humain.

\- Monsieur, proposer une baise n'est pas et ne sera jamais une mission, tenta t-elle en frais d'explication.

\- C'est pourtant le cas présentement.

Elle le regarda longuement, prise au dépourvue. Il était vraiment sérieux avec sa connerie de mission.

\- Je ne comprend pas, monsieur.

Spock hocha la tête imperceptiblement.

\- Non. En effet.

Il baissa les yeux sur son plan de travail et soupira tandis que Jo tapotait nerveusement le dossier de la chaise.

\- J'aurais préféré ne pas en venir là mais il est logique que cela s'avère nécessaire, dit-il comme pour lui-même.

Il resta immobile un instant comme s'il lui coûtait de s'y résoudre.

\- Il y a un moyen par lequel je pourrais vous donner toutes les informations utiles, dit-il en levant à nouveau les yeux sur elle. Une fusion mentale qui vous permettra d'accéder à ma mémoire et à mon esprit.

\- Une fusion mentale? Vous pouvez faire ça? dit Johann incrédule.

\- Oui.

\- Et vous voulez faire ça … maintenant?

\- Oui. Si vous êtes d'accord bien entendu.

Jo le dévisagea avec suspicion. Sa mère lui avait dit que des trucs dingues pouvait arriver à ceux qui s'engageaient chez Starfleet mais même elle n'aurait sûrement pas imaginé que vous pouviez vous faire sortir d'une cuve à merde pour vous retrouver face à un extraterrestre qui voulait vous baiser et faire des fusions mentales.

Sans s'embarrasser des règles de savoir vivre, Jo poussa un rot disgracieux qui résuma le fond de sa pensée quant à la situation puis elle leva les yeux sur le commandant qui fronça un sourcil désapprobateur mais conserva une attitude stoïque en attendant sa réponse


	3. Fusion

Johann ramena une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille en regardant son chef. Il était clair qu'avec ce type, les référents habituels foutaient le camp. Elle voulait bien croire qu'il n'étaient peut-être pas qu'un sale pervers mais des fusions mentales … à tout prendre, c'était encore plus délirant.

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça fait une fusion mentale ?

\- Vous accéderez à ma mémoire et à mon esprit. Il n'y a pas d'autre façon de le décrire.

\- Et vous accéderez aux miens? demanda t-elle avec méfiance.

\- Oui. Mais il n'est pas pertinent de sonder votre esprit.

\- Et bien pour ça, je n'ai aucune garantie. Qu'est-ce que je connais aux vulcains? Vous avez peut-être des intentions louches qu'est ce que j'en sais?

Spock se recula dans son siège en la regardant gravement.

\- Mademoiselle Kot, je suis commandant en second et la sécurité de l'équipage relève de mes responsabilités. Le règlement interdit à un commandant de faire quoi que ce soit qui puisse mettre en péril la santé physique ou psychique d'un membre de l'équipage quel qu'il soit.

\- Sans vouloir vous contredire monsieur, votre «mission» me semble pleine de périls physiques et psychiques.

\- Les missions répondent à des règles différentes.

\- Ah! Vous voyez.

\- Vous n'avez pas encore accepté cette mission.

Elle le dévisagea longuement puis baissa la tête en tapotant le dossier de la chaise, incertaine quant à savoir s'il vraiment digne de confiance.

\- Vous savez sûrement au moins que les vulcains ne mentent pas, reprit-il.

\- Bah ouais … c'est ce qu'on dit.

\- Et c'est exact. Les vulcains ne mentent pas, dit-il avec sérieux. Ceci étant, je vous donne ma parole 3em classe Kot, que je ne sonderai pas votre esprit.

Les mains croisées devant lui, il la regardait d'un air parfaitement honnête. Jo soutint son regard. Ce type était complètement barge mais il fallait avouer qu'il y avait chez lui une sorte d'intégrité étrange. Il semblait vraiment sûr de lui alors … peut-être qu'au final elle se gourait sur ses intentions? Ça ne coûtait rien d'avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Et puis aurait-elle jamais encore l'occasion de faire une fusion d'esprit vulcaine ? C'était tout de même classe comme truc.

\- Bon … d'accord.

\- Je vous demande de me donner votre parole que vous ne parlerez jamais de ce que vous verrez. À personne et surtout pas à moi.

\- Mais enfin, ce sont vos souvenirs pas vrai? dit Jo prise au dépourvu.

\- Nous n'en parlons jamais. Ce n'est …, il baissa les yeux, mal à l'aise. Me donnez-vous votre parole?

\- Bah oui. C'est promis.

Il se leva, contourna le bureau et s'approcha d'elle.

\- Je dois poser ma main sur votre visage.

Elle hocha la tête et par réflexe, il leva la main droite. Changeant d'avis, il leva la main gauche pour poser ses doigts sur sa joue la moins sale. Elle eu une pensée fugitive pour la fraîcheur de sa peau puis elle fut happée dans un cauchemar. Elle sentit ses veines bouillir et fut prise de tremblements irrépressibles. Elle entendit l'appel de Vulcain qui tordait ses entrailles tandis qu'un désir incontrôlable anéantissait son esprit. Elle ressentit l'envie de lacérer et de trucider avec une violence inouïe et fut prise d'un appétit de chair si terrible que tout son corps sembla se déchirer en deux.

Puis il y eut Spock devant elle, ses yeux noisette plantée dans les siens.

\- Bon sang! C'est dingue! cria t-elle en reculant effrayée. Qu'est-ce que ...

\- N'en parlez pas!

Elle recula jusqu'au mur et le dévisagea sous le choc. Elle comprenait maintenant. Que oui! Ça n'avait pas duré plus de trois seconde mais maintenant, elle comprenait parfaitement. Ce truc dément devait être assouvi, il n'y avait pas de discussion possible là-dessus.

\- Vous montrer ceci est extrêmement embarrassant. Je préférerais ne pas avoir à recommencer avec une autre.

Spock lui tourna le dos et fit face à son bureau comme pour se donner contenance.

\- Surtout que cette autre serait moins qualifiée que vous pour faire face à ... la situation. Il serait donc logique que vous acceptiez.

Tassée contre le mur comme pour se protéger de ce qu'elle venait de voir, Johann ressentit une profonde pitié. Bon sang! C'était parfaitement inhumain ce truc. …Qui serait assez sans cœur pour laisser qui que soit à un pareil tourment?

\- Monsieur, dit-elle en tentant de rassembler ses idées. Si jamais je dis oui … Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ?

\- Je ne sais pas, dit-il sans se retourner.

\- Vous ne savez pas?

\- Non.

\- Avouez que ce n'est pas rassurant, dit-elle désarçonnée.

Il tourna la tête pour la dévisager.

\- Non, en effet. Ça ne l'est pas.

Jo croisa les bras comme pour se protéger de la simple idée de ce qui pourrait se produire.

\- Pourrez-vous vous contrôler? C'était tellement ...

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Vous pourriez me faire du mal pas vrai?

\- Oui. C'est possible même si je n'en ai pas l'intention.

\- Mais enfin, c'est dingue! Vous pourriez me violer merde! Vous savez que les humains peuvent être traumatisés à vie quand ils se font agresser ?! dit-elle effarée.

\- Certainement. C'est l'essentiel du problème.

Il contourna le bureau pour reprendre place sur son siège et posa ses mains devant lui.

\- J'ai étudié la question de façon approfondie et il apparaît que les deux situations peuvent être perçues différemment. Pour une victime, le viol est semblable à se faire traîner dans la boue et les ordures tandis que le … ce que vous avez vu, pourrait ressembler à une tempête violente.

Jo renifla en le regardant gravement puis se rassit devant lui.

\- Violente, c'est peu dire.

\- Bien sûr, la différence peut être inexistante pour certaines personnes. Mais je crois que vous êtes capable de faire cette différence et sûrement d'en sortir sans dommages. J'ai analysé avec attention les dossiers des cent-douze membres féminins de l'équipage et votre profil psychologique est de loin le plus approprié pour cette mission.

Johann prit une profonde respiration pour s'obliger à revenir à la réalité. C'était du délire. Un vrai délire. Sans compter qu'il lui tapait salement sur les nerfs avec ses analyses.

\- Écoutez … moi je voudrais bien vous aider mais vous comprenez que c'est effrayant votre truc.

Il baissa les yeux une seconde, comme pour acquiescer.

\- Est-ce que … Est-ce que vous pourriez me tuer?

\- Non. Je ne crois pas. Mais je pourrais tuer quelqu'un d'autre. Nous serons isolés pour l'éviter.

Jo le fixa en souriant.

\- C'est vraiment charmant.

Spock l'observa avec attention

\- Êtes-ce de l'ironie?

\- OUI ! lui cria t-elle. Parce que si vous voulez vraiment le savoir, c'est la drague la plus merdique que j'ai jamais vu de ma vie!

Elle soupira en s'enfonçant dans son siège tandis que Spock l'observait.

\- Désolé, je suis un peu à cran.

\- Cette réaction était prévisible. Je vous aie en partie sélectionnée pour vos aptitudes combatives même si elles peuvent s'avérer déplaisantes.

\- Déplaisante? Non mais je rêve. Franchement, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir mais quand on ne me propose pas de me violer, je suis plutôt sociable.

\- En effet c'est d'ailleurs ...

\- Laissez-moi deviner, coupa t-elle, ça fait partie des raisons qui me rendent si intéressante?

\- Oui. J'estime que votre personnalité présente des dispositions agressives et pacifique dans des proportions idéales.

\- Un petit coup de fouet par-ci, une petite papouille par là ...

\- Je veux dire que votre réaction à l'accouplement sera le plus probablement équilibrée. C'est essentiel dans un contexte où les réactions inappropriées sont à éviter.

\- Écoutez, sans vouloir vous offenser, vous êtes franchement crade avec votre «accouplement». Et puis … Et puis je fais quoi moi, si j'ai une «réaction inappropriée» et que vous pétez un câble ?

\- Je crois que vous pourrez vous ajuster. Vos capacités d'adaptation sont excellentes.

\- Dites donc, vous en savez des choses … Et vous savez aussi en quoi je peux être nulle à chier j'imagine.

\- À mon sens, vous n'avez pas de faiblesses innées préoccupantes si c'est ce que vous voulez dire. Par contre au niveau circonstanciel, votre vulgarité m'indispose.

\- Ah. Sans blague, dit-elle en croisant les bras . Et ce petit détail ne vous est pas passé par l'esprit lorsque vous avez décidé de vous taper un mécano d'entretien 3em classe ?

\- Peu importe votre assignation, vous avez à vous adresser à vos supérieurs hiérarchiques de façon convenable.

\- Parce que vous trouvez que votre projet est convenable peut-être? s'insurgea t-elle. Vu la nature de vos projets, ne vous attendez pas à ce que je fasse la cruche qui bave devant son «supérieur hiérarchique» et que je vous donne du «oui mon commandant»!

\- Vous serez en mission mademoiselle Kot. Ne l'oubliez pas.

Elle le fixa intensément plusieurs secondes, incapable de répondre tellement tout cela était d'un absolu ridicule puis elle partit d'un grand éclat de rire. C'était parfaitement dément. Ce type était dément, la situation était encore plus démente et cette putain de mission dépassait en démence tout ce qu'on pouvait imaginer.

\- C'est une excellente réaction, approuva Spock.

Jo cessa de rire et renifla.

\- Ça va, arrêtez de m'analyser tout le temps comme ça, c'est énervant,

\- Cette analyse est essentielle pour votre sécurité.

\- Mais vous pouvez le faire dans votre tête pas vrai?

Jo soupira et observa pensivement ses mains aux ongle douteux.

\- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, ce que je veux dire monsieur, c'est que dans l'activité dont nous parlons les barrière hiérarchiques ne peuvent pas s'appliquer. Parce que dans le cas contraire vous seriez, Monsieur, un sale con.

Spock l'observa impassible.

\- C'est comme le mec qui se tape sa secrétaire, voyez le genre?

\- Les relations sexuelles entre les membres d'équipage de niveaux hiérarchiques différents ne sont pas proscrites.

\- Il ne s'agit pas de ça. Il s'agit d'un type qui profite de la situation vous comprenez?

\- Oui. Mais ce cas de figure ne s'applique pas à la mission.

Jo soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Regardez, c'est très simple. Si je suis forcée de vous appeler commandant pendant que vous frétillez du manche, je vais devenir dingue. Sérieusement, ça ne se fait pas.

Spock leva un sourcil étonné.

\- En fait, selon les documents que j'ai consulté, les pratiques sexuelles humaines peuvent impliquer des mises en scène de type hiérarchique.

\- J'imagine ça peut arriver mais vous savez quoi? Après ce que j'ai vu dans votre tête, quelque chose me dit que les mises en scène de guignols ne s'appliquent pas à votre foutu mission.

Il hocha imperceptiblement la tête.

\- Non. En effet, concéda t-il.

\- Et c'est pourquoi, vu la situation particulière, la hiérarchie, à l'intérieur de cette mission précise, ne pourra pas être respectée, dit-elle comme si elle parlait à un enfant particulièrement obtus.

Spock réfléchit un instant comme s'il envisageait toutes les options possibles.

\- Oui. C'est logique.

\- Et bien il était temps, soupira Johann.

\- Votre proposition est acceptée. Si vous participez à cette mission, vous n'aurez pas à respecter la hiérarchie dans le cadre de vos fonctions.

\- Mes fonctions oui … C'est très délicat de votre part.

\- Mais je crois que le vouvoiement pourra s'appliquer malgré tout, insista t-il.

Elle haussa les épaules, lassée de ses effarouchements hiérarchiques.

\- Si vous y tenez.

Spock la regarda un instant sans rien dire puis il joignit les mains devant lui.

\- Le capitaine a classé cette mission comme étant de niveau quatre. Ceci dit, je tiens à spécifier que je suis en désaccord. Je crois que cette mission devrait être classée niveau trois.

Considérant que plus le niveau de mission était haut, plus les chances d'avancement étaient bonnes, on pouvait en déduire que ce couillon n'avait aucune notion de galanterie.

\- Ah oui? Et dans vos beaux calculs vous avez pris en compte que je pourrais sortir de là avec des dommages psychologiques à vie ?

\- La différence entre une mission de niveau trois et une mission de niveau quatre est le risque de mort physique. Vu ce qui s'est passé il y a sept ans, il est compréhensible que le capitaine considère que ce risque est inhérent. Cependant, comme il est extrêmement rare qu'un mâle tue sa partenaire d'accouplement, je ne crois pas que ce danger vous concerne.

La jeune femme fit de grands yeux comme si elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle entendait.

\- Ce serait contre-productif, crut-il bon d'expliquer.

Elle croisa les bras en le regardant méchamment.

\- En ce qui me «concerne», votre mission implique que je me fasse enfermer à double tour dans un coin du vaisseau et que je me laisse monter comme une génisse par une créature hostile qui pète les plombs en période de rut ! Moi je dis que ça vaut bien un niveau quatre. Vous ne croyez pas?

Il releva la tête comme s'il accusait le coup et la fixa avec une intensité étrange. Le tranchant de ses oreilles verdit légèrement, ce à quoi elle réalisa qu'elle avait peut-être poussé le bouchon un peu loin.

\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas … dire ça comme ça, s'excusa t-elle.

Johann frissonna en se rappelant la terrible vision et se cala dans le fond de son siège.

\- J'aurais cru qu'un niveau trois vous semblerait préférable à un niveau quatre, dit-il comme si de rien n'était.

Elle hocha la tête pensivement.

\- Oui. J'imagine que c'est exactement ce qui aurait dû se passer.

Considérant peut-être que cet illogisme n'avait rien de surprenant chez un humain, il n'en fit pas de cas.

\- Je considère que vous avez toutes les informations utiles pour prendre une décision. Je vous laisse trente-cinq heures pour me donner votre réponse.

\- Trente-cinq ? C'est un peu court non?

\- Dans le cas d'un refus, je devrai assigner une autre fem … une autre personne. Toutes ont le même délai de réponse.

\- Et par curiosité, vous en avez combien comme ça dans la file?

\- Est-ce que cela vous importe ? demanda t-il en l'observant.

\- Bah non … mais c'est juste que je me demande, qu'est-ce qui se passe si elles refusent toutes?

\- Je devrai me rendre sur Vulcain pour un temps indéterminé.

Jo sourit aimablement.

\- Donc, si je refuse … Vous n'en mourrez pas.

\- C'est peu probable. Le prix à payer sera cependant élevé pour l'Enterprise. Et si l'une de vos collègues acceptait, elle le ferait au prix d'un risque plus élevé que celui que vous courrez vous-même. Je crois que ce dernier point mérite de retenir votre attention.

Jo hocha la tête comme pour approuver le raisonnement.

\- C'est logique Monsieur. Quand on a un rabais, c'est la moindre des choses que de devoir payer pour tout le monde.

Elle le toisa d'un air effronté tandis qu'il se contentait de la regarder en silence. Un silence qui dura assez longtemps pour qu'elle sente le besoin de se racler la gorge et se réinstaller dans son siège.

\- Avez-vous d'autres questions mademoiselle Kot?

Elle hocha la tête en se disant qu'elle en avait bien assez attendu pour la journée.

\- Dans ce cas, vous pouvez disposer. Vous êtes relevée de vos fonctions pour trente-cinq heures.

Il se leva comme si de rien n'était et Johann ressentit une formidable impression d'irréalité. À le voir comme ça avec ses cheveux bien placés, tout droit dans son uniforme bleu impeccable, difficile de croire qu'il venait de lui offrir la baise la plus pourrie du siècle.

\- Monsieur.

Comme dans un rêve, elle sortit, redescendit à l'étage des techs et s'enferma dans sa cabine. Elle resta debout au milieu de la minuscule cellule en désordre où s'empilaient des vêtements et des outils dans tous les coins et prit un moment pour tenter de se convaincre que tout cela était bien réel.

En levant les yeux, elle aperçut son reflet dans le miroir au dessus du petit évier et sursauta. Elle avait le visage barré d'une grosse tache d'huile brunâtre qui s'étendait du nez à l'oreille. On aurait dit qu'elle avait saisi un étron et se l'était passé sur la figure. Elle battit des paupières comme pour s'assurer qu'elle n'hallucinait pas et toucha le cambouis du bout du doigt. Non, ce n'était pas une hallucination.

Elle avait passé toute l'entrevue avec cette grosse merde en plein sur la tronche …

Elle frotta la saleté entre son pouce et son index d'un air pensif. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, la parole du commandant en second ne comptait pas pour des prunes. Quand ce type assurait qu'il n'avait rien à cirer que sa partenaire d'accouplement le branche ou pas, il était foutrement sérieux.

.


	4. Les regrets viennent souvent trop tard

\- _Johann Kot._

Jo se releva en catastrophe de sur son lit défait. Normalement c'était Mako dit le gambien qui faisait l'appel des mécanos et cette voix de femme inconnue indiquait que soit le gambien était trépassé, soit il se passait quelque chose de grave. Elle se précipita et appuya sur la touche du petit interphone de sa cellule.

\- Kot.

\- _Présentez vous à la salle N-28 niveau vingt-quatre._

\- Bien reçu.

Jo se demanda ce qui leur prenait. Pour l'instant, elle était relevée de ses fonctions non? C'était sûrement So qui s'était encore gourée dans ses horaires. De toute façon, s'il n'y avait qu'une règle ici c'était qu'il fallait se magner quand on vous appelait. Elle s'habilla en vitesse et descendit au vingt-quatrième. Un bout d'étage quasi-fantôme où on entreposait le matériel dont on se servait rarement et où, à sa connaissance, on ne voyait jamais un chat.

Après quelques détours, elle trouva le local. La porte s'ouvrit et son cœur manqua un battement. La salle assez vaste était parfaitement vide et nue à l'exception d'une chose. Au beau milieu de la pièce, l'autorité suprême de l'Enterprise la dévisageait.

\- Mademoiselle Kot.

\- … Capitaine Kirk.

Jo baissa la tête immédiatement, prise au dépourvu.

Jim en profita pour détailler la candidate de Spock. Elle était assez grande et semblait un peu baraquée pour une femme mais c'était bien sûr difficile à dire dans la large combinaison rouge d'ingénieur. Il ne put s'empêcher de songer qu'il était dommage que les mécanos n'aient pas le même genre d'uniforme que le personnel de bord, qui était sans contredit beaucoup plus seyant. Ses traits étaient plutôt ordinaires sous sa frange de cheveux bruns et son maintient ne semblait pas des plus princier.

Jim était tout de même surpris. Il s'était imaginé que Spock aurait choisi quelqu'un qui inspire la gentillesse ; le type de femme à laquelle on ne peut pas s'imaginer faire du mal. Celle-là dégageait au contraire une impression de force quelque peu mal dégrossie et malgré qu'elle soit incontestablement de sexe féminin, rien de plus facile que de l'imaginer vider des pintes à la chaîne en poussant des rots à faire frémir.

Bref, pas du tout son genre de femme.

Mais peu importait puisqu'il n'était pas là pour juger de ses charmes et pour l'instant, la pauvre semblait surtout avoir envie de disparaître sous le plancher.

\- Je suis désolé de ne pas m'être annoncé mais je tenais à m'entretenir avec vous sans que tout le vaisseau soit au courant.

\- Oui commandant, dit-elle sans oser le regarder.

Il lui sourit pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre et Jo tenta de se donner contenance. C'était foutrement intimidant de se retrouver face au commandant, surtout qu'elle n'avait pas trop le chic pour faire bonne figure avec les patrons.

\- Le commandant Spock m'a informé que l'entrevue qu'il avait prévue avec vous a eu lieu hier.

\- Oui capitaine.

Kirk eut un sourire embarrassé.

\- Spock est un ami de longue date …, dit-il comme s'il ne savait pas trop comment commencer.

Jo fixa ses bottines. Il lui restait dix heures pour donner sa réponse et les bons vieux copains débarquaient question de mettre la pression. Pour ça les hommes ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de faire les cons entre potes. En plus l'intérêt du vaisseau était en jeu donc … c'était à prévoir.

\- Je voulais vous demander si l'entrevue s'est bien passée, reprit-il. Je crains que monsieur Spock ait pu manquer de … tact, dans les circonstances.

\- C'est peu dire monsieur, dit Jo se demandant si le mot tact pouvait s'appliquer, même de loin, à ce qu'elle avait pu entendre.

Kirk soupira en hochant la tête d'un air compréhensif.

\- Oui, le contraire aurait été surprenant.

Il joignit les mains derrière son dos d'un air faussement détaché. Visiblement, lui non plus n'était pas très à l'aise.

\- Lorsque monsieur Spock m'a parlé de ses … projets, je vous avoue que j'ai été pris au dépourvu.

Jo hocha la tête pour approuver. En ce qui la concernait, elle pouvait en dire autant.

\- Ce que je veux dire …

Il la regardant en soupirant.

\- Mademoiselle Kot. Je vais être franc avec vous, cette situation me rend extrêmement mal à l'aise. J'ai accepté la requête de mon commandant en second car ses arguments étaient très … logiques, mais après réflexion je n'en suis plus si sûr.

Il la regarda d'un air on ne peut plus sérieux.

\- Je n'aime pas du tout la position dans laquelle vous met cette «mission» mademoiselle Kot.

Jo lui lança un regard surpris. Et ben. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas si con finalement.

\- Je vous remercie de votre intérêt capitaine.

\- J'espère que vous comprenez que le commandant Spock n'a aucune mauvaise intention ; il en serait d'ailleurs incapable. Il ne cherche qu'à résoudre un problème de la façon la plus logique.

\- Oui. J'avais compris capitaine.

\- Malheureusement, les vulcains n'arrivent pas toujours à saisir certaines … subtilités.

\- Ça, c'est d'une évidence incontournable.

Kirk la regarda, surpris de cette familiarité puis il hocha la tête.

\- Je considère qu'approuver cette mission était une erreur de ma part. Je ne permettrai pas d'autres entrevues mais comme la vôtre a déjà eu lieu, il vous revient de décider. J'insiste pour que vous vous sentiez absolument libre de refuser. Considérez que l'intérêt de l'Entreprise est sans importance. Qui plus est, si vous le souhaitez, je peux annoncer au commandant que j'annule la mission sans que vous soyez concernée.

-Oui. Merci capitaine. C'est très aimable à vous.

\- Bien. Ne vous souciez plus de cette regrettable … proposition. Je m'occupe d'en informer le commandant, dit-il bienveillant. Mademoiselle Kot, ajouta t-il en la saluant d'un mouvement de tête qui signifiait que l'entretient était terminé.

Il la contourna pour s'en aller et Jo prit son courage à deux mains.

\- Capitaine ...

Il se retourna dans l'embrasure de la porte.

\- Je n'ai pas encore pris ma décision monsieur.

\- Ah. Excusez-moi, je croyais …

Jo esquissa une grimace contrite et regarda ses pieds.

Kirk s'approcha d'un pas.

\- Vous savez que vous pouvez parler en toute franchise.

Normalement, quand un patron vous disait ça, vous pouviez être sûr qu'il mentait comme un arracheur de dent; mais ici bien sûr, c'était différent.

\- C'est que le commandant Spock m'a fait regarder dans sa tête et ... je ne peux pas en parler mais ce que j'ai vu était terrible, capitaine.

\- Oui, dit Kirk en fronçant les sourcils. J'ai moi-même eu à, disons, subir l'extrémité de cet état.

\- Savoir que je peux mettre un terme à un supplice pareil, me donne à réfléchir monsieur.

\- C'est très généreux de votre part mademoiselle Kot. Mais n'oubliez pas que la situation du commandant n'est pas de votre responsabilité.

\- En fait, je dirais que maintenant, c'est plutôt le cas capitaine.

Il se demanda un instant si elle se payait sa tête puis comprenant que non, il la regarda avec le plus grand sérieux.

\- Vous n'avez pas à vous sentir coupable de refuser. En aucun cas.

\- Vous n'avez pas vu ce que j'ai vu monsieur. Ça n'a rien à voir avec quelque chose de … répréhensible. Comme ce serait le cas si ça venait d'un humain, vous voyez ?

Kirk dévisagea son mécano et elle baissa aussitôt les yeux.

\- Je vous remercie pour votre support capitaine. Je n'hésiterai pas à vous contacter en cas de besoin, dit-elle poliment.

\- La décision vous appartient mais prenez le temps de bien y réfléchir mademoiselle Kot.

\- Oui capitaine.

Il inclina imperceptiblement la tête et se dirigea à nouveau vers les portes. Il s'arrêta un instant comme s'il pensait à quelque chose.

\- Pour votre information, dit-il en se retournant. C'est ici que se déroulera la «mission» ; dans le cas où elle aurait lieu. Selon les plans qui m'ont été soumis, le commandant a prévu d'y faire installer des bouton d'alerte à votre intention. Il a spécifié qu'il devait ignorer leur emplacement pour qu'il ne puisse pas vous empêcher d'y accéder, … le cas échéant.

Johann avala sa salive en toisant son chef.

\- N'oubliez pas mademoiselle Kot que s'il devait vous arriver quoi que ce soit, je considérerai que j'en suis le seul responsable.

\- Dans les faits, l'état de monsieur Spock n'est pas de votre responsabilité non plus.

Kirk estomaqué en resta comme deux ronds de flan.

\- Excusez-moi, dit-elle en réalisant sa gaffe. J'ai bien peur que monsieur Spock m'ait choisi pour mes tendances à dire des … Mes tendances combatives ; même si selon ses termes, elles peuvent s'avérer déplaisantes monsieur. Pardonnez ma remarque, je n'ai pas à juger de vos responsabilités.

Kirk se demanda un instant s'il devait sévir puis jugea que ce serait inutile en voyant son air contrit. Il la dévisagea tout de même assez longtemps pour qu'elle mesure son impertinence.

\- Tout est de ma responsabilité, dit-il avec autorité. Vous feriez bien de ne pas l'oublier 3em classe Kot.

\- Oui capitaine. Je m'excuse capitaine.

Il sortit et elle resta seule dans le local désert. Elle demeura immobile cinq bonnes minutes, n'osant rien faire tant que Kirk risquait de se trouver dans le coin puis elle explosa.

\- Bon Dieu de saloperie de MERDE! cria t-elle en balançant des coups de pied dans le revêtement de polymère.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient à la faire chier! Jusqu'ici elle s'était parfaitement bien passé de l'attention des Altesses Impériales de ce putain vaisseau! Merci bien. Elle avait eu l'air d'une vraie conne ! Merde! Elle avait presque insulté un amiral !

Elle s'adossa contre le mur et appuya sa main sur ses yeux comme pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Elle n'était pas faite pour ce boulot et elle n'avait rien à foutre de cette chiotte d'Enterprise. La seule chose dont elle avait vraiment envie depuis son entrevue avec Spock, c'était de foutre le camp.

Elle se laissa glisser par terre en se rappelant l'extraordinaire moment où elle avait enfin décidé que c'était sa dernière journée. La pure jouissance qu'elle avait ressenti en insultant le second. Ça c'était la vie! Une tonne de tritanium était tombée de ses épaules. La libération absolue. Une vraie joie.

Et cinq minutes plus tard, Spock lui avait balancé son putain cauchemar dans la tête en lui mettant simplement les doigts sur une joue. Depuis ce foutu moment, elle n'arrivait à penser à rien d'autre et elle en avait vraiment marre de ces conneries. Il était plus que temps d'en finir.

Elle allait foutre le camp dès que possible. Dès que l'occasion se présenterait, elle prendrait son barda et au revoir les potes. Des mécanos, on en avait besoin à la grandeur de l'hyperespace. Elle trouverait un coin peinard où ça gueulait fort, où ça crachait par terre et surtout, où les femmes ne paradaient pas en uniforme de pétasse.

Mais avant, elle avait quelque chose d'important à faire. Et ça, c'était sans équivoque. Question de principe. Et elle devait bien sûr parler à Spock. Jo renifla en se demandant comment annoncer ça au commandant. Il avait été sympa à sa façon alors elle ne voulait pas trop lui donner l'air con. Il n'allait sûrement pas se mettre à chialer mais c'était une question de politesse.

Elle envisagea plusieurs possibilités pour lui envoyer le message mais c'était plutôt facile de deviner son genre. Elle se leva d'un air décidée et marcha jusqu'à l'interphone le plus proche.

\- Kot, dit-elle en appuyant sur le bouton.

\- Spock j'écoute, répondit une voix reconnaissable entre toutes.

\- J'accepte.

Elle retira son doigt de la touche et observa l'interphone d'un air pensif.

En frais de réponse claire, nette et précise, celle-là avait dû le faire jouir grave.

Comme de fait, le vulcain resta immobile la tête penché vers le commutateur. Il resta là, sans bouger un muscle durant de longues secondes.

\- Tout va bien commandant? demanda Uraha.

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil juste au moment où Kirk débarquait de l'ascenseur et il se leva à sa rencontre.

\- Capitaine, dit-il en s'approchant plus près que d'habitude.

Jim pencha la tête vers lui.

\- Je vous informe que Johann Kot a accepté la mission.

Kirk le dévisagea d'un air presque comique. Il n'y avait pas quinze minutes qu'il avait dit à cette fille de bien réfléchir après l'avoir sérieusement mise en garde.

\- Vous êtes sûr ?

\- Affirmatif capitaine.

Spock ne put s'empêcher de remarquer son air contrarié.

\- Un problème capitaine ?

Le problème c'est qu'un mécano 3em classe venait tout juste de se foutre de sa gueule et n'avait même pas eu la décence d'attendre quelques heures pour faire au moins semblant qu'elle l'avait pris au sérieux! Question manque de tact, il n'y avait pas le moindre doute que ces deux là faisaient une équipe du tonnerre.

\- Monsieur Spock.

Il indiqua l'ascenseur d'un mouvement de tête et son second lui emboîta le pas, ils descendirent à la salle du conseil. Kirk ferma la porte et lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Spock prit place à la grande table et Kirk l'imita

\- Monsieur Spock, dit-il en croisant les mains devant lui, je crois que nous devrions parler de votre mission. J'ai pris la liberté de rencontrer votre candidate et …

\- Partenaire d'accouplement, corrigea t-il.

\- Excusez-moi?

\- C'est maintenant le terme qui convient puisqu'elle a accepté.

\- Je crois que «partenaire» sera suffisant, dit-il avec un regard appuyé. J'ai donc rencontré mademoiselle Kot et je dois avouer que votre choix me surprend.

\- Pour quelle raison ?

\- Elle est, comment dire, d'un genre un peu … brute, tenta t-il en lui lançant un regard entendu.

\- A t-elle usé de vulgarités à votre endroit ?

\- Pas au sens premier du terme. Mais disons que j'imagine que c'est le genre de personne que vous pourriez trouver disons, irritante, expliqua t-il en omettant de spécifier que c'était déjà son cas.

\- Je crois comprendre ce que vous voulez dire mais son dossier est excellent.

\- Le caractère d'une personne peut démolir un dossier de façon surprenante, monsieur Spock. Elle est vraiment très … spontanée.

\- Cela fait partie des raisons pour lesquelles je l'ai sélectionné capitaine.

Désemparé, Jim regarda son ami en se demandant par quel bout prendre la situation. Rien de plus certain que cette fille allait le rendre dingue. Et lui allait sûrement la mettre en pièce … à moins bien sûr, que ce soit lui-même qui le fasse d'abord.

\- Peut-être pourrais-je vous donner un aperçu de ma démarche, proposa le vulcain.

\- Je crois qu'en effet, nous en sommes là, dit Jim.

Spock joignit les mains devant lui comme lorsqu'il se préparait à faire un rapport.

\- J'ai préparé différentes stratégies pour tester les candidates lors de leur entrevue. L'une d'entre elle consistait à présenter la mission sans détour.

Kirk haussa les sourcils.

\- Je ne savais pas que vous pouviez faire autrement.

\- L'ordre dans lequel on présente les éléments a de l'importance, expliqua t-il, particulièrement pour les terriens. J'ai donc introduit la mission en spécifiant qu'il s'agissait d'accouplement.

\- C'est très audacieux.

\- C'était à dessein. Confrontée à un supérieur aussi direct, la réaction la plus logique pour une femelle était d'écouter la proposition pour ensuite l'accepter ou plus probablement la refuser, trouver une excuse ou encore porter plainte. Comme je l'avais prévu, mademoiselle Kot s'est montrée beaucoup plus expressive. Lorsqu'elle a compris qu'elle était contrainte de considérer ma demande, elle s'est insurgée et m'a envoyé paître.

\- Je prend des notes monsieur Spock.

\- C'était le but recherché. Grâce à cette réaction agressive, ses lieux de malaises me sont apparus avec clarté et ces informations m'ont permis d'interagir efficacement avec elle. Dans un contexte où il est essentiel de pouvoir décoder l'état émotif de ma partenaire, il m'apparaît évident que cette femelle a toute les qualités requises pour se faire comprendre. Une autre pourrait réagir trop tard ou être trop subtile, à son détriment. La spontanéité brutale de Kot est parfaitement adaptée aux risques de cette mission.

Kirk hocha la tête, surpris par l'étrange ingéniosité du vulcain.

\- Je comprend votre logique mais si ma mémoire est bonne, les «réactions agressives» ne donnent pas de très bons résultats lorsque vous êtes dans cet … état.

\- Il est peu probable que son agressivité la mette en danger. Elle a d'excellentes capacités d'adaptation. Les éléments perturbateurs sont néfastes dans un équipage en vase clos et les critères de sélection des recrues sont sévères à ce niveau. Elle n'aurait pas été accrédité si elle ne pouvait pas contrôler son agressivité ou tout autre aspect trop … déplaisant.

Kirk soupira et se recula dans son fauteuil. Bien sûr, vu comme ça, le choix de son second, avait au moins des éléments de bon sens.

\- J'ajoute qu'elle fait montre d'un degré élevé de ce que vous appelez de l'empathie. Une tendance humaine innée qui pourrait s'apparenter de loin à la fusion mentale vulcaine. Les terriens la décrive comme la capacité à se «mettre à la place d'un autre» mais dans les faits, votre empathie s'appuie sur des suppositions plutôt que sur une conscience objective. J'estime que c'est ce qui l'a poussé à accepter la mission, même si le recourt à la fusion mentale a été inévitable pour lui permettre de vraiment se «mettre à ma place».

Jim dévisagea son ami et approuva à contre coeur. De toute façon, la jeune femme avait accepté et il lui avait assuré que c'était à elle de choisir. Les dés étaient jetés et ses objections venaient trop tard. Il se dit d'ailleurs qu'il aurait sûrement encore maintes occasions de le regretter.

\- Dans ce cas, je crois qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à espérer que tout se passe aux mieux, dit-il persuadé que cette conjecture était hautement improbable. J'informerai Bones dans les meilleurs délais.

\- J'aurais préféré que le docteur Mccoy ne soit pas mis au courant pour l'instant.

\- Heu... dit Jim prit de court. Vu les dangers inhérents à la mission, il doit être prêt à toutes les éventualités. Et j'imagine que votre partenaire aura besoin de support médical …hum, personnel quoi que cela puisse impliquer.

\- Bien entendu. Mais considérant l'excellence dossier médical de Kot, je ne crois pas qu'il soit nécessaire de l'en informer avant que son expertise soit requise. C'est à dire lorsque la mission sera imminente.

\- Je crains que cela soit exclu. Je tiens à avoir son avis dès que possible, dit Jim qui au-delà de ses responsabilités comme tel, ne tenait pas du tout à se retrouver seul avec cette histoire.

Son second resta de marbre et Jim pu mesurer toute l'ampleur de son déplaisir.

\- Spock, je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre vos réserves. Vous l'avez invité à votre mariage. Avec moi il est le seul au courant de …

Spock regarda ailleurs d'un air ennuyé.

\- Je peux faire quelque chose? demanda Jim avec une longue habitude de leurs disputes.

\- Inutile capitaine.

\- Bien alors attendez-vous à ce que Mccoy veuille vous rencontrer.

\- Je n'entretiens pas le moindre doute à ce sujet.

Kirk hocha la tête d'un air compréhensif.

\- Vous comprenez que cette situation est trop … particulière pour laisser quoi que ce soit au hasard, s'excusa Jim.

\- Je comprend parfaitement, dit-il d'un ton froid.

\- Très bien. Dans ce cas, vous pouvez disposez monsieur Spock.

\- Capitaine.

Spock se leva et sortit en laissant son ami seul avec de nombreux inconnus, beaucoup de regrets et encore d'avantage d'inquiétudes si la chose se pouvait.


	5. La femelle terrienne, mode d'emploi

Mccoy faisait les cent pas dans l'infirmerie en repassant mentalement tous les arguments qu'il avait préparé et attendait Spock de pied ferme. À son avis cette histoire tenait pratiquement de la démence et si Jim n'avait pas déjà amèrement regretté d'avoir donné son feu vert, il lui aurait passé un sacré savon. Malheureusement cette stupide mission aurait lieu et si une seule chose était sûre, c'est que la partenaire de Spock serait celle qui paierait le gros prix pour cette erreur.

En tant que médecin et psychologue de surcroît, son devoir était maintenant de minimiser les dommages que le vulcain infligerait forcément à sa pauvre partenaire. Il leva la tête en entendant la porte s'ouvrir avec un chuintement.

\- Monsieur Spock. Venez, venez. Entrez.

Le vulcain, s'avança quelque peu sur ses garde devant un accueil aussi chaleureux.

\- Dois-je comprendre que le capitaine vous a mis au courant de la mission?

Mccoy eut un sourire crispé, ennuyé d'avoir été percé à jour aussi facilement.

\- Oui. C'est bien le cas. Je crois que nous devrions avoir une conversation à ce sujet.

Spock haussa un sourcil blasé.

\- Est-ce bien nécessaire monsieur Mccoy?

\- Oui. Tout à fait nécessaire, dit-il d'un ton tranchant. Asseyez-vous.

Spock prit place sur la chaise mais Mccoy, au lieu de s'asseoir de l'autre côté du bureau, se plaça près de lui en s'appuyant négligemment contre le meuble. Il sourit au vulcain qui le regarda suspicieux.

\- Vu la situation, et en tant que médecin, j'aimerais que nous ayons une conversation entre hommes … ou entre mâle si vous préférez.

Il sourit de nouveau en affichant un air entendu auquel le vulcain ne sembla pas très sensible.

\- Je crois qu'il pourrait être utile de vous donner quelques conseils. Question de pallier à votre ... manque d'expérience avec les femmes.

\- J'ai déjà eu des relations rapprochés avec des humaines. Une terrienne et une sarpeidienne pour être exact.

\- Je suis sûr que cela s'est révélé très instructif mais si je me souviens bien, dans ces cas, soit vous étiez drogué, soit vous étiez confronté à un retour de barbarie vulcaine.

Mccoy sourit comme si ça ne valait même pas la peine d'en parler.

\- En fait, je me demandais si vous aviez plutôt remarqué que lorsque vous êtes vous-même, il arrive souvent que les femmes soient indisposées, fâchées ou même insultées lorsque vous avez affaire à elles.

Spock haussa un sourcil incrédule.

\- Et même que certaines vous évitent de crainte que vous leur disiez des choses désagréables, ajouta t-il.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

Bones soupira et jugea inutile de tourner d'avantage autour du pot.

\- Spock, depuis le temps que nous nous connaissons vous et moi, je vous assure que le fait est là. Vous manquez cruellement de savoir faire avec les femmes.

\- Dans ce cas, je ne suis pas sûr que vous soyez la meilleure personne pour y remédier. Vous n'avez pas beaucoup de succès dans ce domaine. Vos relations se sont toutes soldées par des échecs ou des drames. Je pense par exemple à ce vampire de sel qui vous a aisément berné.

Mccoy ravala une réplique bien acerbe sur le jour où il avait perdu son cerveau et se contenta de lui lancer un regard courroucé.

\- Contrairement à vous Spock, je me suis marié et croyez-moi c'est plus que suffisant pour pouvoir donner des conseils.

\- En fait, vous êtes divorcé.

Spock le regarda l'air de rien et Mccoy qui s'était bien promis de garder son calme quoi qu'il arrive, faillit échouer d'entrée de jeu. Il dû se rappeler que la santé mentale d'une patiente dépendait de cette conversation pour rester en contrôle et n'y parvint que de justesse. Il contourna le bureau et reprit sa place habituelle pour se donner plus d'autorité.

\- Vous vous croyez malin peut-être, dit-il en s'asseyant, mais j'étais là Spock. Il y a sept ans, j'étais là et j'ai vu ce qui vous est arrivé. Alors dites moi, qu'est-ce qui va se passer avec cette femme quand vous serez seuls tous les deux ? En avez-vous la moindre idée?

Ce fut au tour de Bones de viser dans le mille et Spock détourna le regard.

\- L'intimité avec une femme est une situation complexe que je maîtrise beaucoup mieux que vous. Si vous voulez bien cesser vos insinuations et perdre vos grands airs, vous seriez bien avisé de m'écouter pour une fois. Dans votre propre intérêt et surtout, dans celui de mademoiselle Kot.

Spock releva la tête et le dévisagea.

\- Vous voulez parler d'accouplement ?

\- Bien sûr. Avez-vous des questions à ce propos? demanda t-il d'un ton professionnel.

\- Non.

Mccoy soupira.

\- Puisque vous semblez si bien informé, reprit-il, j'imagine que vous brosser le tableau des meilleures façons de s'y prendre avec les femmes vous sera plus utile. De toute façon, dans votre cas, je crois que c'est ce qui serait le plus important.

Spock le dévisagea froidement, attendant la suite. Mccoy joignit les mains devant lui comme s'il se préparait à poser un diagnostic.

-Il y a sept ans sur Vulcain, votre fiancée m'a semblé, comment dire, … plutôt stoïque.

Le second fronça un sourcil.

\- Sans aucune émotion, spécifia t-il.

Spock le regarda avec une lueur d'intérêt.

\- Mais les femmes sont très différentes sur ce point.

\- Bien entendu, dit-il en perdant toute lueur d'intérêt.

\- Premièrement, il faut savoir qu'elles sont très émotives et plutôt compliquées … c'est au point où il arrive que même leurs mâles n'y comprennent rien alors imaginez un vulcain. Mais heureusement, avec le temps, on découvre que certaines approches fonctionnent mieux que d'autres.

Spock ne sembla pas des plus impressionné.

\- Sauf que bien sûr, le problème c'est qu'on ne peut pas savoir d'avance ce qui fonctionnera ou non.

\- Ce conseil n'a aucune utilité, décréta le vulcain.

\- Au contraire, un mâle averti en vaut deux monsieur Spock. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il faut être à l'écoute de ce qui a des répercussions positives et éviter ce qui donne de mauvais résultats.

\- Autrement dit, vous me conseillez d'appliquer la méthode d'apprentissage dans son plus simple appareil.

Bones le fixa et fit un immense effort pour rester calme et posé.

\- Ça semble simple mais ce ne l'est pas. Surtout que vous n'êtes pas tellement du genre à vous soucier répercussion émotives de vos interventions sur les collègues ; et ce qu'il faut comprendre Spock, c'est que dans un contexte intime avec une femme c'est quelque chose que vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre.

Spock soupira en croisant les bras.

\- Dans votre cas, je crois que le plus efficace sera de rester à l'écoute des réactions de votre partenaire, dit Mccoy en ignorant sciemment son ait ennuyé. Certaines attitudes ne trompent pas. Par exemple, si elle sourit ou que ses yeux deviennent brillants, vous êtes sur la bonne voie. Par contre, si elle vous lance des objets à la figure, vous devez changer votre approche rapidement.

\- Cela relève d'une logique élémentaire.

\- C'est ce qu'il semble mais croyez-moi, vous pourriez être surpris par la difficulté de telles opérations, dit Bones en connaisseur.

Spock le regarda plus ou moins convaincu.

\- Mais je crois que le plus important pour vous, ce sera de toujours vous rappeler que vous devez vous efforcer de ne pas conclure une interaction tant que votre partenaire n'a pas eu de réaction positive, dit Léonard qui avait longuement pensé à la meilleure façon de parer au plus pressé.

\- Vous voulez parler d'une interaction physique?

\- Peu importe le niveau d'interaction. Souvenez-vous que quoi qu'il arrive, il faut éviter de conclure tant qu'une femme ne semble pas positive. Si elle sourit, semble heureuse, vous pouvez y aller. Dans le cas contraire, vous terminez l'interaction à vos risques et périls.

Spock le regarda dubitatif.

\- C'est un peu la même procédure qu'avec le transporteur, expliqua Bones. On ne peut pas se téléporter tant qu'on a pas obtenu un test de sécurité probant. Ici, une réaction positive est un test probant. Que ce soit avec les transporteurs ou les femmes, si on ignore ces précautions, on peut le regretter amèrement.

Spock lui accorda enfin un regard intéressé.

\- Pour obtenir une réaction positive il y a différentes stratégies, reprit-il. Pour vous je crois que le mieux sera de vous concentrer sur des valeurs sûres. Par exemple, toutes les femmes aiment recevoir de l'attention, des petits cadeaux et aussi des compliments ; surtout, ne jamais se montrer avare de compliments, insista t-il. Elles apprécient qu'on les prennent dans nos bras ou qu'on entoure leur taille, vous voyez, elles aiment se faire caresser doucement et se faire embrasser.

Spock haussa les sourcil avec l'air typique qu'il affichait toujours lorsque les comportements humains lui semblaient aberrants.

\- Les humaines embrassent toujours lorsqu'elles veulent initier un rapprochement, fit-il remarquer. Presser son visage contre celui de quelqu'un d'autre me semble une étrange pratique.

\- Peu importe vos impressions, les femmes y tiennent beaucoup donc cette étape est incontournable si vous devenez intime avec une terrienne.

Spock regarda ailleurs comme si cela l'ennuyait.

\- C'est de cette manière que les humains montrent leur affection vous comprenez ? dit-il avec patience.

\- Je n'en vois pas l'utilité.

\- C'est parce que vous êtes un animal à sang froid Spock, dit le docteur qui en fait n'avait pas des masses de patience. Vous êtes comme un lézard qui essaie de séduire une souris et ce que j'essaie de vous expliquer, c'est que les souris aiment le fromage et n'ont rien à faire de vos moucherons.

\- Nous parlons d'une mission. Ça n'a rien à voir avec votre séduction.

Mccoy se massa le front avec la furieuse envie de laisser ce gobelin découvrir lui-même à quel point il se fourvoyait. Mais bien sûr, en toute bonne conscience, il ne pouvait pas laisser cette pauvre fille aux bons soins de ce glaçon avant d'avoir tout tenté pour lui éviter le pire.

\- Pouvez-vous imaginer Spock, dit-il d'un ton faussement calme, pouvez-vous seulement imaginer que pour une femme, ça ne fait aucune différence. Pas la moindre.

\- Pourtant la différence est indiscutable.

\- Pas pour elle, répéta t-il sèchement.

\- La différence n'en est pas moins là.

Mccoy se leva pour faire passer son envie de l'étrangler et se mit à marcher de long en large, cherchant une nouvelle approche.

\- Reprenons du début, dit-il bien décidé à lui faire entendre raison. Vous avez vous-même choisi cette partenaire avec soin j'ai cru comprendre.

\- En effet.

\- Et vous avez choisi mademoiselle Kot parce qu'elle a les meilleures chances de s'en sortir avec le minimum de dommage, c'est bien cela?

\- Oui. C'est mon premier critère de choix.

\- Et toute cette attention que vous avez mis dans la sélection indique que vous ne voulez pas faire de mal à votre partenaire n'est ce pas?

\- Bien sûr que non.

\- Et bien croyez-le ou non, et aussi fou que cela puisse vous paraître, si vous ne lui montrez pas d'affection, vous lui en ferez tout de même.

Spock le regarda songeur.

\- Pourquoi cela ?

Mccoy compris qu'il était enfin en bonne voie de marquer un point.

\- Pour les terriens, l'accouplement et l'affection vont ensemble. C'est inséparable.

\- Pour quelles raisons?

\- N'essayez pas de comprendre. C'est illogique. Tout ce que vous avez à faire, c'est de vous souvenir de ce que je vous ai dit et de l'appliquer. Je vous ai indiqué les principaux signes d'affection qui vous permettrons d'interagir avec votre partenaire et d'éviter une catastrophe.

Spock leva un sourcil en ayant enfin l'air de le prendre au sérieux.

\- Bien. Je m'en souviendrai.

\- Vous avez intérêt, dit-il en se rasseyant dans son siège. Maintenant, il reste une situation sur laquelle on doit se pencher parce que votre partenaire finira sûrement par être indisposée par vos façons.

\- Ce sont des spéculations gratuites.

\- Pas du tout. Imaginons que vous êtes seul avec mademoiselle Kot. Vous venez de dire ou de faire quelque chose de tout à fait logique mais elle se met soudain à pleurer. Qu'en déduisez-vous?

\- Qu'elle fait montre d'une émotivité déplacée.

\- De votre point de vue, sûrement. Mais il ne s'agit pas de vous, il s'agit d'éviter de faire du mal à votre partenaire. Alors? Pourquoi pleure t-elle?

\- Il peut y avoir diverses raisons tout aussi illogiques les unes que les autres.

\- Non. C'est tout à fait logique. Elle pleure parce que vous lui avez fait de la peine … ou plus facile à comprendre pour vous, parce que vous lui avez fait du mal.

\- Il pourrait y avoir d'autres raisons, assura le vulcain.

\- Laissons un dix pourcent de probabilités pour les autres raisons, dans quatre-vingt-dix pourcent des cas vous serez en cause.

\- Et d'où sortez-vous ces chiffres docteur ?

\- D'une longue observation et je vous assure que selon les données dont je dispose, cette situation est inévitable. Pour la sécurité de votre partenaire, vous devez donc savoir comment réagir en pareil cas.

\- Très bien. Je vous écoute, dit Spock hautain.

\- C'est une excellente formulation. Souvenez-vous en car lorsqu'elle se calmera, vous devrez l'écouter. Normalement, elle ne se fera pas prier pour vous dire en quoi vous avez torts. Parfois, ça suffit mais si elle reste dans de mauvaises dispositions, peu importe ce qu'elle vous reproche, vous devrez prendre le blâme.

\- Je commet rarement des erreurs. Je ne vois pas pourquoi prendre un blâme s'il ne me concerne pas.

\- Peu importe puisque le reproche sera illogique et que vous n'y comprendrez rien. Contentez-vous juste de prendre le blâme sans vous poser de question.

Spock soupira puis hocha la tête, ayant hâte d'en finir.

\- Ensuite, le plus important, vous vous excusez.

Le vulcain fronça les sourcils, peu enthousiaste.

\- C'est malheureusement indispensable, assura Mccoy.

\- Bien, dit-il avec déplaisir.

\- Parfait! dit-Mccoy content de son élève. Et maintenant, récapitulons. Pouvez-vous me résumer les points importants ?

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire monsieur Mccoy.

\- J'insiste monsieur Spock.

Le vulcain n'avait visiblement aucune envie de s'abaisser à répéter des sornettes pareilles mais Mccoy affichait un air tellement buté qu'il dû s'y résoudre.

\- Il faut complimenter, caresser et embrasser les femmes, dit-il comme si ces mots lui brûlaient la bouche. Leur offrir des présents et éviter de conclure une interaction sans avoir obtenu de réaction positive préalable, défila t-il à contre coeur.

\- Et quelles sont ces réactions?

Spock prit un air buté et Mccoy lui fit de gros yeux.

\- Sourire et des yeux brillants, dit-il de mauvaise grâce.

Le visage de Mccoy s'illumina d'un sourire victorieux.

\- Bien. Très bien.

Spock lui lança un regard noir.

\- Maintenant, si cette conversation-entre-mâle est terminée, des choses plus importantes requièrent mon attention.

\- Je vous en prie, dit Mccoy en désignant la porte.

Spock se leva sans daigner le remercier pour ses précieux conseils.

\- Et j'ai bon espoir que vous réussissiez à faire bonne impression pour une fois.

Spock sortit sans demander son reste et Mccoy soupira.

\- Mais il serait plus réaliste d'espérer que vous n'en fassiez pas une trop mauvaise, ajouta t-il pour lui-même.


	6. Comment préparer un accouplement

Le premier officier de l'Enterprise était debout dans le noir, près de la porte. Il observait avec attention le petit lit à un mètre devant lui et la jeune femme qui y dormait à poing fermés. Le temps était venu de se rapprocher physiquement de sa partenaire d'accouplement.

Spock telle une ombre qui se serait matérialisée en plein nuit pour guetter les vivants, examinait avec attention la 3em classe Kot qui ronflait en toute quiétude sans se douter qu'elle était l'objet de tant d'attention. En t-shirt rouge et sous-vêtement réglementaires de même couleur, elle avait repoussé ses couvertures et dormait sur le ventre, bras et jambes écartés, dans une posture qui manquait quelque peu de grâce.

Spock n'accordait cependant aucune importance à ce détail. Il ferma les yeux et lentement, il leva les mains devant lui. Il se concentra sur le lien qui l'unissait à la mécano. Après quelques minutes, il entendit que la respiration de Kot s'accélérait et qu'elle se retournait sur le dos. Elle gémit confusément et s'agita si bien qu'il entendit choir ses couvertures par terre. Concentré, il desserra son emprise mentale et la respiration de la jeune femme redevint normale. À tour de rôle, il accrut son emprise et l'adoucit, arrivant à contrôler la respiration de sa femelle puis il reçut un étui à boulons par la tête.

\- LUMIÈRE! hurla Kot d'une voix paniquée.

La jeune femme debout sur le lit, avait attrapé une clé à sectionner les câbles et ouvrait des yeux incrédules en le dévisageant d'un air halluciné. Il avait bien sûr calculé qu'une telle situation pouvait se produire mais il avait considéré que les chances étaient minimes. Surtout que parmi les ingénieurs, Kot était renommée pour son sommeil de plomb. C'était donc la moins probable des possibilités qui se révélait la bonne. Une situation regrettable mais plausible se dit-il tout en se concentrant pour faire disparaître la douleur de son front.

\- Bon Dieu de merde ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là !? lui cria t-elle.

\- Je vous observais.

Elle l'observa à son tour avec un visage convulsé.

\- Et vous observiez quoi au juste planté là comme une saleté de pervers?

Son agressivité devait être motivée par sa peur préalable mais la question manquait de pertinence puisqu'il y avait déjà répondu.

\- Je vous observait vous.

\- Et vous étiez en train de vous branler avec ça! cria t-elle ulcérée. Merde … je vais dégueuler… Vous savez ce que vous êtes? Un putain de CAUCHEMAR !

Selon Mccoy, lorsqu'une femelle lançait des objets dans votre direction, cela indiquait la nécessité de changer de stratégie. Malheureusement, comme c'était ainsi que l'entretient s'était engagé, le concept ne s'appliquait pas. Comme le docteur l'avait souligné, le degré de difficulté de telles opérations pouvait s'avérer surprenant.

À tout le moins, il semblait évident que sa partenaire ressentait le besoin de défendre son territoire. Désamorcer l'instinct territorial semblait donc une manœuvre pertinente.

\- Je suis désolé de m'être introduit dans vos quartier sans permission. Je ne voulais pas vous effrayer.

\- Ho monsieur est désolé! Il ne voulait pas m'effrayer! Merde! Mon coeur s'est presque arrêté de battre ! Vous avez l'air d'un putain de démon ! dit-elle en le menaçant avec la clé. Vous venez vous branler souvent dans ma chambre pendant que je dors?

Ses références à l'onanisme étant récurrentes, il valait mieux désamorcer cette obsession également.

\- Il n'y a aucune connotation directement sexuelle à ma présence si c'est ce qui vous inquiète.

\- Vraiment? Alors si vous n'êtes pas là pour vous astiquer commandant, qu'est-ce que vous foutez dans ma chambre à m'observer ? dit-elle en agrandissant les yeux avec une drôle d'expression.

Le ton plus clément et l'usage approprié de son grade, indiquait qu'il avait visé juste.

\- Je vous observe car je dois initier un lien, le Koon-ut-so'lik qui est essentiel à la mission que vous avez accepté. La vidéo-surveillance n'est pas suffisante pour y arriver, c'est pourquoi j'ai pensé me rapprocher de vous physiquement. Il m'a semblé plus pertinent de le faire lorsque vous dormez. D'une part parce que vos défense mentale sont minimales et d'autre part, pour ne pas vous perturber.

Kot haussa les sourcils avec une grimace qui dénotait probablement de la surprise ou de l'incrédulité.

\- Premièrement, je comprend foutre rien à votre Kon … Konnerie je sais pas quoi. Deuxièmement vous m'espionnez avec vos saleté de caméra ! Troisièmement vous avez le culot de vous pointer quand je dors parce que je ne peux pas me défendre ! Et quatrièmement votre plan, c'est de la merde parce que je suis salement perturbée ! Vous êtes vraiment … le pire des …

Elle le fixa en hochant la tête dans une posture qui laissait entendre qu'elle voulait de le frapper avec la clé puis semblant changer d'avis, elle soupira bruyamment, jeta son arme par terre et se laissa tomber sur le lit en position assise. Elle prit sa tête dans ses mains et se ramassa sur elle-même, ce qui indiquait un besoin de se sentir rassurée.

\- Je n'avais pas l'intention de vous perturber.

Elle ne bougea pas, signe qu'elle n'accordait pas à cette affirmation toute l'attention escomptée. Heureusement, elle lui avait aussi présenté une série de points à clarifier.

\- La cérémonie de Koon-ut-so'lik peut être décrite comme la forme vulcaine de vos fiançailles. Lorsque de jeunes vulcains sont promis l'un à l'autre, ils accomplissent une fusion mentale un peu comme celle que vous avez expérimenté. Cette fusion crée un lien et c'est ce lien qui, au moment du … au moment dit , poussera le mâle à retrouver sa femelle. Il est donc essentiel qu'il existe entre vous et moi ; mais bien sûr, sans nous fiancer pour autant.

La jeune femme lui jeta un regard. L'approche didactique semblait donner des résultats positifs.

\- J'ai d'abord pensé que vous observer grâce au caméras de surveillance serait suffisant pour établir ce lien mais cette stratégie a échouée. Après avoir soupesé toutes les possibilités, l'initier au moment de votre sommeil m'a semblé avoir les meilleures chances de succès. C'est la raison de ma présence et c'est à ce titre que je vous observais.

Elle renifla et s'assit en indien, une posture plus détendue indiquant qu'elle était mieux disposée.

\- Bien entendu, comme il ne s'agit pas de vraies fiançailles, ce procédé n'inclut pas de contact physique. Dans le cas contraire, je n'aurais rien entrepris sans votre consentement, ajouta t-il en supposant qu'elle voudrait des éclaircissements sur cet aspect.

Elle leva soudainement la tête et le fixa.

\- Attendez un peu … dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Ça fait combien de fois que vous venez me mater la nuit ?

\- Je suis venu quatre fois.

Elle se mit à compter lentement sur ses doigts en murmurant. Grâce à son ouïe fine, il put saisir quelques mots dont «chez mon ex-belle-mère» et «équipe de klingons». Elle le regarda en plissant les yeux.

\- Ça fait quatre nuits de suite que je fais des rêves débiles où vous me baisez. C'est vous qui faites ça?

\- C'est vraiment très intéressant, dit-il en l'observant.

\- Mais MERDE! Vous allez fermer votre putain de gueule ?! Rien à foutre de vos saletés d'analyses!C'est vous ou pas?

Spock ne s'était jamais fait dire de «fermer sa putain de gueule» et une pointe de colère obscurcit son esprit. Un réflexe bien rodé s'interposa aussitôt. Sans presque y penser, il choisit de ne pas la ressentir et l'émotion disparut avant de faire effet.

\- Mademoiselle Kot, je vous demanderais de surveiller votre …

\- Excusez-moi commandant. J'avais l'impression que la mission était commencée, dit-elle en le toisant.

Il fronça les sourcils.

\- J'assure mes «fonctions» quand vous venez m'implanter vos sales trucs vulcains. Pas vrai ?

Selon les termes de l'entente, il était en effet convenu qu'elle n'avait pas à respecter la hiérarchie. À ce titre, et faute de closes d'exception, les échanges pouvaient malheureusement descendre jusqu'à un niveau civil. Il hocha la tête, approuvant à contre coeur.

\- Oui. Il est probable que ce soit moi qui induise ces rêves. Initier le Koon-ut-so'lik lors de votre sommeil a donné des résultats probants.

\- Merde … alors c'est ça! C'est ça que je sens tout le temps! Je croyais que j'étais dingue!

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Je sens comme s'il y avait toujours un sale taré en train de m'espionner ! dit-elle en lui lançant un regard agressif.

Elle le dévisagea longuement puis soupira et se laissa tomber à la renverse sur le matelas. Elle fixa le plafond en pinçant les lèvres.

\- Non … c'est pas ça, dit-elle d'un ton moins hostile. C'est comme …. c'est comme s'il y avait quelqu'un avec moi. Quelqu'un qui était tout le temps là. Presque avec moi dans mon corps … Vous voyez ?

\- Oui, dit Spock en se retenant de souligner que c'était encore une fois très intéressant.

\- Je le ressens, là, maintenant, dit-elle en relevant la tête pour le dévisager.

\- Oui. Je le perçois également.

\- Donc c'est ça votre truc ? Votre lien.

\- C'est exact.

\- Et vous comptiez me le dire quand au juste? Avant ou après que je demande un exorcisme ?! dit-elle d'un ton irrité.

\- Je ne croyais pas que les humains pouvaient ressentir les effets du Koon-ut-so'lik avec autant d'acuité. Je vous présente mes excuses pour cette erreur.

Elle grogna, sans qu'il puisse déterminer ce que cela signifiait.

\- Et vous allez rester combien de temps collé dans ma tête comme ça?

\- Le lien disparaîtra une fois la mission terminée.

\- J'espère que vous avez bien calculé cette fois parce que si je reste coincé avec votre putain de lien, je jure que je vous élimine pour régler le problème.

\- Sans fiançailles, la connexion disparaîtra faute d'être alimentée par un intérêt. J'ai procédé à des essais qui se sont révélés concluants.

\- Vous savez quoi? dit-elle avec un large sourire. Je crois que c'est la première bonne nouvelle que vous m'annoncez. Je me demandais si ça arriverait un jour.

Elle reposa la tête sur l'oreiller et soupira en passant vivement ses mains sur son visage comme si elle se débarbouillait.

\- Comme votre Kon-machin a fonctionné, on va pouvoir baiser pour votre foutu mission?

\- Oui.

Elle garda le silence quelques instants en le regardant fixement puis elle changea d'attitude de façon tout à fait inattendue. Elle souleva ses genoux afin de faire remarquer ses jambes puis se tourna sur le côté pour, estima t-il, mettre sa hanche en valeur.

\- Et on pourrait baiser maintenant ?

Techniquement, la réponse était oui mais il n'en voyait pas la nécessité et il se contenta de d'observer son manège qui s'apparentait le plus probablement au rituel de séduction terrien.

\- Non mais c'est que ces rêves … c'était vraiment bien alors… on pourrait le faire juste pour voir..., proposa t-elle en le dévisageant d'un air étrange.

Tout en le fixant, elle passa sa main sur son t-shirt en insistant sur sa poitrine.

\- Allez quoi …

Il l'observa impassible et elle se mit à rire.

\- D'accord, trop humain comme approche. Alors façon vulcain … hum … voyons voir, dit-elle en se grattant le nez. Ah voilà. Je crois qu'il serait avantageux de me faire voir un échantillon de ce qu'impliquera la mission en terme d'accouplement car les humains, très émotifs, répondent mieux aux situations extrêmes si on les y introduit progressivement.

L'argument aurait pu porter s'il avait été moins familier des stratégies terriennes.

\- Tentez-vous de me manipuler afin d'obtenir un coït?

Elle le regarda un moment puis eut l'air blasée ou peut-être déçue.

\- Vous êtes un champion pour casser l'ambiance commandant.

\- Je crois que vous devriez prendre cette mission avec plus de sérieux 3em classe Kot.

Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle fasse preuve d'agressivité, une attitude récurrente lorsqu'il la rappelait à l'ordre, mais il n'en fut rien. Elle se retourna sur le dos et allongée, regarda le plafond sans montrer d'émotion particulière.

\- Vous êtes totalement nul avec les femmes, monsieur Spock.

Il jugea inutile de l'informer que c'était également l'opinion du docteur Mccoy. Elle afficha une expression d'ennui puis elle posa son avant bras sur ses yeux comme si elle voulait s'aveugler volontairement. Dans cette étrange posture, elle resta immobile si longtemps qu'il se demanda si elle s'était rendormie.

\- Allez-vous en, dit-elle enfin.

Spock se retourna vers la porte sans discuter.

\- Et je ne veux plus vous revoir dans ma cabine sans ma permission.

\- Non. Ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

Elle ne répondit pas et il sortit d'un pas alerte, très satisfait de leur échange.

Il suivit le couloir désert et ce n'est qu'au moment d'entrer dans l'ascenseur qu'il se rappela les conseils de Mccoy. Il était certain que l'entretient ne s'était pas terminé sur une note formellement positive. Il n'avait pas offert de cadeaux et n'avait fait aucun compliment. Elle n'avait pas vraiment sourit, du moins, pas sans qu'il suspecte une certaine ironie. Il n'avait pas remarqué non plus que ses yeux soient devenus brillants, à l'exception bien sûr des moments où elle criait. Cependant, comme les manifestations de colère indiquaient le plus souvent une émotion négative, il était peu probable que cet aspect doive être considéré.

Il revint sur ses pas jusqu'à la porte de Kot et appuya sur la touche réservée aux visiteurs. Un moment, il crut qu'elle n'ouvrirait pas mais les portes s'écartèrent avec un chuintement.

\- Vous savez sonner ? Quelle surprise, dit-elle en croisant les bras sur son sous-vêtement. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez encore?

Il releva la tête et mit les mains derrière son dos.

\- Je tiens à vous dire que malgré un langage déplorable, vous avez fait preuve d'un professionnalisme surprenant. Même si vous avez démontré des signes d'insatisfaction, vous n'avez pas menacé d'abandonner vos fonctions. Vous n'avez pas non plus brandi cette menace pour tenter d'obtenir des avantages ; une retenue des plus inattendues. Je vous félicite. Votre intégrité est exemplaire.

Malgré qu'il lui ait adressé des compliments, elle ne sourit pas et ses yeux ne brillèrent pas non plus. Elle le fixa plutôt un air ahuri en battant des cils ce à quoi on pouvait déduire qu'une stratégie plus ciblée serait sans doute pertinente.

\- Souhaitez-vous être embrassée ?

\- Vous voulez m'embrasser? répéta t-elle en n'y comprenant plus rien.

\- Oui. Les terriennes apprécient ce genre d'attention.

Après un moment de stupéfaction, elle le jaugea avec une expression narquoise qui signifiait qu'elle doutait grandement de ses capacités à réussir quoi que ce soit dans ce domaine. II se composa un air digne mais il ne réussi pas à cacher que cette attitude hautaine l'agaçait. Kot s'en rendit compte et lui adressa un sourire caustique.

\- Tentez-vous de me manipuler afin d'obtenir un baiser ?

\- Non. En aucun cas.

L'expression de malice qui se peignit sur le visage de la jeune femme indiqua que sa réponse avait trahit ce qu'il pensait vraiment de cette embrassade : une déplaisante corvée. Elle sembla s'en réjouir et le fixa d'un air moqueur.

\- Très bien monsieur Spock. Je brûle de curiosité. Faites-moi voir de quoi les vulcains sont capable, dit-elle en se payant ouvertement sa tête.

Réalisant à quel point sa partenaire était devenue inamicale, Spock se dit que les conseils de Mccoy se révélaient justes. Mettre fin à une interaction sans avoir au préalable obtenu une réaction positive pouvait être risqué. Il soupira intérieurement et passa la porte tandis qu'elle le regardait avec un air de supériorité tout à fait hors de propos.

\- Et comme je me sens généreuse, je suis même disposée à épargner votre orgueil en acceptant un baiser typiquement vulcain*. Votre spécialité sans doute.

Il sembla tout d'abord étonné puis il acquiesça.

\- Bien. Si vous voulez.

Tout de même soulagé de ne pas avoir à poser la bouche sur son visage, il s'approcha d'elle jusqu'à ce que l'espace entre eux soit réduit à presque rien. Il la fixa dans les yeux et elle soutint son regard ; le défiant de faire quoi que ce soit qui ait la moindre chance de lui plaire.

Dès qu'il se trouva près d'elle, le lien du Koon-ut-so'lik se fit plus présent et plus fort. Il fut d'abord surpris mais il se rappela que la première fois qu'il avait fait face à T'pring lors de leurs retrouvailles, le même phénomène s'était produit.

Une fraction de seconde, il lui apparut avec clarté que ce fil d'esprit qui l'avait accompagné presque toute sa vie, lui avait terriblement manqué. En tout temps, il avait ressenti la présence de T'pring à l'autre bout de ce ruban d'énergie et la disparition soudaine de leur lien avait créé un vide avec lequel il avait été troublant de composer. D'ailleurs, à ce titre, on pouvait se demander s'il avait été très logique de chercher à intensifier cette expérience en s'introduisant quatre fois de suite dans les quartiers de Kot. Il nia aussitôt la pertinence de cette question et s'intéressa plutôt à la jeune femme devant lui.

\- Votre main, dit-il en levant la sienne.

\- Voilà qui est original, dit-elle en sous-entendant que c'était mal parti.

Jo leva sa main et l'imita en repliant trois doigts de manière à ne laisser que le majeur et l'index dressés. En la regardant dans les yeux, il posa ses propres doigts à l'endos des siens.

Spock n'avait jamais touché sa fiancée vulcaine aussi, ce qui se produisit le prit totalement par surprise.

L'énergie du Koon-ut-so'lik qui les reliait prit aussitôt de l'expansion, elle s'agrandit autour d'eux et les entoura à la façon d'une bulle qui semblait les isoler du reste du monde.

L'impression était enveloppante et feutrée. Elle décuplait la communication télépathique. Spock perçut que Jo songeait aux cabanes de coussins et de couvertures qu'elle assemblait dans le salon de ses parents lorsqu'elle était enfant. Il se dit que cette comparaison était appropriée. Le Koon-ut-so'lik créait un espace intime et confortable. Un instant, il se demanda s'il devait interrompre le baiser mais ne ressentant aucune peur chez sa partenaire, il jugea approprié de continuer.

Tout en maintenant le contact visuel, il descendit lentement ses doigts le long des siens. La sensation était plus riche et subtile que tout ce qu'il avait pu connaître jusque là. Kot sembla le ressentir également à en juger par l'étrange chair de poule qui souleva le duvet de son avant-bras. Lorsqu'il effleura le dos de sa main, il perçut dans son propre corps le frisson qui la parcourut. Puis il suivit la courbe du poignet jusqu'à la peau délicate sous laquelle battait les veines. Ses recherches sur la sexualité humaine lui ayant appris que l'intérieur du poignet était une zone érogène, il s'arrêta à effleurer la peau fine et soyeuse du bout de ses doigts. Il perçut aussitôt le trouble érotique qui s'empara de sa partenaire et il jugea préférable de rompre le contact. Il éloigna sa main et le dôme d'énergie qui les entourait disparut.

Fascinant.

En quelque secondes, Spock venait d'apprendre beaucoup de choses sur la culture vulcaine. Dès qu'un couple uni par le Koon-ut-so'lik se touchait de cette façon, ils créaient leur propre univers privé. Chaque fois qu'ils unissaient leurs doigts le lien de couple était positivement renforcé. Il avait vu accomplir ce geste des milliers de fois par des centaines de gens et il ne s'était jamais douté de rien. Comme tous ceux qui n'étaient pas mariés, il avait cru que ce geste n'était qu'un toucher anodin, une simple tradition à laquelle se soumettaient tous les couples. Cependant, chez les vulcains les touchers étaient rarement anodins et celui-ci l'était visiblement encore moins que les autres.

Kot le regarda avec étonnement comme pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé tout ça. Elle semblait également mieux disposée envers lui. À tout le moins, elle n'avait plus du tout l'irritante expression de suffisance qu'elle lui avait servie en acceptant son offre. Évidemment, le baiser vulcain s'était révélé de loin supérieur à ce qu'elle imaginait et ses moqueries apparaissaient infondées. Une petite victoire qui lui fit presque ressentir un élan d'orgueil ; élan qui fut aussitôt maîtrisé et anéanti par son esprit discipliné, ne laissant filtrer qu'un inoffensif contentement.

\- Diriez-vous que cette expérience vous laisse sur une impression positive ? demanda t-il en l'observant.

Elle le regarda un long moment avec une expression indéchiffrable puis elle sourit timidement et hocha la tête pour signifier que oui.

Pour la première fois Spock ressentit une certaine attirance envers elle. Probablement en raison du Koon-ut-so'lik. Probablement aussi pour les qualités morales inattendues dont elle avait fait preuve. Cela lui sembla de bonne augure pour la mission et il la regarda un instant en silence.

\- Mademoiselle Kot.

Il pencha la tête pour lui adresser un salut puis considérant inutile d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, il se retourna et sortit.

Les conseils du docteur avaient été suivis à la lettre, appliqués conformément à l'usage terrien et les résultats avaient été ceux escomptés. Suite à cette essai, on pouvait avancer qu'il était faux d'affirmer que les femmes étaient «compliquées». Du moins, elles ne l'étaient pas plus que les mâles qui dans l'ensemble se montraient tout aussi illogiques, imprévisibles et inutilement émotifs que les femelles. Un inconvénient récurrent qui venait avec les humains de tous les sexes.

Malgré ces difficultés typiquement terriennes, Kot avait réagit de façon optimale au Koon-ut-so'lik et Spock considéra dès lors que cette étape de la mission était terminée. Satisfait, il entra dans l'ascenseur et tandis qu'il quittait l'étage des tech, il prit soin de dresser une barrière mentale qui l'aveugla sciemment quant à son regret de ne plus pouvoir y revenir.

* * *

Note : Il semble y avoir quelques incertitudes canonique au sujet du toucher vulcain ou à tout le moins, je ne suis pas certaine si le fin mot de l'histoire est parfaitement clair pour moi.

D'une part, nous avons le toucher vulcain où les couples mettent en contact leurs index et leur majeur. Comme les parents de Spock dans _Journey to Babel_. Un toucher accompli en privé ou en public. Dans ce cas il ne s'agit pas d'un baiser à proprement dit. Selon monsieur Nimoy dans sa biographie _I am Spock_ , il s'agit plutôt de l'équivalent terrien de se tenir la main.

Mais d'autre part, il y a le toucher de la main qui comprend une caresse et qui semble réservé à des moments plus intime. Dans _The Enterprise incident_ où Spock et une capitaine romulienne sont présentés en pleine manœuvre de séduction, le toucher vulcain a clairement une dimension érotique. Fait intéressant, Gene Roddenberry avait prévu des baisers entre les deux individus d'espèces cousines mais Nimoy insista pour jouer un équivalent plus représentatif d'une relation extraterrestre. Dans ces circonstances, le toucher vulcain sensuel que l'on connaît est donc la version extraterrestre du baiser humain.

Par conséquent, j'imagine que le plus probable est qu'il existe deux touchers différents. Un tout à fait chaste qui est approprié à l'espace public (simple toucher des doigts) et un autre plus charnel réservé à l'espace intime (caresse de la main). C'est du moins de cette façon que j'ai réglé le dilemme dans le cadre de cette fanfic.

Je souligne également que les fonctions du lien du Koon-ut-so'lik présentés ici ne sont que pure extrapolation de ma part. C'est que je trouve ce lien très intéressant. Relier télépathiquement les couples dans leur enfance me semble une procédure fascinante à imaginer. Et que sait-on en réalité du Koon-ut-so'lik? Fort peu de chose.

À sept ans les enfants font une fusion mentale qui les relient l'un à l'autre. Lorsque l'un des deux entre en pon farr, l'autre le ressens par ce lien et les fiancés se rejoignent. À ma connaissance (qui est loin d'être parfaite) le seul autre élément d'importance à ce sujet est le si beau poème que Spock et T'Pring échangent lorsqu'ils se revoient pour la première fois via l'écran de l'Enterprise.

«Tu fais partie de moi, tout en ne le faisant pas, toi qui m'a toujours touché sans jamais me toucher.» ( _Parted from me and never parted. Never and always touching._ _)_

De ceci, on peut tirer quelques déductions.

1- Certaines informations peuvent être transmises par ce lien.

2- Ce lien est essentiel lors du pon farr car il attire les conjoints l'un vers l'autre. Il fonctionnerait donc comme une sorte de géolocalisation du partenaire, de là son utilité concrète.

3- Ceux qui sont reliés par lui se «touchent» d'une certaine façon ce qui laisse croire que les partenaires peuvent se «ressentir» l'un l'autre.

Bien sûr ce ne sont que de simples déductions mais il y a de quoi broder pour un auteur motivé ;)


	7. La ballade du réservoir septique

Johann travaillait encore une fois sur la cuve de recyclage septique. Avec tous ces congés, ils avaient dû la remplacer et ils avaient envoyé un bleu qui avait endommagé non seulement un tuyau mais aussi le système électrique du réservoir. Le temps qu'on s'en rende compte, le réservoir avait eu le temps de se remplir ; et s'il y a un seul réservoir qu'on ne veut pas voir déborder …

Bien entendu, selon White, elle seule avait les compétences nécessaire pour réparer cette merde. Elle n'avait donc pas trop eu le choix. Coincée à l'intérieur de la cuve de trois mètres de haut entre le bassin de polymère et le revêtement extérieur elle colmatait le tuyau avec un chalumeau à induction.

En vérifiant la batterie de la soudeuse, elle se dit pour la centième fois qu'il fallait qu'elle se décide à demander à Spock de la muter ailleurs, il lui devait bien ça. Sauf que bien sûr, maintenant qu'il avait fait son éloge, elle était un peu coincée. Il y avait certainement de quoi être impressionné par le fait qu'elle n'ait pas «tenté d'obtenir d'avantages» mais à vrai dire, c'était seulement qu'elle avait hésité trop longtemps à aller le voir.

Et puis c'était normal non? Bon sang! Quiconque se retrouverait coincé dans cette cuve ferait tout pour en sortir! Quiconque proposerait une baise de chiotte dans le genre aurait aussi la galanterie de faire quelque chose. Manque de pot, elle se coltinait un vulcain qui devait croire qu'elle se complaisait dans les excréments de l'équipage ; une activité typiquement humaine.

Jo soupira et baissa son masque de sûreté. Elle appuya le bout du pistolet électromagnétique sur le tuyau de duranium et fit jaillir des étincelles vertes qui égayèrent la cuve à la manière d'un minuscule feu d'artifice.

Bien sûr, il ne lui avait rien refusé comme tel. En fait, il l'aurait sûrement muté si elle l'avait demandé. Mais maintenant qu'il l'avait félicité pour ça, c'était plus compliqué. Et pas seulement parce qu'elle aurait l'air d'une tarte. Il y avait autre chose.

Quand il l'avait touché et qu'elle s'était retrouvé dans cette bulle étrange qui lui avait donné un peu l'impression d'être dans une sorte de … cabane de couverture immatérielle, elle avait senti tout plein de choses. Comme si elle était télépathe ou un truc du genre. Par exemple, au début, elle avait perçu qu'il était surpris, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que ce truc se produise. Ou lorsqu'il avait touché son poignet, elle avait eu l'impression qu'il savait d'avance que ça allait lui plaire. Mais pas tout à fait. Ou peut-être pas. C'était difficile à dire. Sauf que vu à quel point ça lui avait plu, il y avait quand même des chances pour qu'il sache ce qu'il faisait.

Jo mis le pistolet hors tension, remonta sa visière et vérifia que la soudure avait bien prise. Elle abaissa le masque d'un geste expert et arrosa de nouveau sa combinaison rouge d'étincelles émeraude.

Et après avoir vécu ce truc avec lui, après l'avoir «perçu» lui, quelque chose lui disait que le respect qu'il avait pour elle aurait de l'importance. Quelque chose lui disait que le fait qu'elle n'ait rien demandé lui avait valu son respect. C'était juste une impression mais elle était prête à parier là dessus. Et vu ce qui l'attendait, mieux valait garder ses bonnes cartes en main. Si elle échangeait son poste de deux de pique contre une promotion, en quelque part, elle allait se retrouver avec un dix de carreau alors que dans le jeu qui l'attendait, ce connard de deux de pique pourrait peut-être bien valoir un joker.

Alors c'était un pensez-y bien.

Sauf que coincée dans ce container à merde, la chose intelligente à faire semblait parfaitement évidente.

Au travers son casque de protection, les étoiles jaillissant de la soudure semblaient oranges et fades alors qu'en réalité, elles étaient d'un vert splendide. Elle s'était toujours demandé pourquoi les ingénieurs avaient toujours considérés que la beauté de ce feu d'étoile n'avait aucune importance. Sinon, à moins d'être cons, depuis le temps ils auraient trouvé le moyen de faire une vitre de sécurité qui permette de l'admirer.

C'était un peu comme Spock. On le voyait avec une sorte de masque de soudure terrien et il semblait vert et fade alors que sans masque … il arrivait à tirer des étincelles d'un innocent poignet.

Parce qu'il fallait bien avouer que ça avait été vraiment génial d'être touchée comme ça. D'être «perçue». Elle n'avait jamais rien senti de tel. C'était comme si ses doigts étaient passés au travers elle pour toucher son «corps d'énergie» ou un truc du genre. Ça faisait un effet soyeux et intense ; un toucher très doux et en même temps puissant.

Tout ça venait sûrement de ce konshi-machin. Ce lien qu'il lui avait implanté.

À tout le moins, depuis que Spock savait qu'elle pouvait le percevoir, il semblait faire gaffe. Elle ne sentait plus autant sa présence. Comme s'il s'était fermé. Mais elle pouvait quand même ressentir qu'il était à l'autre bout du lien. C'était facile, elle n'avait qu'à suivre le fil d'énergie et il était là ; pas très loin, sur la passerelle. Elle sentit soudain qu'il tournait son attention vers elle, percevant qu'elle le cherchait. Elle ferma aussitôt son esprit, n'ayant aucune envie qu'il sache qu'elle pensait à lui. Il se ferma également et l'impression disparut.

C'était quand même dingue ce truc.

Jo arrêta la soudeuse et vérifia son travail. Pas terrible comme boulot. En fait, ça aurait été bien pour un tech normal mais pour quelqu'un de son niveau, c'était nul. Elle avait intérêt à se concentrer plus que ça songea t-elle en replaçant la visière. Mais bien sûr, c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Il n'était pas trop simple de se concentrer quand en même temps, elle devait composer avec un lien méta-débile qui la vrillait à un type insupportable et complètement barge, une saleté d'extraterrestre qui allait bientôt la bourrer comme un con et ce, dans les pires conditions possibles.

Jo soupira et reprit le joint mal fichu en se disant que de voir les choses comme ça n'aidait en rien. Et puis c'était injuste. Il n'était pas si taré tout de même. Quand il était revenu dans sa chambre, il avait vraiment fait un effort pour être gentil. Son approche était nulle mais justement on voyait bien que ce n'était pas sa tasse de thé et qu'il s'était forcé pour lui faire plaisir. Et ça, c'était quand même un bon point pour lui.

Sans compter que la façon dont il l'avait regardé après son baiser vulcain, il fallait bien qu'elle avoue que ça lui avait fait un petit quelque chose. Il avait toujours eu une attitude détachée et professionnelle avec elle mais à ce moment là, ses yeux sombres étaient devenus profonds et il l'avait regardé longtemps avec une sorte d'attention feutrée. Il avait quand même une belle gueule quand il faisait cette tête. Elle en comprenait presque les techs qui disaient qu'il était sex.

Et s'il pouvait lui faire sentir des choses pareilles juste en touchant sa main, on ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer le reste. Jo eut un sourire malicieux sous sa visière ; sourire qu'elle perdit bien vite en songeant que dans l'état où il serait, ce n'était sûrement pas une bonne nouvelle. Elle fut parcourue d'un désagréable frisson et arrêta la soudeuse qui s'était écartée de son chemin.

Juste à ce moment, elle eut l'impression de décoller de terre, impression qu'elle associa tout de suite à celle qu'on avait lorsqu'on se faisait téléporter.

Spock releva soudain la tête de la console. Il resta immobile une seconde comme s'il écoutait puis il se leva subitement et s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur. Il saisit la poignée qu'il tourna à gauche jusqu'au fond, utilisant l'énergie maximum permise pour une manœuvre d'urgence et descendit les étages à toute vitesse. L'alarme rouge retentit à la mili-seconde où il dépassait le douzième **,** confirmant ce qu'il savait déjà.

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur les ingénieurs qui se précipitaient en courant sur les lieux du drame. Spock les suivit et se retrouva dans le cercle des techs qui se rassemblaient autour du grand vide créé par la disparition de la cuve de recyclage septique. Un gros tuyau de polymère blanc et souple sortant du plafond se balançait paresseusement au dessus du vide tandis que la dizaine de petits tuyaux blancs qui couraient par terre semblaient avoir été sectionnés au scalpel et faisait entendre des gargouillis en laissant s'échapper des fluides opaques ou de la poussière noire.

Il tendit l'oreille

\- Oui monsieur. C'est exact monsieur. Aucun blessé capitaine mais la 3em classe Kot se trouvait dans la cuve. Pardon? 3em classe Johann Kot capitaine. Elle est disparue avec la cuve.

Spock leva les yeux sur le grand vide laissé par le réservoir. Il ne voyait aucune explication logique à cet enlèvement ni aucun indice sur la manière dont il avait pu être réalisé. C'est à ce moment que sa main se mit à trembler, qu'un frisson brûlant s'éleva tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale et que la rage griffa son esprit.

C'est aussi à ce moment que le tuyau fixé au plafond fit entendre un gargouillement sourd et expulsa énergiquement trois gros étrons enrobés de gelée bleue. Tout le monde battit aussitôt en retraite et la matière percuta le sol avec un _ploc_ visqueux. À bonne distance, la foule fixa l'immondice avec un silence grave et tandis que son effluve atteignait les narines, chacun réalisa que la disparition de cette cuve était dans les faits, une réelle catastrophe.

 **000**

L'impression de vertige disparut et Jo enleva son casque. Elle voyait que dalle. Il faisait noir comme dans un putain de four! Merde! C'était quoi ce bordel ?! Elle tâtonna devant elle et trouva le tuyau. Elle appuya la soudeuse dessus et la mit en marche. Le feu d'étincelles vertes illumina la cuve. Elle put voir à quelque pieds au-dessus d'elle. Tout était noir.

Immédiatement son cerveau l'informa qu'elle n'était plus sur le vaisseau mais elle refusa de le croire. «Si on était encore sur le vaisseau on entendrait les techs jurer et crier dans le noir non?» Ça c'était un point. «Tu viens de ressentir les effets d'une téléportation pas vrai? intervint sa raison. Ça fait du sens de ne plus être sur le vaisseau.» Sauf que ça n'avait pas de sens puisqu'il fallait un équipement vraiment bien foutu pour téléporter une cuve de cette taille.

De ce qu'elle en savait, aucune planète du système dans lequel ils se trouvaient n'avait de technologie avancée. «Non, c'est faux, argumenta son esprit, ce qu'on sait, c'est que les scanners n'ont rien trouvé.» Oui. Bien sûr. Il était possible que des ploucs indétectables vivant dans le coin possèdent une technologie assez avancée pour piller mine de rien un vaisseau interstellaire et surtout, qu'ils aient réussi à embarquer deux tonnes bien sonnées les doigts dans le nez. Très peu probable mais possible. Sauf que parmi tout le matos de pointe qu'il y avait sur ce rafiot ils auraient choisi quoi? La cuve à merde? Il fallait des voleurs drôlement tarés. Entre vous et moi chère raison, s'ils sont assez cons pour rafler le réservoir septique, ils sont beaucoup trop couillons pour réussir un coup pareil.

Son esprit se mit à ramer mais n'arriva à fournir aucune explication valable. Il en vint à la conclusion qu'il fallait cesser les déductions et passer un niveau suivant : jeter un œil à l'extérieur. Sauf qu'elle n'en avait pas du tout envie. Aussitôt, un grand éclat de rire jaillit de sous son crâne. Était-elle vraiment en train de se dire qu'elle voulait rester dans ce putain de réservoir ? La vie vous réserve des surprises comme ça parfois.

C'est alors qu'elle songea au lien. Le lien! Elle se concentra et le ressentit. Elle tenta de le suivre mais n'y arriva pas. Merde! Ça marchait toujours pourtant! Elle se faisait chier dix fois par jour à fermer son esprit à ce sale vulcain et maintenant qu'elle en avait besoin, plus personne au bout du fil. «Tu vois. Tu t'es fait téléporter et il y a un champ de protection qui empêche les communications», dit sa raison en revenant à la charge. Pour ça, elle n'en savait foutre rien. Peut-être que rien ne l'empêchait mais que ça ne fonctionnait plus à partir d'une certaine distance. «Ça aussi ça implique que tu te sois fait téléporter alors bouge toi le cul et plus vite que ça!»

Jo se secoua et attrapa l'échelle de service. Elle y monta, posa la soudeuse contre le revêtement de duranuim et appuya sur la détente. Putain de bordel de merde! Elle était dans une saleté de grotte! Autour d'elle, elle pouvait apercevoir dans l'ombre un véritable dépotoir de machineries, de tuyaux, une grande cuve qui semblait en plexiglas. Ces salopards n'en étaient visiblement pas à leur premier vol.

Un chuintement attira soudain son attention. Une chose se pointait à l'horizon du couloir qui donnait sur la grotte, quelque chose de pâle qui grouillait. Dans le noir, ça ressemblait à un gros insecte et c'était suivi par un chuintement qui laissait penser que cette créature était accompagnée par toute une armé de ces pâleurs grouillantes. Elle ferma la soudeuse et se jeta dans la cuve.

Une cachette ! L'arrivé des tuyaux! Dans le noir le plus complet, elle courut de l'autre côté du réservoir et tâtonna pour ouvrir la petite porte. Où était ce foutu bouton d'ouverture! Elle le trouva mais bien sûr, il n'y avait plus d'énergie pour le faire fonctionner. Merde! Le chuintement prenait de l'ampleur, elle entendait le bruit des premières griffes, ou quoi que ces créature aillent au bout des pattes, grincer contre le métal du réservoir.

Elle posa la soudeuse contre le revêtement extérieur et la lumière verte lui permit de trouver rapidement la chevillette d'ouverture manuelle. C'est à ce moment qu'elle vit apparaître au dessus d'elle, une tête de cauchemar. La créature d'un blanc laiteux ressemblait à une hideuse fourmi. Elle semblait gigantesque avec ses longues antennes et surtout, ses larges mandibules qui claquèrent dans sa direction. Aussitôt, des dizaines de ces créatures d'au moins trois mètre de long se faufilèrent entre la cuve et le revêtement extérieur. Dans un chaos de pattes, d'antennes et de mandibules, elles envahirent le mince espace comme une marée. Jo hurla et d'instinct teint la soudeuse devant elle.

Elle se trouva plongée dans le noir et distribua des chocs électriques au hasard tandis qu'elle ouvrait la trappe. Elle se glissa dans le réduit et réussi à refermer la porte de métal à la barbe des assaillantes. Elles tâtonnèrent autour de la trappe mais ne réussirent pas à l'ouvrir. Rapidement, les sales bestioles se désintéressèrent d'elle mais elle les entendait s'affairer autour de la cuve en y faisant dieu sait quoi.

Elle prit quelques bonnes respirations pour essayer de calmer la panique qui paralysait son cerveau puis reprenant sur elle, elle posa la soudeuse contre le revêtement. Le feu d'artifice émeraude éclaira le réduit bourré de câbles et de tuyaux. Silicium, carbonite, polymère, cuivre. Bordel! … Comment arriver à tirer quoi que ce soit d'un matos aussi merdique.

 **000**

Kirk observait l'écran avec attention depuis maintenant deux heures. L'alarme rouge clignotait dans tout les coins du vaisseau, tout le monde était à son poste, gonflé à bloc et prêt au combat. Sauf qu'il n'y avait rien. Rien du tout. C'était le calme plat. Ils venaient de se faire dévaliser et pas l'ombre d'un vaisseau ennemi.

Ils avaient fouillé la ceinture d'astéroïde et passé au crible chaque millimètre d'espace aussi loin qu'on pouvait voir. Un moment, il s'était dit qu'ils avaient affaire à un vaisseau romulien mais bien sûr, il était peu probable que les romuliens soient prêt à risquer une guerre avec la fédération pour dérober une cuve remplie d'étrons. L'agression devait donc venir de la planète elle-même. Il y avait forcément des petits malins bien cachés là-dessus. Ils avaient un transporteur cinq étoiles et il s'agissait maintenant de le débusquer. Le danger ne semblant plus maximum il était temps de faire le point.

\- Alarme jaune, annonça Kirk.

\- Oui capitaine, dit Chekov.

\- Scott, Mccoy. Au rapport. Salle du conseil, dit-il dans l'interphone. Monsieur Sulu, prenez la relève.

\- Bien capitaine.

Kirk se dirigea vers l'ascenseur qui s'ouvrit.

\- Monsieur Spock.

Ce dernier était concentré sur le scope et ne lui accorda aucune attention.

\- Monsieur Spock, insista t-il sans plus de succès.

Jim haussa les sourcils. Bien entendu, sa partenaire était disparue et il était inquiet ; ou du moins la version vulcaine de l'inquiétude.

\- Monsieur Spock, dit Uraha.

Spock leva enfin la tête et Kirk lui fit signe de la suivre. Un instant, on aurait dit qu'il allait refuser puis il se décida et suivit son capitaine jusqu'à la salle du conseil où ils furent rapidement rejoint par les autres. Scotty semblait d'humeur particulièrement massacrante et il s'assit lourdement en posant brusquement la tablette devant lui. Les autres prirent place et le capitaine commença par un tour de table.

\- Mccoy?

\- Il n'y a aucun blessé à déplorer au-delà de l'enlèvement de mademoiselle Kot, annonça t-il

\- Spock?

Le second avait mis ses mains sous la table et semblait concentré.

\- Monsieur Spock ?

Il revint à lui et prit un air sérieux.

\- J'estime que le réservoir a été déplacé avec une forme de téléportation différente de celle que nous utilisons. La tuyauterie a été sectionnée avec une grande précision. Nous ne connaissons pas de technologie capable de procéder de cette façon. Aucun indice sur les intentions des agresseur n'a pu être découvert. Cette action est illogique à première vue.

\- Aurait-ils pu vouloir enlever mademoiselle Kot? demanda Mccoy.

\- C'est peu probable. Elle n'a aucune importance.

Mccoy lui lança un regard de reproche.

\- Sans importance ? Croyez-vous?

\- Aucune au niveau politique, militaire ou diplomatique. Le réservoir semble être la cible principale. Johann Kot n'est qu'un dommage collatéral.

\- Pour vous du moins, cela semble clair, ironisa Mccoy.

\- Est-ce tout monsieur Spock? dit Kirk avec un regard appuyé à Léonard.

\- Non. Je suis presque certain que les voleurs utilisent un système de brouillage qui empêchent les communications. Considérant ce que nous savons déjà sur leur méthode de téléportation, j'estime qu'ils peuvent aussi posséder des technologies plus agressives. Leur localisation est inconnue.

Il se recula pour signifier qu'il en avait fini.

Soudain, Spock ressenti un changement. Depuis sa disparition, il n'arrivait plus à voir sa femelle au bout du lien mais il pouvait percevoir certaines vibrations, probablement induites par l'intensité de ses émotions. Au départ, elle avait eu une émotion puissante. De peur peut-être. Puis pendant presque deux heures, il n'avait rien perçu de spécial. Jusqu'à maintenant où elle éprouvait à nouveau quelque chose. Il se concentra, à l'écoute du moindre indice qui pourrait les aider à la localiser.


	8. De l'effet des étincelles

À l'étroit dans son réduit, Jo observait l'arme merdique qu'elle avait réussi à bricoler. Bien sûr, tout ce qu'elle avait c'était une soudeuse. Rien pour découper, pour sectionner, pour tirer. Même pas une pince minable. Il fallait tout arracher à la main, mains qui étaient d'ailleurs devenues bien saignantes au fil de l'exercice. Trois fois par seconde, ses outils lui manquaient terriblement. Juste avec un équipement minimum, elle aurait pu se faire une putain de bombe. Mais bien sûr, ça ne donnait rien de se morfondre vu que ça aurait pu être pire.

Malgré tout, elle avait réussi à trouver un bout de tuyau de polythane et y greffer des circuits électrique en duranium. Ce métal réagissait plutôt mal avec la soudure à induction et on évitait normalement de les combiner mais ici, cette propriété représentait une chance unique. Elle entoura le chalumeau avec les fils métalliques nichés dans le tuyau blanc, connecta la soudeuse au tuyau et se retrouva avec une sorte d'énorme fusil disgracieux et délirant. Elle appuya sur la détente. Une salve d'étincelle verte jaillit violemment du tuyau comme un feu d'artifice et arrosa le revêtement devant elle.

Impressionnant. Plus ou moins inoffensif mais impressionnant. Il restait à prier pour que ces saletés aient peur des phénomènes de cirque.

À part ça, elle avait réussi à trouver un morceau de tuyau en tritanium et avait donc un gourdin primitif qui ferait grande impression sur ces monstres gigantesques armés de mandibules de luxe. Mais pour tout de suite, la meilleure option c'était de rester là, se faire oublier et espérer qu'on la trouve avant qu'elle se transforme en squelette desséché.

Cette éventualité fut aussitôt réduite à néan car l'imposante coque de métal qui la séparait de ces horreurs se volatilisa soudainement devant elle, laissant un grand trou d'un bon mètre de diamètre. Elle hurla en s'extrayant de sa retraite devenu un cul de sac mortel. Paniquée, elle pointa son arme devant elle et comme un clown qui accompagne son entrée en scène d'effets spéciaux, elle envoya une salve de joyeuses étincelles autour d'elle. La lumière verte lui permit de réaliser que des dizaines et des dizaines de ces sales bestiaux s'affairaient autour de la cuve. Plusieurs tournèrent leur tête pâle vers elle en claquant des mandibules.

À la lueur de son pauvre pétard, ces atrocités semblaient avoir la même couleur que les affreuses araignées d'une pâleur maladive qu'on trouvait parfois dans les cabanons sombres ou dans les grottes. Mais à voir comment elles étaient baraquées et la façon dont elles balançaient leurs antennes, c'était des sortes de fourmis. Des fourmis de trois mètres de long avec une sale tête de cauchemar. Un peu la même que celle des larves de fourmilion, la sale bête hypocrite qui se cachait dans le sable et attrapait tout ce qui passait à portée.

Jo avala sa salive en réalisant que son gourdin était maintenant hors d'atteinte et terrifiée, elle menaça les monstres avec son jet d'étoile. Elle ressentit un incroyable soulagement lorsqu'elles reculèrent, semblant craindre le phénomène. Elles restèrent à bonne distance mais l'entourèrent en agitant les antennes et en claquant des mandibules. Des mandibules de très grand luxe. Longues et larges et bardées de pointes acérées sur tout l'intérieur. Elle réalisa soudain qu'elle allait se faire happer et couper en deux par la première de ces saletés qui réussirait à l'attraper et ressenti une profonde terreur.

Elle regarda derrière elle, il y avait tellement de fourmi sur la cuve qu'on ne la voyait même plus. Elles étaient des centaines. Putain de bordel de merde ! Elle ne sortirait pas d'ici vivante, à moins d'un miracle.

 **000**

Assis au bout de la table de conférence, Jim regarda Spock qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Il ressemblait à un amant éploré qui vient de se faire larguer et se remémore le bon temps qu'il a passé avec sa belle. Sauf que bien sûr, c'était plutôt étrange d'imaginer Spock dans une transe pareille.

\- Capitaine? dit brusquement Scotty pour attirer son attention.

Scotty était d'une humeur massacrante. Que quelqu'un ait osé toucher à son vaisseau le rendait furieux mais visiblement, devoir s'occuper d'un problème aussi pourri lui plaisait encore moins.

\- Scotty. Où en sont les réparations? demanda Kirk pour le lancer.

\- Il n'y a pas de réparation possible capitaine. Il n'y a plus de réservoir, dit-il sèchement.

\- Je veux dire le remplacement de la cuve.

\- Dans le moment, nous somme aussi incapable de remplacer cette cuve que de remplacer les réacteurs s'ils venaient à disparaître subitement, dit-il furieux.

\- Je veux dire, un remplacement temporaire bien sûr, dit Kirk déjà à bout de ce désagréable sujet.

\- Personne n'a pensé à prévoir une cuve de rechange au cas où notre réservoir septique se ferait dévaliser capitaine. Il n'y a aucune procédure. Il n'y a même pas de précédents. J'estime qu'il doit s'agir d'une première dans l'histoire de l'ingénierie spatiale, dit-il en ouvrant des yeux tellement grands qu'ils semblèrent globuleux.

\- Alors quel est votre plan, demanda Kirk en soupirant.

\- Un réservoir septique a de nombreuses fonction. La plus importante est l'extraction de la masse liquide et la réduction de la matière en granulés compacts. En l'absence de ce procédé, nous sommes forcés de gérer directement … la matière première, dit-il en prenant clairement la chose comme une injure personnelle.

\- Je vois, dit Jim qui en fait n'avait pas la moindre envie de voir quoi que ce soit. Alors comment allez vous gérer cette … matière première ?

\- Vous avez mis le doigts sur le problème capitaine, dit l'ingénieur en le regardant de haut.

Kirk grimaça un sourire en se disant qu'il ne mettrait pas le doigt là dessus pour tout l'or du monde.

\- En tant que médecin, je me permet de souligner que cette situation implique des risques sanitaires et surtout bactériologiques, intervint Mccoy. C'est un danger qui doit être pris très au sérieux. Surtout sur un vaisseau.

\- Dans ce cas, j'imagine que nous pourrons exceptionnellement vidanger à l'extérieur, supposa Kirk.

\- Impossible. Rejeter des déchets biologique, surtout des déchets de cette nature, est un crime grave, dit Scotty.

\- Interdiction par le règlement C-1820-E, intervint Spock qui sortit soudainement de sa torpeur. Des peines de prison sont prévues dans le cas de déversement intentionnel.

\- Excusez-moi mais je ne vois pas très bien pourquoi ce serait si grave, dit Jim qui commençait à perdre patience. Dans le pire des cas, tout serait désintégré avant de tomber sur le sol.

\- C'est ce qu'on croyait jusqu'à l'incident de l'Arcadium, expliqua Spock. Ce règlement fut adopté conséquemment à la destruction de la biodiversité de la planète D-25 quatre ans après le déversement de ….

Il se tut et releva la tête comme s'il écoutait quelque chose.

\- Peu importe, reprit Scotty, le fait est que nous sommes forcés de stocker ces déchets «non transformés» sur le vaisseau et que nous n'avons pas de contenants appropriés à une telle matière. Ni assez de contenants inappropriés pour tenir très longtemps, dit-il avec un regard appuyé.

\- Vu la situation d'urgence, ne pourrait-on pas sacrifier un réservoir moins important ? suggéra Kirk qui ne voyait plus par quel bout prendre le problème.

\- Nous avons le choix entre le réservoir de purification des liquides qui fournit l'eau potable ou le réservoir d'eau potable. J'avoue que j'hésite capitaine, dit Scotty comme s'il le défiait de choisir.

Jim expira bruyamment d'un air embêté. En tant que capitaine, les détails du recyclage n'avaient jamais retenu son attention mais aujourd'hui, il réalisait avec une certaine déception que la dernière des nécessité biologiques était capable de redéfinir vos priorités de façon aussi soudaine que brutale. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, ils étaient complètement dépassés par le problème.

\- Je pourrais peut-être ajouter un agent constipant aux boissons de l'équipage, improvisa Bones.

Scotty haussa les sourcils et sembla reprendre espoir tandis que Kirk se trémoussait sur sa chaise, peu friand de tels détails.

\- Par contre, si on venait à manquer du traitement en question, j'imagine que nous pourrions faire face à une soudaine mise à niveau, songea Bones.

Scotty le regarda comme s'il n'était pas sûr de comprendre.

\- Autrement dit, tout ce qu'on aura réussi à éviter ou plus précisément, à retenir sur le long terme ressortirait à très court terme, dit Mccoy l'air embêté. Avec plus de quatre-cent personnes à bord, il pourrait s'agir d'un volume assez considérable et … assez soudain.

Le visage de Scotty se décomposa en imaginant l'atroce tsunami.

\- Alors peut-être qu'au fond, il vaut mieux gérer tout ça à mesure, supposa Mccoy.

\- Oui, j'imagine que ce sera plus … sécuritaire, dit Kirk troublé.

\- Je serais d'accord si une gestion était possible, dit Scotty en les ramenant à la dure réalité. Et sans vouloir en rajouter, dites vous bien que d'ici peu de temps, il sera impossible d'éviter … vous savez ...

Comme s'il n'osait même pas prononcer le mot, Scotty se contenta d'indiquer son nez, siège de l'odorat.

C'était l'information de trop et Kirk se recula dans le fond de son siège. Il se massa le front en se disant qu'à la lumière de ces informations, il devait revoir ses déduction sur les possibles responsables de ce vol. Finalement, il n'était peut-être pas exclu que ce soit les romuliens qui aient fait le coup. La perte de ce réservoir se révélait tellement dramatique qu'une guerre intersidérale ne semblait pas trop cher payé pour réussir à s'en procurer un.

Sans avertir, Spock se leva brusquement en bousculant sa chaise et resta debout en regardant droit devant lui.

\- Monsieur Spock ? Quelque chose ne va pas? demanda Mccoy qui avait sursauté.

Il ne répondit pas et resta debout avec un air catastrophé.

\- Spock? dit Kirk soudain inquiet.

 **000**

Jo faisait des pieds et des mains pour tenir les monstres à distance. Ayant peut-être réalisé que l'étrange créature aux étincelles représentaient un danger, les fourmis firent cercle autour d'elle et se contentèrent de la tenir à l'oeil durant ce qui lui sembla une éternité. Soudain, le cercle s'ouvrit pour laisser place à une fourmi avec des mandibules plus petite et celle-ci se précipita aussitôt sur elle.

Avec un grand cri, Jo lui balança un bon coup de soudeuse pétillante entre les yeux, la sale bête se recula en claquant des mandibules d'une drôle de façon. Plus guère impressionnées par son pétard, les grosse fourmis du cercle se jetèrent alors sur son arme qui lui fut promptement arraché des mains.

Aussitôt, le monstre se précipita sur elle. Elle sentit la kératine dure de ses pattes qui griffait sa combinaison et l'emprisonnait comme dans un étau. L'immonde créature referma ses mandibules autour de sa tête et Jo se crispa en comprenant qu'elle allait se faire écrabouiller le crâne. Un liquide moussu l'étouffa en l'empêchant de respirer et jo comprit qu'elle allait plutôt se faire noyer dans ce poison dégueulasse.

Malgré elle, elle en avala une bonne lampée et tout fut fini.

 **000**

\- Monsieur Spock? demanda Jim à nouveau.

Debout devant sa chaise, il les regarda gravement.

\- La 3em classe Johann Kot est décédée.

Un silence pesant s'abattit autour de la table.

\- Comment pouvez-vous en être sûr? demanda Mccoy stupéfait.

\- Je le sais, dit Spock qui regardait gravement devant lui.

\- Et comment le savez-vous ? insista Kirk.

-Je le … sens, dit-il à contre coeur.

\- C'est à dire? demanda Bones.

\- Je le SENS! hurla t-il en tapant violemment des poings sur la table.

Le meuble se brisa en deux et ses trois collègues se levèrent pour éviter la table qui s'effondrait par terre. Jim et Bones eurent la même réaction. Ils ouvrirent de grands yeux et se regardèrent catastrophés.

\- Bien sûr, il fallait que ça arrive aujourd'hui, dit Mccoy fataliste.

Jim baissa la tête comme s'il se demandait ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter que Spock saute les plombs en plus de tout ça tandis que Scotty les regardait alternativement tous les trois en essayant de comprendre quelque chose à ce délire.

-Monsieur Spock ! dit Jim avec autorité.

Le vulcain ne bougea pas un cil. Il demeura dans une immobilité parfaite et fixa la table comme si ses amis n'existaient pas.

\- Bien, dit Kirk en reprenant la situation en main. Considérant ce nouvel élément je crois que le mieux est de nous rendre sur Vulcain immédiatement. Il regarda Scotty avec un drôle d'air. Pour pouvoir nous procurer un nouveau réservoir, ajouta t-il comme si cela expliquait tout.

Kirk regarda son second.

\- Monsieur Spock?

Il fixait toujours le meuble démoli.

\- Spock !? Combien de temps pour s'y rendre ? dit-il en tentant de le secouer.

Soudain, le vulcain empoigna sa chaise et avec un grand cri de rage, la lança contre le mur. Elle enfonça le revêtement avant de s'écraser sur la table détruite avec un bruit infernal. Kirk, Bones et Scott se reculèrent prudemment contre le mur tandis que Spock regardait fixement le renfoncement dans le revêtement de polymère puis sans leur accorder un regard, il se précipita vers la porte et sortit.

Sous le choc, ils restèrent tous immobile un instant.

\- Ne vous en faites pas Scotty, dit Mccoy d'un ait plus ou moins naturel. C'est cette histoire de matière première. Les vulcains ne peuvent pas supporter … hum... ce genre de chose.

Scotty ouvrit de grands yeux et acquiesça, prêt à croire n'importe quoi qui puisse donner un peu de sens à ce délire.

\- Je vais … je vais donc tenter de faire au mieux pour éviter d'empirer les choses. Dans la mesure de l'impossible.

\- Oui merci Scotty, dit Kirk faussement détendu.

Dès que l'ingénieur fut sorti, il se tourna désemparé vers son compagnon.

\- Bones, qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer?

\- C'est son …, vous savez.

\- Oui. Je sais. Mais il était vraiment …

Léonard, tout aussi désemparé hocha la tête

\- La dernière fois, il a fallu plusieurs jours avant qu'il se mette à casser le matériel, dit Jim. Vous croyez qu'il est dans cet état depuis longtemps ?

\- Non. Il n'aurait jamais attendu que ça empire. Il était très soucieux de la sécurité de mademoiselle Kot.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Léonard haussa les épaules impuissants à expliquer quoi que ce soit.

\- Si vous voulez mon avis, dit-il, même les vulcains ne savent pas trop à quoi s'en tenir alors imaginez un pauvre terrien...

Jim le regarda d'un air de confidence.

\- C'est peut être …

Bones le dévisagea.

\- Il l'aimait vous croyez?

Léonard eut un mouvement de recul puis il hocha la tête avec conviction.

\- Non, assura t-il comme s'il ne miserait même pas un vieux franc là dessus. C'est autre chose.

\- Oui, vous avez sûrement raison. De toute façon allons-y avant qu'il assomme quelqu'un.

Ils se précipitèrent à l'étage. Les mines interloquées des gens sur leur passage indiquèrent assez clairement que l'état de Spock avait déjà attiré l'attention. En arrivant ils entendirent des éclats de voix et pressèrent le pas. Devant la porte du second, un ingénieur était affalé par terre et se frottait la tête.

\- Le commandant a poussé Erik sans aucune raison! assura un l'ingénieur accroupi près de son ami. Il ne faisait que passer.

Mccoy s'agenouilla pour examiner le pauvre homme tandis que Kirk stupéfait par la violence du vulcain, s'approchait de la porte.

\- Spock! Ouvrez.

Ne recevant aucune réponse, il pressa une touche et la porte s'ouvrit.

\- C'est moi, dit-il en s'avançant prudemment.

Il l'aperçu assis sur son lit, l'air pensif.

\- Spock? Ça va?

Ce dernier resta immobile, les yeux dans le vide comme s'il ne l'entendait pas.

\- Écoutez, je suis vraiment désolé pour votre partenaire. Je comprend que …

\- Non. Vous ne comprenez pas, dit-il d'une voix éteinte

Jim hocha la tête et garda le silence un instant.

\- Je peux?

Ne recevant pas de réponse, il s'avança dans sa chambre et après quelques secondes d'hésitation s'assit près de lui.

\- Écoutez, je ne veux pas vous embêter avec ça mais… Cette fille … est-ce que vous aviez de l'affection pour elle ? demanda t-il en tenant encore à son idée.

Spock le regarda avec un tel mépris qu'il eut l'impression que c'était la chose la plus stupide que le vulcain ait jamais entendu de sa vie.

\- Non. Bien sûr que non, en conclu Jim. C'est juste que je me demandais …

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et se replaça sur le bord du lit.

\- Parce que la dernière fois, il a fallu plus de temps avant que vous vous mettiez dans cet … état.

Spock garda le silence et spontanément, Jim leva la main pour la poser sur l'épaule du vulcain puis il se dit que si ce genre d'attention n'était pas trop bienvenue lorsqu'il était dans son état normal, il allait encore moins apprécier aujourd'hui.

\- Écoutez Spock, je veux que vous sachiez que je suis là, dit-il en baissant son bras inutile. Nous feront ce qu'il faut faire, quoi que ce soit. … Enfin, bien sûr, si cette fois nous pouvions éviter les combats à mort ce serait quand même une bonne chose.

\- Spock? dit Mccoy en jetant un coup d'oeil prudent dans la pièce.

Ce dernier leva la tête vers lui.

\- Monsieur William est-il blessé? demanda Spock.

\- Il s'en remettra, assura le docteur.

\- Je représente un danger pour l'équipage. Je demande à être isolé dans mes quartiers.

\- Oui, bien sûr, dit Jim.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? demanda Bones.

\- Quatre-vingt-douze heures, dit Spock en regardant fixement devant lui.

Mccoy le regarda sans comprendre mais Jim approuva et se leva aussitôt.

\- Merci monsieur Spock, dit-il soulagé d'avoir enfin quelque chose d'intelligent à faire. Nous mettons le cap sur Vulcain.

Kirk sortit donner les ordres tandis que Léonard s'attardait un instant dans l'embrasure de la porte.

\- J'ai dit que c'était hum … la disparition de la cuve qui vous mettait dans cet état. Officiellement, vous ne pouvez pas supporter les relents d'égout.

Spock n'eut aucune réaction.

\- Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ? De quoi que ce soit?

Spock ne répondit pas et joignit ses mains pour les empêcher de trembler.

\- Je pourrais peut-être demander au docteur Chapel de refaire cette fameuse soupe. Celle que vous aimiez.

Spock se leva comme un ressort et Léonard surpris se dit que ce bouillon lui faisait vraiment un sacré effet.

\- Kot est vivante, dit-il en regardant dans le vide comme s'il écoutait quelque chose.

\- Quoi? Vous en êtes sûr?

\- Oui. Nous n'allons plus sur Vulcain.

\- Tout à l'heure vous étiez tout aussi sûr qu'elle était morte, lui rappela brusquement Mccoy. Vous en avez cassé la table en deux.

\- Un phénomène d'origine inconnu m'a induit en erreur. Elle est vivante. C'est une certitude, dit-il en le dévisageant avec le plus grand sérieux.

\- Vous êtes vraiment certain cette fois?

Il lui lança un regard noir tout à fait effrayant et Bones battit en retraite. Il ouvrit la porte et se précipita à la poursuite de Jim.

Lentement, Spock se rassit sur le lit, ressentant faiblement mais avec clarté, le fil d'énergie qui le reliait à son salut.

 **000**

Jo ouvrit les yeux et eut tout d'abord l'impression qu'elle venait de se réveiller dans sa cabine. Mais elle était si calme …. bon sang. Drôle de sensation. Puis tout lui revint en mémoire, le réservoir, les monstres et tout le reste. L'adrénaline couru de peine et de misère dans ses veines droguées et elle tenta de se relever. Tout était si lent … Elle ne réussi qu'à se mettre à genoux et écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle vit la bande d'enfants.

Une vingtaine de mômes à poil l'entouraient en l'observant fascinés. Ils avaient des traits humains. Pas de doute là dessus. Sauf que leur nez était minuscule et leurs yeux immenses gris et pâle, étaient presque blancs. On aurait dit une nouvelle sorte d'humain qui avait évolué à part sur un continent perdu. Ils étaient tout pâles, d'un blanc rosé bizarre et surtout, ils n'avaient pas un cheveu sur la tête. Ils la regardaient avec l'air curieux qu'ont tous les enfants.

Ces gamins étaient clairement inoffensifs mais où étaient leurs parents?

Elle fit un nouvel effort et réussi à se relever en titubant. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle était dans une grotte. Un vaste espace d'une trentaine de mètre de haut et si large, qu'elle ne pouvait pas en voir la fin. Une immense cavité remplie de rochers qui faisaient ici et là de grosses et de petites collines. Plus étonnant, l'environnement semblait lumineux et luxuriant. Une mousse qui diffusait une douce lueur orangée poussait un peu partout. De gros champignons ici et là illuminait comme des néons bleus à côté de d'arbrisseaux aux feuilles roses et épaisses desquelles émanait de brefs rayons lumineux à intervalle régulier. Il y avait tellement de plantes lumineuses un peu partout qu'on se serait cru dans une véritable foire.

C'est alors qu'elle les vit. Dispersés ici et là dans ce boisé étonnant, une centaine d'humanoïdes l'observait avec curiosité. Ils étaient semblables aux enfants. D'une pâleur maladive, nez minuscules, immenses yeux gris-blancs et à poil. Enfin, façon de parler puisqu'ils n'en avait pas un seul. Ni cheveux, ni sourcils ni rien. Même pas de pilosité aux endroits stratégiques. Il y en avait partout, juché sur les rochers, les champignons, rassemblé sur la mousse orange et ils l'observait calmement.

Alors c'était eux les salopards qui avaient fait le coup. Ils ne semblaient pas agressifs mais allez donc savoir avec des créatures pareilles.

C'est alors qu'elle entendit un claquement derrière elle. Elle se retourna et se retrouva face à une sale bestiole aux mandibules. Son coeur manqua un battement, elle cria et tenta de s'enfuir. Malheureusement, la drogue faisait encore effet et elle chut misérablement sur son postérieur. La fourmi se jeta sur elle en agitant les antennes et Jo lui balança des coups de pieds en évitant ses terrifiantes mâchoires.

C'est alors qu'elle entendit un immense éclat de rire. Tout en faisant de son mieux pour tenir la créature à distance, elle ne put manquer les enfants qui riaient de toutes leur dents en la pointant du doigt. Un peu partout, les adultes se marraient également et certains trouvaient la scène tellement désopilante qu'ils se roulaient même par terre en se foutant de sa gueule.

Pas besoin d'être un génie pour capter le message. Elle cessa de se défendre et aussitôt, la bestiole saisit habilement son bras avec ses pattes de devant. Elle le souleva à la hauteur de ses maxilles buccales et entreprit de nettoyer sa main blessée.


	9. Les étapes de la désespérance

Il y avait maintenant trois jours que la fosse septique s'était volatilisée et l'Enterprise était au bord de l'implosion.

Tout d'abord, les ingénieurs devenaient fous. On l'aurait été à moins. L'humeur plus que massacrante de Scotty était à elle seule une source infinie de craintes. En apprenant qu'il n'était plus question de se rendre sur Vulcain pour quérir un nouveau réservoir, il avait affiché une tête d'enterrement mais trois jours plus tard, il en était presque à la crise d'apoplexie. À la moindre contrariété, des explosions de rage digne de l'ancienne Écosse frappaient au hasard d'innocentes victimes et ses hurlements s'entendaient d'un bout à l'autre du vaisseau.

Un entrepôt était maintenant rempli de déjections rangées dans tout ce qui pouvait servir de contenant. On en était à remplir les derniers caissons de transport qui étaient assez peu étanches et tout le monde pataugeait dans la mélasse. Personne n'avait jamais vu une gestion excrémentielle aussi atroce et Scotty jurait à qui voulait bien l'entendre, que si quelqu'un osait sortir un nouvel étron il le lui ferait avaler.

Bien entendu, chacun, chacune éprouvait une sourde angoisse assortie de culpabilité lorsque l'appel de la nature se faisait sentir. Malheureusement la nature ne souffrait aucune négociation à ce niveau et le tuyau septique glougloutait aussi industrieusement que d'habitude au grand dam de tous. En désespoir de cause, on avait drastiquement réduit les portions et l'équipage ne goûtait pas du tout ces privations soudaines. Affamé et de mauvais poil, tout le monde était à cran.

De son côté, Mccoy avait huit patients atteints de fièvre à force de faire joujou dans les coliformes. Il donnait le meilleur de lui-même, se baladant avec des capsules de désinfectant plein les poches et soupçonnait sans cesse qu'on ne prenait pas ses mises en garde au sérieux. Malgré tous ses efforts, les membres de l'équipe dévolue à la gestion de cette crise tombaient comme des mouches. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver la cause de cette épidémie et en devenait à moitié fou. Bien sûr il soupçonnait un virus ou une bactérie indétectable mais il commençait aussi à soupçonner qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.

Et en effet, il y avait anguille sous roche. Parce que, et oui, comme d'habitude, les membres de l'équipe de sécurité étaient ceux qui morflaient le plus. Pourquoi envoyer des ingénieurs barboter dans la bouse quand on avait tout plein de gars qui ne servaient qu'en cas d'urgence? Et en frais d'urgence on était servi. Le vaisseau était attaqué par une marée d'étrons qui faisait grandement regretter une infestation aux tribbles.

C'est pourquoi dans les bas fond de l'Enterprise, se faisait un commerce des plus lucratif : des pastilles de gerbe ferengi qui occasionnaient une colique inexplicable pour des raisons indétectables. La grande classe. Bien que ruinés, les huit chanceux qui avaient réussi à s'en procurer à gros prix étaient pour un temps bien à l'abri à l'infirmerie tandis que les autres jonglaient comme de pauvres tâcherons avec les immondes contenants qui fuitaient de partout. La colère grondait dans les coins et la frustration de l'équipe de sécurité était palpable.

Et sans contredit, il y avait de quoi. Être un membre d'équipage sacrifiable sur un vaisseau interstellaire c'était classe. Se faire tirer dessus en protégeant les collègues, c'était classe. Se faire arracher un bras par une créature sur une planète inconnue, c'était classe. Mais vomir son demi-déjeuner par terre à force de transporter de la chiasse ça non. C'était totalement merdique.

Et malgré que tous sachent fort bien que les gilet rouges avaient tendance à ne pas toujours revenir des expéditions, chacun insistait pour être de sortie de crainte de se faire coller à la corvée septique. D'ailleurs, tous ceux qui étaient descendu sur C-430 étaient revenu en un seul morceau. Cinq missions de reconnaissance et même pas un seul blessé. À part quelques insectes, il n'y avait rien sur cette planète. Ceci étant, c'était quasi la bagarre pour en être.

Et puis sortir du vaisseau c'était presque un privilège. Personne n'osait en parler mais ça commençait à drôlement puer là dessus ...

Kirk bien sûr se prenait de plein fouet cette tornade de frustrations fécales. Déjà que lui-même était plutôt sensible aux relents d'égouts, se coltiner tous ces braillards en plus de l'arôme allait bientôt lui faire exploser un fusible.

Sa belle humeur était lourdement entachée par tous ces drames biologiques incontrôlable. Pire que tout, rester là à remplir le vaisseau de «numéro deux» tandis qu'ils patrouillaient une planète déserte en pure perte commençait à devenir suicidaire. Bien entendu, ils auraient dû se rendre sur Vulcain. C'était la plus évidente des logiques. Sauf que comme d'habitude, il s'était fié à Spock. On pouvait toujours se fier à Spock. Mais en fait non. Maintenant il comprenait qu'il avait le meilleur second de Starfleet EXCEPTÉ une fois tous les sept ans. À ce moment là, il devenait complètement cinglé et ne valait pas un clou.

Kirk se retourna vers son second et lui lança un regard de reproche qui atteint son postérieur de plein fouet. Penché sur le scope, il observait la planète sans relâche depuis trois jours sans prendre une seconde de pause, aucune nourriture et aucun sommeil. Au début Jim avait hésité à le laisser sortir de crainte qu'il lui moleste son personnel de bord mais il s'était absorbé dans sa tâche et ne s'occupait de personne. C'était d'ailleurs le seul point positif de toute cette affaire. Spock était parfaitement calme. Malheureusement, de nouveaux enragés tout aussi agressifs faisaient le relais.

Il entendit l'ascenseur s'ouvrit avec un chuintement parce que bien sûr, quand on pensait au loup …

Le canidé rouge s'avança près de son siège et l'observa avec des yeux réduits à deux méchantes petites fente.

\- Capitaine, dit Scotty avec un sourire tellement faux qu'il faisait peur.

Kirk le regarda en attendant ses nouvelles doléances.

\- Je suis venu pour prendre conseil, dit-il faussement aimable.

\- Oui monsieur Scott, dit Jim décidé à ne pas se laisser intimider.

\- Nous avons presque utilisé tous les contenants disponibles. Je voulais savoir si nous avons votre feu vert pour remplir les combinaisons astronautiques.

Imaginer une combinaison spatiale remplie d'une telle matière avait quelque chose de profondément choquant et Kirk battit des paupières devant la possibilité de commettre un pareil outrage.

\- J'ai de la difficulté à croire que nous en sommes là Scotty.

\- Nous n'en somme pas loin capitaine, répondit l'ingénieur en se retenant de le lui crier par la tête.

Scotty se leva sur la pointe des pieds et retomba sur ses talons d'un air scandalisé tandis que Kirk se massait le front ne sachant plus que faire. En partant tout de suite, ils auraient à peine le temps de se rendre au port le plus proche avant d'être asphyxiés … mais ce faisant, il signait l'arrêt de mort de son meilleur ami en le sacrifiant à un tas de déjections. Autrement, il fallait vidanger dehors au risque de détruire la planète et bien sûr, se faire enfermer en prison pour des années

Jim fut prit d'un haut le coeur qui devait autant au parfum ambiant qu'à la situation désespérée.

\- Il reste une dernière alternative, dit l'ingénieur à contre coeur. Arracher comme des barbares le revêtement du vaisseau et souder ces pauvres panneaux pour en faire des récipients inappropriés, dit Scotty qui visiblement, préférait se faire couper une jambe que d'en arriver là.

\- Oui. Bonne idée. Faites donc, dit Kirk qui n'en pouvait plus

L'ingénieur le fusilla du regard.

\- Par où souhaitez-vous que nous commencions capitaine?

Kirk soupira, lassé par les sensibleries de son foutu dingo d'ingénieur en chef.

\- Je vous laisse le bon soin d'en décider Scotty.

\- Merci capitaine. Que diriez vous que nous commencions par le revêtement de la passerelle?

Kirk le toisa avec l'envie de l'envoyer bouler dans l'ascenseur tandis que Scotty caressait pour sa part l'idée de le lancer tête première dans l'écran de surveillance.

\- Capitaine! dit Spock. J'ai quelque chose!

 **000**

Couchée sur la mousse confortable qui diffusait une apaisante lueur orangé, Jo ouvrit les yeux. Ça faisait deux fois qu'elle dormait d'un sommeil profond, ça devait donc faire environ trois jours qu'elle était là.

Elle sentit son pied s'agiter tout seul. Une fourmi faisait le grand nettoyage de sa botte de sécurité. C'était toujours la même fourmi qui s'occupait d'elle et elle l'avait surnommé Pouf. Ici, tout le monde avait une fourmi attitrée. D'ailleurs elles avaient des points en commun Pouf et elle. Tout comme elle-même sur l'Enterprise, la pauvre fourmi s'était ramassé le boulot le plus merdique du coin : elle.

De ce qu'elle en comprenait, les fourmis comme Pouf étaient des ouvrières qui avaient pour tâche de s'occuper des maîtres. La preuve, c'est qu'elles étaient jolies. Elles avaient un gabarit plus arrondi assez mignon et surtout de grands yeux noirs adorables qui semblaient vous regarder d'un air innocent. Une fois qu'on y était habitué, ces bestioles avaient vraiment des têtes sympathiques.

L'intérieur de leur mandibules était doux, velouté et étrangement pelucheux au centre. Fait pour caresser plutôt que pour mordre. Cette configuration permettait de masser, soigner et nettoyer leurs maîtres avec une incroyable efficacité. Surtout qu'ils étaient tous nus et sans le moindre poil.

De là toute la misère de cette pauvre Pouf qui pour l'instant ramait grave avec la fermeture métallique de ses bottes. Elle l'avait si bien nettoyé que la bottine noire brillait comme si elle avait été cirée. Sauf que Pouf n'avait jamais imaginé quoi que ce soit qui puisse ressembler à une fermeture métallique et elle mâchonnait tendrement la froide irrégularité d'un air dubitatif, du moins ses antennes qui tapotait nerveusement ses bottines le laissait croire.

Et ça ce n'était que la botte. Il fallait la voir mâchouiller sa combinaison sans rien y comprendre ou pire que tout, ses cheveux. Là, une mèche coincée entre les maxilles, elle tapotait des antennes comme une cinglée. Qu'est-ce que c'était que truc poilu dont des filaments vous restait coincés dans la bouche? Allez comprendre. Malgré toutes ces difficultés, Pouf n'abandonnait pas. Idéaliste, elle semblait considérer que tant que sa maîtresse n'aurait pas une peau parfaite d'un bout à l'autre, son devoir ne serait pas accompli.

Sauf que ce dévouement devenait vite casse-pied et Jo leva la main comme si elle voulait poser une question. Pouf avança sa tête à la manière d'un chien venant chercher une caresse et Jo fit une sorte de code morse sur sa tête. Tap/ tap-tap. Traduction : dégage. Pouf la caressa gentiment avec ses antennes puis lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna de quelques mètres socialiser avec une copine.

Jo bailla et s'étira de tout son long dans la mousse moelleuse. Après trois jours, elle avait une assez bonne idée de la situation. Ces humanoïdes vivaient dans des grottes et avaient été assez malins pour domestiquer des fourmis géantes. Les fourmis comme Pouf s'occupaient d'eux en les toilettant, en les soignant et plus surprenant, en sécrétant une sorte de drogue relaxante. La même qui l'avait envoyé dans les vapes. Tout le monde ici s'en envoyait des masses dès le berceau. D'ailleurs Pouf semblait déplorer sa sobriété car elle lui bavait des litres de came en agitant les mandibules d'un air tentateur. Sans succès car pour l'instant ce qu'elle voulait ce n'était pas se rouler en rigolant dans la mousse mais arriver à se sortir de là.

Il y avait aussi des fourmis ouvrières, les mêmes qui s'étaient occupé de vider la cuve septique. Elles nettoyaient tout, ramassant précieusement jusqu'au moindre bout de déjection de nourrisson et emportait tout ça quelque part. Des servantes cinq étoiles parce que tout était impec sans que personne ne fasse jamais rien.

Et enfin il y avait des fourmi guerrières avec les mandibules de luxe. Tant qu'à dresser de bestioles, il fallait avouer que ça faisait un sacré comité d'accueil. Pour l'impression générale, ça en était au point où les meutes de chiens enragés pouvaient aller se rhabiller.

Bref, cette bande de voleur était drôlement bien organisés et sortir de là ne serait pas une sinécure.

 **000**

Sur la planète désertique, cinq formes humaines masquées se matérialisèrent soudainement dans la poussière grise. L'équipe fut aussitôt bousculée par les rafales de vent violents qui les poussèrent de côté. Rob, l'un des deux hommes vêtu de rouge tomba par terre et Will, son compagnon écarlate, s'empressa de l'aider à se relever.

Aveuglé par la poussière légère qui tournoyait autour d'eux, Kirk réussi de justesse à rester debout en se retenant au bras de Mccoy. Spock avait vu quelque chose dans le coin mais à vrai dire, lui-même ne voyait absolument rien. De toute façon, il n'y avait rien sur cette terre froide, aussi morte que déprimante. Il y avait juste assez d'oxygène pour en faire une planète de classe M mais la poussière rendait toute respiration impossible. Seuls de minuscules scarabées enfouis dans la poudre du sol, semblaient se complaire dans cet environnement sinistre.

Jim replaça son masque pour tenter de voir quelque chose dans l'épais nuage gris-brun. Devant eux il distingua enfin une immense structure dont on devinait les formes fantomatiques au travers les nuages de poussière. On aurait dit une tour fait de poutres un peu comme l'ancienne tour Eiffel qui avait longtemps été un symbole de la France. Spock se précipita et les autres suivirent ses traces de peine et de misère dans la poussière volatile qui recouvrait le sol et qui atteignait presque un mètre par endroit.

Ils arrivèrent enfin aux pieds de l'étrange structure. Six immenses pieds de ce qui semblait être de la pierre, s'enfonçaient dans le sol et s'élevaient lourdement vers le ciel. La poussière empêchait de voir où les pattes se rejoignaient et encore moins de mesurer la hauteur de la tour mais considérant que la base faisait une centaine de mètres de circonférence, ce truc était gigantesque. Sans perdre une seconde, Spock s'empressa de lancer le tricordeur pour analyser sa composition.

\- Alliage de carbone, cristaux et matériaux inconnus, annonça t-il impatiemment dans le moniteur.

Cette tour avait été construite par une civilisation avancée et tout le monde reprit espoir. Spock de retrouver sa femelle et les autres d'arriver à mettre la main sur le foutu réservoir septique. Tout le monde sortit les phaseurs, craignant l'attaque probable de créatures inconnues. Levant le moniteur devant lui, le vulcain se mit à marcher de long en large avec la plus grande attention.

\- Là! cria t-il en pointant le sol au centre des six imposants pieds de la structure.

Aussitôt, il se jeta par terre et commença à gratter le sable comme un chien en faisant s'élever un épais nuage de poussière qui aveugla tout le monde.

\- Spock bon sang! cria Mccoy qui reçut le résultat de cette industrieuse excavation directement sur lui.

Spock ne sembla pas s'en soucier le moins du monde. N'y voyant plus rien, il mirent leur vision en mode infra-rouge et s'approchèrent pour l'aider mais impatient, le vulcain cessa son fouissage.

\- Reculez! hurla t-il.

Il tira dans le trou déjà imposant qu'il avait réussi à creuser. La poussière se leva comme un mur opaque qui les engloutit aussitôt. La vision infra-rouge permit de voir que le 1ere classe Will basculait dans le trou et que Spock sautait derrière lui sans la moindre prudence.

\- Spock! cria Jim inquiet.

\- Ce sacré vulcain va tous nous faire tuer, gronda Bones qui commençait à en avoir plein le dos.

Ils s'approchèrent et distinguèrent qu'au fond de la cavité, la déflagration avait ouvert un trou. Ils voyaient Will étendu au fond mais pas l'ombre de Spock. Soucieux de secourir son compagnon au plus vite, Rob se laissa courageusement glisser en bas, bientôt suivi par Jim et Bones. Ils réalisèrent que le phaseur avait percé un trou dans ce qui ressemblait à un tunnel enfoui dans la poussière et prudemment, se faufilèrent dedans.

\- Il est parti par là, croassa Will poussiéreux en s'asseyant avec peine.

Il pointa les ténèbres du tunnel tandis que Mccoy passait le tricordeur médical au-dessus lui.

\- Fémur cassé, annonça t-il.

\- Remontez avec lui, ordonna Jim.

Sans attendre de réponse, il se précipita à la poursuite de Spock accompagné de Rob qui n'en menait pas large. Tous les gars de la sécurité savaient bien que quand il y en avait un qui morflait, les autres suivaient rapidement. Bien sûr, après trois jours de calme plat, il fallait que ça tombe sur lui.

 **000**

Jo bailla, s'assit et se frotta les yeux et regarda autour d'elle. Elle était exactement là où elle s'était endormie la veille. Dans un ravin circulaire et lumineux. C'était ce qu'on aurait pu appeler le coin télé. Une femme était assis au centre et semblait raconter quelque chose dans sa drôle de langue cliquetante. Une histoire sûrement. Autour d'elle, des gens de tous les âges étaient assis sur la mousse confortable. Ils écoutaient avec attention en grignotant des champignons fluorescents et en s'envoyant de la bave de fourmi généreusement distribuée par des volontaires qui patrouillaient dans le public un peu à la manière de vendeurs de hot-dog dans les stades de base-ball.

Voyant qu'elle était réveillée, les humanoïdes assis autour d'elle lui sourirent amicalement. Elle leur sourit de même et se mit à grignoter de la mousse en frais de déjeuner. Tout était comestible ici. La mousse et les plantes. On aurait qu'il s'agissait de champignons qui avaient pris différentes formes. Ce n'étais pas mauvais, ce n'était pas un régal non plus mais à tout moins, c'était soutenant.

Jo étendit ses jambes devant elle en observant ses nouveaux compatriotes. Ils vadrouillaient sans hâte de ci de là, baisaient dans tous les coins sans aucune gêne, écoutaient des histoires ou se faisaient bichonner par leurs fourmis. La belle vie quoi.

À l'extrême droite de l'immense caverne un gros rocher plat surplombait avec majesté le superbe boisé lumineux. Dessus siégeaient en permanence un groupe de vieillards mâles et femelles. Les chefs sans aucun doute. Évidemment, la première chose qu'elle avait faite avait été de grimper là haut pour tenter de parlementer. Ils l'avaient regardé gravement tandis qu'elle gesticulait pour expliquer qu'elle s'était fait téléporter avec le réservoir septique qu'ils avaient volé et voulait retourner sur son vaisseau.

Ils s'étaient contenté de la regarder d'un air curieux. S'ils avaient compris son problème, ils se foutaient visiblement de l'aider. En fait, tout ce qui les intéressait c'était ses cheveux. Comme s'ils n'avaient jamais vu quoi que soit de semblable, tout le monde essayait de leur toucher. Elle passa les mains dans sa tignasse soigneusement mâchonnée par sa fourmi dévouée. Une horreur limite gluante. Ces bestioles n'étaient clairement pas les coiffeuse du siècle. Mais à leur défense bien sûr, elles manquaient de pratique. Elle tournoya son scalp échevelé dans un chignon serré qui tint en place tout seul tellement il était gominé.

Ces étranges humanoïdes étaient tout aussi fascinés par sa combinaison. D'ailleurs, depuis qu'ils avaient compris que ses vêtement étaient une sorte de «peau amovible» ils cherchaient à glisser leurs mains dessous de façon tout à fait inapproprié. Le problème, c'est que vu le foin qu'ils faisaient déjà avec ses cheveux, qu'est-ce que ça allait être si jamais ils découvraient le reste. Ne voulant risquer aucun tripotage, Jo avait réussi à garder sa combinaison hermétiquement fermée mais il y avait fort à parier que si elle s'éternisait ici, Pouf allait finir par mettre la mettre en lambeau et alors elle ne voulait pas trop imaginer le résultat.

En bref, elle n'était arrivé à rien avec ces humanoïdes sans poils qui ne voulaient visiblement rien savoir de la renvoyer chez elle et elle n'allait sûrement pas attendre le bon plaisir de ces gentils voleurs. Parce que le vaisseau était là. Elle en était certaine. Elle sentait faiblement le lien qui la reliait à Spock. Il était trop flou pour qu'ils puissent se voir mais il était quelque part … pas très loin. Elle en était certaine. Et comme c'était sûrement ces couillons qui brouillaient les communications, il lui fallait sortir de là au plus vite.

Elle se leva, se mit à collecter différentes herbes-champignons pour se bourrer les poches de nourriture et se prépara à entreprendre une énième tentative pour se sortir de ce merdier.

 **000**

Kirk et Rob allumèrent leurs phares et suivirent le tunnel en courant. Il y avait beaucoup moins de poussière qu'à l'extérieur, À peine quelques pouces. Ils remarquèrent également que dispersés ici et là, d'étranges champignons diaphanes diffusaient une lumière bleuté sur les parois de roches grises. Plus ils avançaient, plus le tunnel semblait aménagé. La roche brute céda la place à des murs lisses garnis de colonnes de pierre verte gravés qui se joignaient gracieusement au plafond.

\- Spock, répondez! cria Jim dans son micro.

Ne recevant rien, il pressèrent le pas. Le tunnel se termina abruptement et ils débouchèrent dans une grande pièce circulaire. Au milieu ils aperçurent enfin le vulcain qui observait son tricordeur sans prêter la moindre attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Phaseur à la main, les deux hommes ralentirent en jetant un œil prudent autour d'eux. D'immense sculpture de pierre couraient sur les parois rocheuses du grand espace circulaire. On aurait dit un bestiaire imaginaires où dominaient des bêtes puissantes recouvertes de pointes. Elles semblaient avoir une parenté avec les reptiles, peut-être aussi avec des insectes car on apercevait des mandibules ici et là. Au final toutes ces créatures semblaient assez peu avenantes. Kirk et Rob levèrent leur phaseurs, inquiet à l'idée de voir la version vivante d'un de ces monstres jaillir de l'ombre. Ils s'approchèrent du vulcain.

\- Spock! Pourquoi vous ne répondez pas! dit Jim sévèrement.

Le vulcain ne lui prêta pas la moindre attention.

\- Je vous ordonne de me répondre lorsque je vous parle! dit Jim scandalisé.

\- LÀ! cria le vulcain en relevant la tête du lecteur.

Il courut vers une porte entourée d'étranges pseudo-reptiles de pierre verte.

\- Attendez! cria Jim. SPOCK!

Mais son ordre fut sans effet et le vulcain rapide disparut dans l'ouverture. Kirk jura par devers lui et s'empressa de le suivre, Rob sur les talons.

\- Pourtant ici, il n'y a plus d'odeur de mer … d'odeur d'égout, dit Rob abasourdi par la désobéissance du second.

Comme tout un chacun, il avait été informé que les vulcains devenaient fou lorsqu'ils étaient forcés de respirer le parfum des «numéro deux» dont débordait maintenant l'Enterprise.

\- L'effet doit prendre du temps à se dissiper, improvisa Jim en courant.

Ils suivirent le nouveau couloir tandis que Spock s'entêtait à garder le silence-radio. Ils aperçurent enfin une lumière au loin et sortant du tunnel à toute vitesse, faillirent trébucher sur leur collègue figé devant un spectacle stupéfiant. Réalisant devant quoi ils se trouvaient, ils se figèrent à leur tour devant l'une des scènes les plus horrifiantes qu'on puisse imaginer.


	10. Le trio masqué

Spock, Jim et l'agent de sécurité 2em classe Rob observaient stupéfait le spectacle cataclysmique que révélait les lumières de leurs lampes.

La vaste pièce était traversée par une rangée de gigantesques colonnes et sur les murs de pierre lisse on pouvait voir des sculptures comme celle du hall d'entré. Par terre se trouvaient des centaines d'affreuses momies.

Des humanoïdes à la peau étirée, relevaient les lèvres sur leurs dents jaunies avec des expressions cauchemardesques. Ils étaient emmêlés à des créatures repoussantes qui ressemblaient à de grosses fourmis pâles aux mandibules énormes. Comme si tout le monde s'était figé en plein combat, on voyait des armes de métal plantées dans la kératine des insectes desséchés. Des pieux, des haches recourbées ou des pointes ouvragées traversaient les monstres de toutes part. Le climat sec de la planète avait conservé les cadavres de façon exceptionnelle, tellement qu'on aurait cru que la bataille venait à peine d'avoir lieu.

Ici, une créature avait à moitié coupé un humanoïde en deux au moment où une hache recourbée lui avait ouvert la tête. Là une patte griffue ressortait de l'amoncellement de cadavres avec un crâne grimaçant fiché au bout. Plus loin un enfant avait été écrasé alors que la moitié du corps de sa mère s'accrochait encore à son meurtrier. Partout, des jambes, des bras, des pattes et des têtes coupés avaient été sectionnés à leurs propriétaires et jonchaient le sol comme de macabres trophées.

L'ampleur de l'effroyable carnage qui s'était déroulé en ce lieu semblait à peine imaginable.

Spock leva son tricordeur pour analyser les cadavres puis lut les données.

\- Ils ont des centaines d'années. Peut-être des milliers, annonça t-il.

Jim revint de sa surprise en entendant la voix du vulcain. Il fut heureux de la retrouver telle qu'il l'avait toujours connue. Calme, posée et sans aucune émotion. Spock leva la lumière de sa lampe pour observer les frises du plafond.

\- Ils ont été attaqués par ces insectes? demanda Jim troublé par l'atrocité du tableau.

\- Cela pourrait aussi être une rébellion, dit le second en pointant une sculpture de sa lumière.

On y voyait un humanoïde qui chevauchait une énorme fourmi semblable à celles qui se trouvaient en pièces par terre.

\- Il peut aussi s'agir de l'attaque d'une cité rivale, supposa t-il encore.

En bref, ils n'en sauraient jamais rien et Jim avala sa salive en ayant l'impression d'avoir vainement dérangé de terrifiants fantômes.

\- Sortons d'ici, ordonna t-il inquiet malgré lui.

Spock retourna au hall d'entrée d'un pas pressé. Il leva le tricordeur, le tourna sur 360 degrés puis étudia attentivement les données. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Il baissa la machine comme si elle était soudain trop lourde pour lui et resta à regarder le vide.

\- Elle n'est pas ici, dit-il avec un air que Jim ne lui avait jamais vu.

Le 2em classe Rob, certain qu'il parlait de la cuve sceptique, regarda son capitaine et remarqua qu'il avait l'air tout aussi désespéré que le second. D'ailleurs, lui-même se sentait dans de sombres dispositions. La simple idée de se retrouver à nouveau sur ce vaisseau puant lui donnait des hauts le cœur.

Soudainement, Spock tomba à genoux et hurla de rage. On aurait cru entendre le grondement désespéré d'un animal sauvage. Jim se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise que devant les cadavres de l'atroce tombeau. Il songea que sept ans plus tôt, Spock lui avait tout de même semblé un peu plus en contrôle. Sauf que bien sûr, sept ans plus tôt, une fiancée l'attendait patiemment sur Vulcain. Il n'était pas en train de devenir fou à la chercher vainement dans les recoins d'une immonde planète jonchée de poussière et de cadavres.

Le tricordeur s'envola subitement et explosa sur le nez d'une sculpture de fourmi. Rob illumina la fin du pauvre instrument et tandis que les pièces bondissaient par terre dans un ultime voyage, il ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait de la chance d'être humain. Visiblement, retourner sur l'Enterprise avec un odorat vulcain, c'était de loin encore pire comme torture.

 **000**

Jo suivit le sentier des ouvrières et sortit de la grotte boisée réservée aux maîtres. Comme à chaque fois, Pouf sembla désapprouver ses pérégrinations et lui colla au basque tout en la tapotant nerveusement avec de ses antennes. Jo avait de la peine pour elle. Vraiment, cette pauvre Pouf n'avait pas de chance de s'être retrouvée avec une terrienne habillée, chevelue et fugueuse. Sauf que justement, si elle arrivait à se tirer de là sa gentille fourmi serait affectée à un humanoïde moins bizarre et c'était ce que n'importe qui ayant un soupçon de compassion pouvait lui souhaiter.

Cette grotte était un foutu labyrinthe. Remplie de tunnels, de détours et d'ouvrières qui ne faisaient aucun cas de sa présence. Grâce à la présence de Pouf, elle devait avoir un genre de laissez-passer VIP pour se balader où elle voulait. Comme les autres fois, il ne lui fallu pas plus de quinze minutes pour se perdre irrémédiablement. Elle ne s'en soucia pas, sachant d'expérience qu'il lui suffisait de grimper sur le dos de sa fourmi pour aussitôt se faire reconduire à la maison.

N'empêche vagabonder dans les tunnels lui avait permis de découvrir des choses vraiment intéressantes. Par exemple, une fois, elle s'était retrouvé devant un grand espace tout rond qui sentait la merde à plein nez. Elle avait jeté un œil en croyant qu'elle venait de trouver le dépotoir mais au contraire, elle s'était retrouvée dans une pouponnière à semis. Les ouvrières utilisaient les déjections pour cultiver les plantes qu'on retrouvait dans le boisé et un peu partout dans les tunnels. Elle les portaient habilement dans leurs mandibules et les semaient dès qu'il en manquait.

Jo avait dû se rendre à l'évidence. Finalement ces couillons savaient ce qu'ils faisaient. c'était bien le contenu du réservoir qui qui avait attisé leur convoitise. Ce qui veut dire mon cher Watson que tout ça c'était la faute du connard de bleu qui avait bousillé le système électrique et laissé le réservoir se remplir jusqu'au bord. C'était ça qui les avait attiré. Putain … Ça c'était quand même quelque chose à sortir comme histoire à la taverne du coin. L'ovation assurée! … Mais ça, c'était si jamais elle revoyait une taverne un jour.

Elle marcha au hasard un bon moment puis se retrouva devant un tunnel sombre qui ne lui disait rien. Elle décida de tenter sa chance de ce côté mais s'arrêta aussi soudainement, frappée par la foudre.

 **000**

\- Monsieur Spock, dit Jim en s'approchant prudemment du vulcain agenouillé par terre.

Il tremblait violemment et il tint ses mains contre lui pour tenter de s'en empêcher. Comme si le phénomène était fouetté par sa détresse, le rythme qui faisait le battre le lien s'amplifia, lui faisant ressentir une douleur indescriptible sur laquelle il n'avait aucun contrôle.

Soudain, comme si la puissance du Koon-ut-so'lik fracassait le bouclier de protection des ravisseurs et se faufilait dans leur repère, il perçut Kot et releva la tête.

\- Je sais où elle est.

 **000**

Jo cria de surprise lorsque le lien du Koon-ut-so'lik lui vrilla tout le corps avec une force si stupéfiante qu'elle dû se retenir contre la roche pour ne pas tomber par terre.

Elle réalisa qu'il avait changé. Comme si le fil d'énergie était parcouru de chocs électriques, il battait comme un tambour ou comme un coeur puissant. Elle savait ce que c'était. Elle l'avait perçu lorsque le commandant lui avait fait une fusion mentale. Il était en rut. Elle arrivait même à percevoir qu'il n'avait qu'une idée en tête : la retrouver et la baiser.

Mais il était loin. Vraiment très loin. Des centaines de kilomètres plus bas.

 **000**

Spock, Kirk et Rob se matérialisèrent sur l'Enterprise. Sans perdre un instant, le vulcain sauta vers la porte et disparut aussitôt. Kirk et Rob relevèrent leur masques et eurent un mouvement de recul assorti d'une grimace. Ne pouvant se résoudre à respirer, ils remirent leurs masques en priant pour que personne ne les force à l'enlever.

L'ascenseur étant trop lent pour lui, Spock bifurqua vers l'échelle qu'il gravit aussi rapidement qu'un gecko. Il se précipita sur la passerelle devant l'équipage stupéfait. Tout le monde le fixa avec envie. Le commandant avait un masque! Ils se jetèrent tous des regards plein d'espoir. Sûrement que la distribution des masques allait enfin commencer ! Spock se jeta sur le scope et se mit à scruter attentivement la ceinture d'astéroïde. Machinalement, il saisit une disquette, bloqua le viseur et inséra brusquement la plaquette bleue dans la console.

\- Transférez à l'écran.

Jim et Mccoy, confortablement masqués eux-aussi, arrivèrent juste à temps pour admirer la comète qui faisait de plusieurs kilomètre de large.

\- Elle est à l'intérieur de l'astéroïde, dit Spock.

Uraha, un mouchoir parfumé sur le nez, se tourna vivement vers l'écran.

\- Il parle de la cuve septique? chuchota Tchekov en regardant Sulu.

\- Oui. Sûrement, répondit Sulu qui avait besoin d'espoir plus que tout.

\- Vous voulez dire que …, dit la voix étouffé de Jim.

Mais sans l'écouter, Spock arracha la disquette bleue de sa niche, marcha jusqu'à l'ascenseur d'un pas décidé et s'y engouffra sans se soucier de personne. Jim et Léonard eurent à peine le temps de le suivre avant que les portes ne se ferment. Jim soupira gravement appréciant peu de se faire ignorer de cette façon et Bones lui tapa l'épaule pour l'encourager à garder son calme. L'ascenseur s'arrêta et Spock en sortit à la vitesse d'une balle de fusil. Il courut jusqu'à la salle de téléportation et poussa hors de son chemin le technicien qui faisait des réglages sur la console. Celui-ci percuta le mur assez fort pour en tomber à la renverse.

\- Spock, bon sang! s'écria Mccoy en se précipitant pour examiner le pauvre ingénieur.

Kirk arracha son masque en retenant sa grimace de dégoût.

\- SPOCK! cria t-il sévèrement.

Ce dernier leva la tête et le dévisagea en lui lançant un regard noir.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites?

\- Je me téléporte sur l'astéroïde.

\- Seul?

\- Oui, dit-il en insérant brusquement la disquette bleue dans la console du transporteur. Cet astéroïde est protégé par un champ de force que nous ne pouvons pas percer. Le téléporteur est aveugle.

\- Avez-vous perdu l'esprit?! Je ne permettrai pas que vous vous sacrifiez inutilement!

\- Je ne me sacrifie pas. Je dois la retrouver.

Il arracha sa botte, la lança sur la plate forme et abaissant la manette, il fit la disparaître et revenir aussitôt. N'y tenant plus, Jim en profita pour remettre son masque et respira avec soulagement un bon coup d'air propre. Spock monta sur la plateforme, saisit sa botte et l'observa d'un œil expert. Satisfait, il la remit. Il pouvait se téléporter.

\- Dans votre état, c'est du suicide, dit Jim. Je viens avec vous.

\- Nous ne pourrons peut-être pas revenir. Dans ce cas, c'est vous qui vous sacrifiez, dit Spock en le fixant.

\- Je dirais que me faire sacrifier aux sept ans sur l'autel de la biologie vulcaine devient un incontournable. Inutile de discuter. Je ne vous laisserai pas y aller seul.

\- Je viens également, dit la voix étouffée du docteur qui faisait bien sûr partie du trio septennal. Vous aurez besoin de moi, ajouta t-il en relevant l'ingénieur quelque peu sonné.

Spock resta immobile un instant. Considérant l'intérêt de l'Enterprise, il n'y avait aucune logique à risquer la vie du capitaine et du docteur en chef en plus de celle du commandant. Sauf qu'il n'avait aucune envie de s'attarder pour les convaincre. Retrouver sa femelle était tout ce qui importait et il perdait du temps. Il calcula que le plus rapide serait d'assommer tout le monde ce qui lui permettrait de partir aussitôt.

\- Si nous ne pouvons pas revenir avec le transporteur, nous pourrons faire une ouverture dans l'astéroïde et sortir par là, proposa Jim. Il nous faut seulement des combinaisons. Je les fait apporter tout de suite.

Spock se mit à trembler. Le lien battait si fort que tout son corps lui donnait l'impression de devoir se déchirer et il n'arrivait plus à penser calmement. Il avait surtout envie de frapper ces humains stupides et ce désir il lui donnait des envies de carnage. Heureusement, un reste de logique s'accrochait encore aux bouillons de son esprit dément et il hocha la tête pour accepter. Évidemment, prévoir une retraite était la chose intelligente à faire.

\- Quatre combinaisons. Immédiatement, ordonna Jim.

Mike repris sa place derrière la console en se frottant la tête d'un air rancunier. Il pesa sur la touche de l'interphone et fit connaître les ordres.

Aux yeux du vulcain, il s'écoula plusieurs heures mais dans les faits, il fallut à peine une minute. La porte s'ouvrit et Scotty entra dans la pièce l'air penaud. En voyant sa tête, Jim eut un très mauvais pressentiment.

\- Où sont les combinaisons? dit-il soudain inquiet.

Scott sourit d'un air désolé.

\- La stratégie de souder les panneaux de revêtement a échouée et vous étiez absent. J'ai dû prendre une décision. Je suis désolé capitaine.

Jim eut un mouvement de recul en fixant Scotty avec de grands yeux stupéfaits.

\- Vous n'avez pas osé …., dit-il en refusant d'y croire.

\- Apportez immédiatement quatre combinaisons, dit Spock avec un regard si meurtrier que Scott ressentit aussitôt une crainte instinctive.

Mais l'ingénieur était issu de la noble race écossaise, un peuple qui ne s'en laissait pas facilement imposer. Lui non plus ne pouvait supporter cette odeur cauchemardesque !Dans les conditions inhumaines actuelles, il se trouvait dans un tel état de désespoir que rien ne pouvait plus l'impressionner. Rendu là, il était prêt lever le kilt et à balancer sa virilité à la face de l'univers tout entier !

Ce joyeux trio n'avait pas l'air de réaliser que c'était sur lui que retombait la responsabilités de gérer cette crise dégoûtante. On en était au point où l'équipage était prêt à sombrer dans la mutinerie! Tout le monde savait qu'en partant tout de suite, ils en avaient au moins pour cinquante heures avant d'arriver où que ce soit et vidanger! CINQUANTE HEURES! Et ces zigotos voulaient aller se balader dans les astéroïdes !

Non mais parce qu'à chaque heure, le fumet empirait. Dans dix heures d'ici on pourrait à peine respirer. On avait vérifié et l'équipage avait des masques pour vingt-six heures à peine. Après ça, bonne chance. Ils en avaient pour des heures de pur tourment à se faire asphyxier dans le Channel «numéro 2» sans aucune protection.

Et ça allait ressembler à quoi ce tourment ? En cette ère civilisée, nul n'en avait aucune idée. Mais déjà, cinquante heure plus tôt, personne n'en pouvait plus alors on pouvait au minimum parier sur les dommages psychologiques.

Et voyez donc un peu qui se baladait avec un masque sur le nez ?! En les regardant gaspiller du bel oxygène, Scott eut la soudaine envie de les étrangler tous les trois. Il devint si rouge que tout le monde senti le malaise passer.

\- Je suis désolé pour votre petite ballade monsieur Spock mais les combinaisons sont affectées à une tâche plus urgente, dit-il avec un regard tout aussi meurtrier que celui du vulcain.

Spock se mit à trembler violemment en fixant Scotty d'un air peu amène et Jim craignit que son imbécile d'ingénieur en chef se fasse écrabouiller sans autre forme de procès. Mais ce fut encore le pauvre Mike qui fit les frais de la fureur vulcaine. Le second se jeta sur la console en repoussant le sous-ingénieur qui embrassa une nouvelle fois le revêtement de polymère avec un _clong_ sonore. Il bloqua la cible et sans trop se poser de question sur les risques d'une téléportation aussi mal fichue, il engagea un décompte de trois secondes. Avant que quiconque ait pu l'arrêter, il bondit sur le transporteur, s'illumina et disparut.

Tout le monde fixa la plateforme vide d'un air stupéfait et Scotty dû se rendre à l'évidence. Spock devenait tellement cinglé qu'il était peut-être bien possible que finalement, quelqu'un souffre plus que lui.


	11. Fièvre

Jo était assise au milieu d'une salle assez vaste éclairée par des champignons bleus et de bulbes roses qui scintillaient. Elle était revenue sur ses pas en se disant que cet endroit serait approprié pour une téléportation. Parce que dans les petits tunnels, c'était quand même risqué.

Spock l'avait trouvé et il venait la chercher. Elle le sentait vrillé à elle et son seul objectif était de la rejoindre. Elle tourna la tête en voyant un flash de lumière sur sa gauche. Malheureusement, ce n'était qu'un flash. Est-ce qu'elle avait rêvé ou bien elle avait vraiment vu une botte? Après trois jours dans cette foutue grotte, elle était bien capable d'avoir des hallucinations.

Elle soupira tandis que Pouf essayait de profiter de la pause pour nettoyer à nouveau sa combinaison. Jo repoussa sa fourmi en lui tapotant la tête et elle s'éloigna à contre cœur, trouvant que sa maîtresse était loin d'être assez propre. Soudain elle sut qu'il arrivait. Il fonçait vers elle. Il était là. Un forme lumineuse scintilla là où elle avait déjà vu le flash. Elle se leva sans presque oser y croire. Ce merveilleux enfant de salaud l'avait retrouvé … Bon sang! C'était un vrai prince charmant ce foutu vulcain!

Spock se téléporta un pied plus haut que le sol et atterrit sans difficultés

Il s'immobilisa et lui fit face en la dévisageant. Elle eut envie de lui sauter au cou mais se retint tellement il avait l'air sérieux.

\- Vous m'avez retrouvé ! … J'arrive pas à y croire ! dit-elle soulagée au-delà de tout.

Spock retira son masque qu'il laissa tomber par terre et le lien se mit à battre entre eux avec une puissance redoublée, presque douloureuse.

\- Dites, c'est normal que le lien déconne comme ça? Parce que c'est quand même intense, ajouta t-elle en se disant qu'il avait l'air drôlement barge à la fixer avec ses grands yeux écarquillés.

Il se contenta de la dévisager, hypnotisé. C'est à ce moment que Jo réalisa que le vulcain n'avait absolument rien d'un prince charmant. Effrayée tant par son regard de prédateur que par l'énergie furieuse qui émanait de lui, elle se recula prudemment.

\- Commandant ? dit-elle craintive.

Spock s'avança vers sa partenaire qui se sentait de moins en moins rassurée. Comme pour lui donner raison, il saisit le devant de sa combinaison qu'il déchira de haut en bas d'un coup.

\- Ça va pas! cria t-elle.

Sans prêter la moindre attention aux invectives de sa femelle, Spock l'agrippa brusquement tandis que sur leur gauche, deux formes se matérialisaient dans un scintillement de lumière.

\- Regardez! Vos potes arrivent! dit-elle en espérant détourner son attention.

Aucunement intéressé, il ne tourna même pas la tête et avec un regard fou, il tenta de baisser sa combinaison rouge en la faisant glisser d'un geste brusque par dessus ses épaules. Non mais bordel de merde, il n'allait quand même pas la baiser sur place !

\- Putain! C'est pas le moment pauvre connard ! cria Jo en le repoussant de toutes ses forces.

Kirk et Mccoy apparurent quelques mètres plus loin que le vulcain et si Mccoy se posa comme une fleur, Kirk eut pour sa part le malheur d'atterrir au beau milieu d'un gros rocher. Coincé jusqu'à la taille, il était entouré de champignons bleus fluorescents qui lui faisaient une sorte de joli piédestal festif.

\- JIM! cria Bones en le voyant en vilaine posture.

Il se jeta sur lui et le tira brusquement.

\- Je suis coincé ! croassa Jim en ayant l'impression que ce fichu docteur était décidé à le casser en deux.

Mccoy retira son masque et le regarda avec une vive inquiétude mais son attention fut aussitôt attirée par un cri de détresse. Dans la lueur des champignons et des bulbes roses, Spock tenait Jo contre le mur de roche et tentait de retirer sa combinaison à moitié déchirée. N'osant croire à ce qu'ils voyaient, les deux amis restèrent complètement stupéfaits.

\- Spock! Laissez-là, ordonna Jim sévèrement.

Il retira son masque.

\- SPOCK ! Laissez-la ! répéta t-il.

Le vulcain ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu ou du moins, il l'ignora sciemment.

\- Bones ! Faites quelque chose! cria Jim en tentant vainement de s'extraire de son bloc de roche.

Comme réveillé d'un coup de fouet, Mccoy se précipita sur son ami qu'il tira brusquement en arrière, espérant libérer sa pauvre partenaire. Autant essayer de faire bouger un aéronef. Tout en tenant Jo d'un bras, le vulcain se retourna en le dévisageant d'un air sauvage.

\- Mais bon sang arrêtez! cria Mccoy scandalisé. Vous agissez comme une bête !

\- SPOCK! Libérez Kot immédiatement, tenta Jim à nouveau.

Le vulcain se désintéressa d'eux. Ces mâles n'avaient aucun droit sur sa femelle. Il se tourna à nouveau vers la pauvre terrienne qui couina, terrifiée. N'écoutant que son courage, Mccoy lui sauta sur le dos et tenta une prise plus ou moins réussie. Il fut repoussé comme un moustique et roula dans la poussière. Aussitôt, le vulcain fit entendre un grondement sourd. Un mâle se posait en concurrent disposé à lui disputer sa femelle. Il lâcha sa victime et se ramassa sur lui-même, prêt à l'attaque. Réalisant qu'il était maintenant dans de beaux draps, le docteur se releva en tenant les mains devant lui.

\- Spock, prenez sur vous, l'encouragea Bones d'une voix inquiète. C'est moi, Léonard.

Malheureusement, en l'absence du cadre vulcain extrêmement strict et ritualisé, Spock était laissé à ses instincts et ceux-ci étaient tout sauf civilisés. D'ailleurs, si le mariage entre lui et T'Pring avait été conclu sept ans plus tôt, il se serait aussitôt accouplé à son épouse devant tout le monde sans se poser la moindre question sur l'indécence de la chose. Évidemment, à part les humains présent, tout le monde s'était attendu à ce que la cérémonie se termine de cette façon puisque bien entendu, c'était la tradition.

Réalisant le danger dans lequel Bones se trouvait, Jim hésita un instant à assommer Spock avec son phaseur tandis que Jo s'empressait de monter sur le dos de Pouf pour s'éloigner vite fait de ce débile lubrique. Malheureusement, elle ne savait pas trop comment la diriger et tapota au hasard la tête de la pauvre fourmi qui, n'y comprenant rien, entreprit de grimper sur la paroi rocheuse.

Spock leva la tête en réalisant que sa femelle était sur le point de s'échapper. Paniquée, elle se trouvait à au moins à cinq mètres du sol et se maintenait comme elle pouvait en enlaçant Pouf comme un bébé singe s'accroche à sa maman. Forcément, elle allait se casser la gueule ou pire, le cou. Mais elle n'eut pas à s'en soucier longtemps car Spock se retrouva à sa hauteur en à peine trois bonds.

\- Merde.

S'accrochant habilement aux rochers poreux, il la saisit par la taille et l'arracha à sa fourmi. À cette hauteur, elle se retint à son cou même si elle n'en avait pas la moindre envie. Voyant que tout partait en sucette, Pouf se retourna en bavant de la came question de calmer tout le monde. Malheureusement, son invitation n'eut pas beaucoup de succès car n'y prêtant aucune attention, Spock ramena sa femelle par terre d'un seul bond souple.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'il pouvait faire ça, dit Léonard impressionné.

\- Moi non plus, dit Kirk tout aussi impressionné.

\- Jim! Regardez ! dit Mccoy en levant son pistolet.

En clair obscur à la lumière des champignons bleus et roses, un bataillon de fourmis soldats arrivait dans le tunnel ouest en claquant des mandibules. Visiblement, elles appréciait peu cette intrusion. Kirk pâlit soudainement en reconnaissant les même monstre qui avait fait un carnage dans la grotte qu'il avait visité.

Tandis que Jim et Bones regardaient ébahis les monstres géants qui s'avançaient à leur rencontre, le vulcain réussit à arracher le vêtement de sa femelle qui trépassa avec un bruit de déchirure. Il reçut un coup de poing dans la figure pour sa peine et tandis que la combinaison s'effondrait par terre comme un vieux chiffon, Jo eut une pensée de gratitude pour son survêtement qui la protégeait encore.

Elle l'avait frappé de toutes ses forces mais il n'avait même pas bronché. Elle réalisa qu'elle ne réussirait pas à le repousser, que les jeux étaient faits et qu'il n'y aurait nul échappatoire. Elle se recula contre le rocher en se faisant à l'idée. Elle allait y passer. Rien de plus certain. Elle chercha Pouf question de s'envoyer une dose avant de passer à l'abattoir mais elle repéra sa loyale dealer qui vagabondait sur le mur, beaucoup trop loin. Effrayée, elle se débattit à peine lorsque Spock la saisit brusquement par le col de son chandail. Il la maintint immobile d'un bras tandis que de l'autre, il entreprenait de baisser ses pantalons avec un regard fixe et sans âme parfaitement terrifiant.

\- SPOCK! cria Mccoy sous le coup d'une inspiration subite. Regardez un peu qui vient pour vous prendre votre femelle!

C'était probablement la seule chose capable de distraire le vulcain de ses projets et il se retourna alors qu'à une cinquantaine de mètre devant eux, l'affreux bataillon de soldats arrivait en trombe. Voyant qu'il ne pourrait arriver à ses fins avant d'avoir jeté ces monstres hors de son chemin, Spock laissa Jo et se précipita au devant d'eux sans la moindre prudence.

Bien entendu, les guerrières ne projetaient rien de plus méchant que de garder ces brebis égarées à l'œil le temps que des ouvrières les prennent en charge mais Spock était quant à lui dans des dispositions beaucoup moins pacifiques. Il se jeta sur les innocentes fourmis avec un grand cri sauvage qui résonna sur les rochers. Il attrapa les mandibules de la première à sa portée et la lança au bout de ses bras. La pauvre bête fut jetée en l'air où elle tournoya comme une crêpe. Spock qui la guettait attentivement la saisit au vol par les pattes arrière et profitant de son élan, la balança sur ses collègues. Les soldats se mirent aussitôt à s'envoler dans tous les sens.

Jo s'approcha du capitaine et du docteur. Tous fixèrent la scène avec stupéfaction.

\- Putain de bordel de merde …, souffla la mécano.

Peut-être parce que rien d'autre ne pouvait mieux qualifier la folie du vulcain, les deux autres approuvèrent en regardant Spock projeter la pauvre guerrière dans la foule de ses collègues, les faisant bouler à la ronde comme des quilles.

\- Vous savez, il y a sept ans, j'ai presque gagné contre lui, dit Jim en ressentant une soudaine fierté pour sa performance.

Jo lui jeta un coup d'œil incrédule.

\- Mais il m'a tué bien sûr, avoua t-il humblement au milieu des champignons.

\- Je dirais surtout qu'il vous a épargné, dit Bones en fixant le ring avec stupéfaction.

Spock s'était mis à assommer les fourmis à grands coups de poing sur la tête. Le sol fut bientôt jonché de guerrières KO et les deux hommes comprirent soudain à quel point le vulcain s'était retenu pour ne pas écrabouiller son capitaine lors du Kon-ut-kal-if-fee. En plein milieu du titanesque combat, Spock sembla se souvenir qu'il était armé et il sortit son phaseur. Il se mit à tirer sur les monstres en faisant beaucoup plus de dommages qu'avec les poings.

Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Cet humanoïde agissait comme un ennemi, c'était donc un ennemi et comme tous les ennemis, son destin était d'être éliminé. Les soldats qui avaient déjà été plus que patients, changèrent soudainement de stratégie. Ils se relevèrent sur leurs pattes tandis que leurs mandibules menaçantes s'écartaient, prêtes à mordre. Cependant, il ne s'avéra pas si facile de mettre en pièce le vulcain gonflé à bloc. Quelques soldats réussirent à arracher des bouts d'uniforme mais les coups pleuvaient aussitôt sur les habiles guerrières. Le sang vert se mit tout de même à couler des innombrables coupures que le fou furieux ne réussit pas à éviter.

\- Il faut faire quelque chose! cria Bones en levant le phaseur à son tour. Jim! Elles vont le tuer!

Encore plus inquiet que le docteur car il avait déjà vu de quoi ces fourmis étaient capable, Kirk pointa les assaillantes avec son arme et tira au hasard dans la masse grouillante des redoutables bêtes. Bones l'imita aussitôt et ils en assommèrent une bonne quantité. Malheureusement, les soldats arrivaient en masse par le tunnel ouest, toujours plus nombreux.

Spock fut bientôt submergé et une fourmi réussi à attraper son bras. Il cria tandis que le soldat s'acharnait à sectionner l'appendice. Nul doute qu'il y fut parvenu si les os vulcains n'avaient pas été si résistants. Le sang vert se mit à couler par terre et en désespoir de cause, Spock la saisit par le milieu du corps avec son autre main et utilisa la guerrière comme bouclier. Horrifiés, Jim et Bones réalisèrent que c'était la dernière fois qu'ils voyaient leur ami.

S'apercevant que le commandant allait se faire dépiauter sur patte, Jo comprit qu'elle était la seule chance du vulcain et prise par l'urgence de la situation, elle courut vers la bagarre. Elle arriva juste à temps pour voir Spock perdre pied et tomber par terre, englouti par la masse des guerrières qui tentaient vainement de lui trancher la tête. Elle se jeta sur lui et le protégea de son corps en refusant obstinément de considérer la possibilité qu'elle se fasse elle-aussi trancher en rondelle. Elle était devenue la maîtresse de ces bestioles non ? Comme elle l'avait espéré, les soldats pris au dépourvu par l'odeur de la fourmilière, cessèrent leur attaque pour tapoter nerveusement les humanoïdes enlacés avec leurs antennes.

Jo ouvrit les yeux et fixa Spock qui lui rendit son regard. La lueur de violence qui brillait dans son œil disparut soudainement, remplacée par une lueur presque plus inquiétante, sans parler de la bosse qu'elle sentit soudain contre son ventre. Fouetté par leur proximité, le rythme qui parcourait le lien se mit à tonner avec plus de force.

\- Ne bougez pas! lui ordonna t-elle tandis que les fourmis hésitaient à attaquer.

Spock eut l'air de comprendre la situation et tenta de prendre sur lui. Malheureusement, il n'y réussi pas très bien. Il glissa les mains sous l'élastique du survêtement de mécano et essaya d'arracher ses pantalons de façon fort peu galante.

\- BORDEL! Tenez vous tranquille pauvre taré! cria t-elle en remontant ses pantalons aussi sec.

Elle avait dû descendre ses bras pour protéger sa vertu et voyant que la tête de l'ennemi était à nouveau accessible, un soldat s'empressa de fondre sur Spock pour l'alléger de son cerveau. Les terrifiants ciseaux se refermèrent sur sa tête mais n'eurent pas le temps de terminer leur macabre besogne car Pouf qui cherchait anxieusement sa maîtresse venait de la localiser et de tout son poids, elle repoussa brusquement son imposante collègue qui mordit la poussière.

La loyale fourmi s'avança par dessus Jo qui de peine et de misère, tentait de contrôler l'autre cinglé. Elle claqua de ses douces mandibules à la face du bataillon, bien décidé à protéger son humain. Voyant que tout était sous contrôle de ce côté, les soldats lui répondirent de même et abandonnèrent leur proie pour changer de cible.

\- Jim … je crois que nous allons avoir de la compagnie, dit Mccoy en voyant la marée de soldats se précipiter vers eux.

Ils se mirent à assommer les fourmis avec leurs phaseurs. Mal leur en prit car ils furent aussitôt considérés comme des humanoïdes à abattre. Rendues méfiantes après avoir subit les foudres du vulcain enragé, elles entourèrent prudemment les deux hommes qui se mirent aussitôt dos à dos. Découragés, ils se rendirent compte que des dizaines, peut-être même des centaines de soldats les entouraient et que leurs chances de survie semblait relativement minces.

\- Jim, ce fut un honneur de servir sous vos ordres, dit Léonard en frais d'épitaphe.

\- Nous ne sommes pas encore morts Bones, répondit Jim refusant de se laisser abattre.

\- Si vous le dites, répondit le docteur quelque peu pessimiste devant les immenses ciseaux bardés de pointes qui cliquetaient devant eux.

Jo qui avait toute les misères du monde à garder ses pantalons sur elle et en était quasiment rendu à se battre avec le vulcain complètement barge, se sentit soudainement décoller de terre. Enfin! Ils les téléportaient sur le vaisseau! Bordel c'était pas trop tôt! Elle ferma les yeux pour se retrouver sur l'Enterprise, dans la salle de transportage et voir derrière la console, ce sale teigneux adorable de Mike.

L'impression cessa et elle ouvrit les yeux. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas l'Enterprise, ce n'était pas la salle de transportage et ce n'était pas Mike.

C'était le maître des lieux.


	12. Stupeur et tremblement

Jo leva la tête et ouvrit de grands yeux incrédules. Spock sur lequel elle était toujours couchée semblait tout aussi abasourdi, tellement, qu'il en oublia ses manœuvres graveleuses pour fixer leur hôte avec stupéfaction. Mccoy et Jim avaient été téléportés juste à côté avec une grande précision et tout aussi impressionnés, fixaient incrédules le spectacle qui s'offrait à leurs yeux.

Ils se trouvaient dans une grotte gigantesque, couverte de champignons fluorescents de toutes les couleurs. L'ensemble donnait l'impression de se trouver dans un monde de pure féerie. Partout des fourmis de tous les types s'affairaient, transportant des champignons, des sphères blanches, vagabondant au plafond et sur les murs tandis qu'au milieu de ce royaume, se tenait la plus majestueuse créature qu'on ait vu de mémoire d'homme.

La reine de la fourmilière observait calmement les intrus qu'elle venait de téléporter devant elle.

Elle faisait au moins dix mètres de haut et était aussi pâle que ses filles. Ses pattes immenses semblaient faites de métal luisant tant la kératine en était dure et brillante. On voyait ses organes s'activer paresseusement à l'intérieur de son abdomen gigantesque et presque transparent. Sur elle, de petites fourmis aux mandibules soyeuses patrouillaient, légères et affairées, sur leur souveraine impeccable.

Reprenant ses esprits, Jim toucha ses jambes comme s'il s'assurait qu'elles lui avaient été rendues dans leur intégralité tandis que la jeune femme n'osait pas bouger comme si elle craignait de déchaîner la fureur de leur hôte. Changeant complètement de stratégie à son endroit, Spock la repoussa sans ménagement et l'envoya rouler par terre de façon fort peu galante. Jurant intérieurement, elle se releva avec précaution en se disant qu'un bon jour elle arracherait la tête de ce foutu vulcain.

Hypnotisés par la stupéfiante créature qui les dévisageait avec curiosité, les quatre intrus se tinrent immobiles à une vingtaine de mètre devant elles tandis que les fourmis qui les entouraient de toutes part s'arrêtaient pour les fixer, semblant attendre le décision de leur souveraine pour réagir.

Tous les quatre se crispèrent lorsque la royale créature s'avança lentement vers eux. Voir un être aussi énorme se déplacer dans votre direction donnait des sueurs froides et trois phaseurs se levèrent aussitôt. Elle s'immobilisa à une dizaine de mètre devant eux et son énorme tête pâle, se tourna vers chacun quelques instants. Son attention sembla se fixer sur Spock qu'elle observa plus longuement.

Jo perçut que le rythme qui tonnait dans le lien s'affaiblissait soudainement. Dieu merci, Spock semblait reprendre sur lui ou peut-être bien aussi qu'il avait trouvé une femelle plus à son goût. C'était bien ce qu'il semblait tellement il regardait la reine avec un air ébloui. Il s'avança vers elle sans aucune crainte.

\- Spock! Non!

Jim se jeta devant son ami et l'empêcha d'avancer en menaçant la souveraine de son arme. Lui vivant, personne ne toucherait à un cheveu de Spock !

\- Tout va bien capitaine, dit le vulcain calmement.

Jim dévisagea l'impératrice avec suspicion, hésitant à laisser son ami seul et à sa merci.

\- Elle ne m'attaquera pas, l'informa le vulcain. J'en ai la certitude.

Jim hésita.

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix capitaine.

Rassuré par la voix de Spock qui semblait parfaitement normale, Jim se poussa à contre cœur pour le laisser passer.

Le minuscule vulcain s'avança et se tint bien droit devant la gigantesque impératrice. Elle pencha la tête vers lui et Jim se crispa en l'imaginant refermer ses mâchoire sur lui mais elle ne fit que le caresser de ses antennes qui parcoururent son corps mutilé. Toutes les fourmis de la grotte levèrent leurs antennes à l'unisson. Aussitôt d'adorables créatures tel que Pouf s'assemblèrent autour de lui et bavèrent généreusement sur les blessures qui cessèrent de saigner et se refermèrent aussitôt.

Mccoy haussa les sourcils devant un aussi remarquable remède et ce faisant, réalisa que quelqu'un d'autre pouvait avoir besoin d'aide. Prudemment, il s'approcha de Jo.

\- Mademoiselle Kot? Avez-vous été ... blessée? demanda t-il en chuchotant.

\- Non. Ça va. Il ne m'a pas … enfin, vous voyez…

Bones lui adressa un sourire plein de sollicitude, n'arrivant pas toujours pas à croire qu'il avait vu son ami agresser la jeune femme. Ce dernier qui avait perdu tout intérêt pour sa conquête, se tenait toujours devant la reine et dès que les ouvrières eurent terminées leur office, elle pencha la tête vers lui comme si elle tentait de lui dire quelque chose.

Il leva ses mains ouverte et la fourmi y posa le bout de ses gracieuses antennes. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants.

\- Son Altesse vous salut, les informa Spock. Elle regrette que vous ayez été attaqués.

Jo regarda les autres qui semblaient un peu moins surpris qu'elle.

\- J'ai moi-même attaqué vos suivantes. Je vous présente mes excuses, dit Spock en parfait gentlemen. J'ignorais qu'elles n'avaient aucune intention belliqueuse.

\- Il lui parle vraiment? demanda Jo au docteur resté près d'elle.

\- Il peut parler à toutes sortes de créatures. Et si tout se passe comme d'habitude, nous devrions bientôt nous faire comparer à ces fourmis à notre détriment, assura t-il.

\- Je vous présente le capitaine Kirk et le docteur Mccoy, mes compagnons, dit Spock.

La reine tourna la tête vers eux et ils s'inclinèrent respectueusement.

\- Ce sont des terriens et ils ne peuvent malheureusement pas communiquer autrement que par son, spécifia Spock.

Après avoir longuement détaillé ses invités, la souveraine leva la tête et toutes les fourmis de la loge royale qui s'étaient tenues immobiles jusque là, retournèrent à leurs tâches, ne prêtant plus la moindre attention aux visiteurs.

\- Merci capitaine, vous pouvez vous retirer. Sa majesté souhaite s'entretenir avec moi seul.

N'ayant pas tellement le choix, Kirk s'inclina avant de rejoindre les deux autres. La gigantesque fourmi caressa à nouveau les mains du vulcain de ses antennes.

\- C'est exact, reprit Spock qui était visiblement en grande conversation. Nous sommes là pour récupérer le réservoir et la 3em classe Johann Kot.

\- ... Je rêve ou selon sa liste je viens après la cuve septique? dit Jo insultée.

Bones la regarda l'air de dire que c'était le genre de chose à laquelle il fallait s'attendre avec Spock.

\- Si vous acceptez de nous remettre le réservoir et notre terrienne, nous pouvons vous donner en échange de nombreux contenants de déjections, assura le vulcain.

\- Bordel …, dit Johann qui se sentait de plus en plus minable.

Kirk la regarda d'un air compréhensif.

\- Ne le prenez pas mal, l'encouragea t-il.

\- Vous vous êtes déjà fait échanger contre de la merde vous ? dit-elle troublée.

\- Il faut avouer que cette fois, il se surpasse, convint Bones.

Spock sembla écouter attentivement.

\- Sa majesté accepte de rendre le réservoir et le bétail, dit-il posément.

\- Le bétail? … Il parle de moi là? dit Jo qui commençait à en avoir plein le dos de ses insultes.

Déjà qu'avec son fichu nom russe, elle avait eu droit à toutes les blagues imaginable sur les poulets, s'il fallait se farcir les vaches en plus, elle ne répondait plus de rien.

Spock qui l'avait entendu, se tourna vers elle.

\- Oui, je parle de vous. Elles élèvent les humanoïdes. Vous faites maintenant partie de leur troupeau. C'est très généreux de la part de la reine d'accepter de vous rendre.

\- Les humains ne sont pas les maîtres ? demanda la jeune femme stupéfaite.

\- Bien sûr que non, dit-il comme si c'était inimaginable. Mademoiselle Kot, diriez-vous que ces humanoïdes sont bien traités ?

Jo leva des sourcils qui à eux seuls voulaient tout dire.

\- Pour ça oui, dit-elle sans le moindre doute. Mieux que des terriens. J'ai jamais vu des gens aussi heureux.

Spock sembla satisfait mais guère surprit et regarda la reine du royaume avec une sincère admiration. La souveraine retira ses antennes des mains de Spock et se mit à marcher autour de lui comme si elle l'observait. C'était un spectacle étonnant de voir le vulcain minuscule et enchanté, qui se tenait tout près des pattes immense qui auraient pu l'écraser d'un seul faux pas. On aurait dit un poisson rouge faisant la cour à un requin. La reine s'immobilisa devant lui et lui tendit une antenne qu'il saisit avec révérence. Il hocha la tête, visiblement amusé.

\- Non. Je suis vulcain, dit-il. De ce que vous m'en dites, vos humanoïdes ressemblent d'avantage à des terriens comme ceux que vous voyez ici présents.

La reine détailla à nouveau les terriens avant de revenir à Spock.

\- Oui. Droguer les humanoïdes est sûrement la meilleure option. Laissés à eux-même, les terriens démontrent eux-aussi une vaste panoplie de comportements autodestructeurs.

\- Ah! Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit! jubila Mccoy avec l'air satisfait de celui qui l'avait prédit.

\- Ce sont eux qui ont détruit la planète par leurs activités ? Ça ne me surprend pas, dit Spock comme si l'affaire était entendu. D'ailleurs, nous avons visité une grotte où s'est déroulé une bataille où ils ont été impliqués.

Il écouta attentivement alors que la gigantesque fourmi le regardait d'un air intelligent. S'ensuivit une conversation parfaitement surréaliste.

\- Je comprend. Un bétail aussi agressif est difficile à domestiquer, même si cela le sauve d'une mort certaine. Les humanoïdes ne comprennent pas toujours où se trouve leur intérêt.

Jim jeta un coup d'oeil blasé à Mccoy qui lui répondit de même.

\- D'ailleurs, installer vos élevages dans les astéroïde est une stratégie très impressionnante.

La reine sembla apprécier le compliment car ses jolies antennes se firent plus caressantes.

\- Du sulfate de zink? Vraiment? Il y a quelques milliers d'années, il n'y avait pas de meilleure façon d'éviter la contamination mais nous n'avons détecté aucun polluant de cette sorte dans l'atmosphère. Puis-je demander pour quelle raison vous n'avez pas réintégré la planète?

La reine tourna sa tête gigantesque comme si elle se lançait dans une explication complexe. Les deux extraterrestres restèrent immobiles, les yeux dans les yeux, un long moment.

\- Fascinant. Et y a-t-il d'autre colonies installées dans ces astéroïdes ?

Spock semblait ébloui et il hocha la tête en écoutant attentivement.

\- Votre civilisation démontre une créativité exceptionnelle. Et d'ailleurs, sa souveraine force l'admiration.

Jo sursauta lorsque que le lien qui la reliait à Spock disparut subitement. Au même moment, l'impératrice eut un brusque mouvement de recul. Elle releva la tête et ses antennes s'aplatirent sur son crâne comme si elle était prise par surprise. Les fourmis de la loge furent parcourues d'un frisson et s'immobilisèrent.

Spock s'agenouilla humblement devant sa nouvelle bien-aimée et lui tendit sa main ouverte. L'étonnante créature hésita un instant puis elle lui céda le bout d'une antenne.

\- Je vous présente toutes mes excuses Altesse. Normalement, jamais je n'aurais osé …, dit-il terriblement contrit. Puis-je espérer votre pardon?

\- Heu … il veut la sauter ou quoi ? demanda Jo qui n'en revenait pas.

Jim s'éclaircit la gorge mal à l'aise.

\- La culture vulcaine est différente de la nôtre. J'imagine que les choses ne sont peut-être pas ce qu'elles semble, tenta t-il pour défendre son ami.

\- Je sais pas vous mais moi ça me semble plutôt évident, insista Jo.

\- Comme dit le capitaine, il vaudrait mieux ne pas trop spéculer sur cette affaire, dit Mccoy en lui faisant de gros yeux.

Jo compris qu'elle avait intérêt à garder ses doutes pour elle mais elle savait bien ce qui se passait. Il s'était lié à la reine comme un con et elle l'avait renvoyé sur les roses. Il n'y avait qu'à le regarder tout désespéré à ses pieds pour voir de quoi il retournait. Il resta longtemps en silence à fixer le sol, sa main ouverte levée vers la souveraine.

\- Merci majesté. Je vous suis très reconnaissant, dit-il en se relevant.

Il se retourna vers ses compagnons.

\- Son Altesse royale nous permet de communiquer avec l'Enterprise pour annoncer notre arrivée. Nous seront téléportés avec la cuve dans la salle des machines. Demandez aussi à ce que le hangar soit évacué.

Kirk soulagé saisit le communicateur qui fonctionna parfaitement et donna les ordres. Pendant ce temps, Spock offrit ses derniers hommages à la reine qui l'avait tant impressionné.

\- Majesté, ce fut un grand honneur. Avec votre permission peut-être ceux de ma races seraient-ils intéressés à en apprendre d'avantage sur votre remarquable civilisation. Il va de soi que nous tairont votre existence aux humanoïdes comme ces terriens.

La stupéfiante créature resta immobile mais Spock sembla ravi.

\- Je vous en sait gré Majesté.

Il s'inclina profondément et il vint rejoindre ses compagnons. Tous se mirent en ligne et attendirent le bon vouloir de la reine.

Jo regarda le vulcain qui, les yeux levés vers sa belle, semblait perdu dans ses pensées

\- Dites donc, vous avez essayé de me tromper là ou quoi ? dit-elle à la blague.

Spock leva la tête comme s'il se rappelait soudain de ce qu'il faisait là et le lien réapparut pour se vriller à sa femelle si brusquement qu'elle cria de surprise. Il la fixa d'un air de prédateur et elle recula instinctivement.

\- Cela eut mieux valu pour vous, dit-il dans un dernier sursaut de conscience.

Il disparurent alors qu'il levait le bras vers elle comme pour l'agripper et que Jim levait le sien pour l'en empêcher. Ils réapparurent sur l'Enterprise dans la même position mais il fut impossible de continuer le mouvement car ils se matérialisèrent dans la salle des machines, le lieu le plus odorant de tout le vaisseau. Aussitôt, ils mirent tous la main sur leur nez, presque étouffés par le terrible fumet qui les prit à la gorge.

\- ILS L'ONT FAIT ! ILS L'ONT RAMENÉE! hurla Scotty comme un dément.

Une ovation magistrale raisonna dans la salle des machines en vrillant tous les tympans. Averti de l'arrivée imminente du réservoir, une centaine de techs s'était rassemblé au lieu dit. L'équipage qui avait attendu anxieusement de le voir pour y croire, célébrait maintenant la fin de leur affreux tourment à gorge déployée. On se serait presque cru à la finale mondiale de soccer alors que le but de la victoire venait d'être compté. Rarement avait-on vu pareil débordement d'allégresse chez un équipage aussi discipliné mais bien sûr, la situation s'y prêtait sans aucun doute.

Oubliant toute réserve, Scotty se jeta sur son capitaine et le prit dans ses bras pour le lever de terre en riant aux éclats. Les sauveurs furent aussitôt entourés d'une marée de maillots rouges qui leur tapa dans le dos, leur ébouriffa les cheveux et les bouscula joyeusement de toute part en riant. Jo sentit que ses collègues au comble de la joie, la soulevaient avec l'intention de la porter en triomphe et réfléchit à toute vitesse.

Le lien battait furieusement entre elle et le vulcain cinglé ce qui indiquait trois choses. Un : dès que le commandant la verrait il lui sauterait dessus. Deux : sa carrière ne survivrait pas à une agression publique de cette nature. Trois : il était capable de tuer tout ceux qui tenteraient de l'en empêcher.

Pas question de festoyer. Il fallait agir et tout de suite.

\- Commandant Spock! cria t-elle.

Il leva la tête par dessus la foule comme un lion affamé qui sortirait subitement sa tête des broussailles. Il la vit et elle s'enfuit sans demander son reste. Avec un peu de chance, tout le monde penserait qu'ils avaient une mission urgente, ce qui à tout prendre était bien le cas. Elle courut le plus vite qu'elle pu et sortit de la salle des machines en jetant un œil derrière elle. Il arrivait lancé à fond de train comme un guépard courant derrière une gazelle. Putain de merde. Fouettée par l'adrénaline, elle fila dans le corridor en pensant à toute vitesse.

Il fallait juste un endroit où personne ne le verrait faire. Parce que ce qu'il allait faire … Non! Il ne fallait pas y penser. NE PAS y penser. Juste courir ! … MERDE ! Et trouver une saleté de coin sombre au plus vite. Malheureusement, elle ne fut pas assez rapide et le vulcain lui mit la main dessus en plein milieu du couloir où il l'arrêta brusquement.

\- Monsieur! Pas ici! On peut nous voir monsieur! tenta t-elle tandis qu'il l'agrippait fermement par son survêtement.

Spock ne sembla pas touché par la logique de l'argument et d'un geste, il arracha son propre chandail déjà en lambeau avec l'intention évident de consommer le buffet sur place.

\- Putain! Vous allez me lâcher oui !?

Sans aucun égard, Spock repoussa sa femelle contre le revêtement de polymère et elle ferma les yeux, terrifiée non seulement à l'idée de ce qui l'attendait mais aussi de ce qui arriverait à la première personne qui tenterait d'y mettre un terme.

Il la lâcha soudainement et elle se dit que justement un innocent arrivait et que le pauvre allait morfler. Elle ouvrit les yeux avec crainte mais Spock n'était plus devant elle. Il était inconscient par terre et au dessus de lui, Mccoy essoufflé le regardait, une seringue hypodermique à la main.

\- Mademoiselle Kot, êtes vous blessée? dit-il inquiet.

\- Non. Ça va, dit-elle en regardant avec crainte le vulcain effondré à ses pieds.

Pendant que Mccoy se penchait sur le vulcain pour vérifier ses signes vitaux, Jim arriva en courant.

\- Jim! Une civière! dit Mccoy en lisant les données du tricordeur.

Kirk se précipita aussitôt vers l'interphone et Jo se secoua. Son cerveau reptilien lui ordonna de fuir pendant qu'il en était temps et sans s'occuper de personne, elle fila dans le couloir pour s'éloigner de ce cauchemar.

Elle revint dans la salle des machines et se retrouva devant la cuve autour de laquelle les ingénieurs festoyaient toujours en raccordant joyeusement la machine. Ils chantaient, lançaient des blagues, se tapaient dans le dos et certains allaient même jusqu'à exécuter de petites danses. Pour sa part, Scotty en était à enlacer amoureusement le réservoir septique et Jo remarqua même qu'une bouteille de scotch circulait à la ronde.

Leur joie éclatante fit un étrange contraste avec la terreur qui vrillait les entrailles de la pauvres jeune femme. Elle s'appuya discrètement sur un tuyau en les observant, regrettant fugitivement de ne pas pouvoir se réjouir avec eux. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle ne put les empêcher de déborder.

\- Mademoiselle Kot.

Elle sursauta en se retournant. Jim vit son visage baigné de larmes et mal à l'aise, baissa les yeux. Il réalisa soudain qu'il allait se commettre une agression sur son vaisseau, sous son autorité et avec son consentement. Il eut un haut le coeur.

\- Mademoiselle Kot. Je suis terriblement désolé, dit-il gravement.

\- Pas autant que moi capitaine, dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes avec la manche de son survêtement froissé.

\- Il est …, il se racla la gorge. Il est malheureusement trop tard pour retourner sur Vulcain. Je le regrette amèrement. Jamais je n'aurai pu imaginer qu'il serait aussi ... Il regarda par terre embarrassé. Et lui non plus. Sûrement pas.

\- Je sais bien capitaine, dit-elle d'une voix blanche. J'ai vu ce que c'était, vous savez, dans sa tête. Je sais qu'il ne me veut pas de mal. Je vais … je vais le faire. C'est juste que c'est vraiment effrayant. Vous comprenez ?

Kirk approuva.

\- Oui. Je suis bien placé pour comprendre. Comme je vous disais, la dernière fois je devais juste l'accompagner comme garçon d'honneur et finalement, il m'a presque tué.

Il réalisa soudain ce qu'il était en train de dire.

\- Pardonnez-moi je ne voulais pas dire qu'il allait ...

\- Non. Il ne me tuera pas. Selon lui, ce serait … hum, contre productif.

Jim hocha la tête gravement en reconnaissant sans doute possible marque de Spock.

\- Mais ceci… C'est vraiment … inacceptable, dit-il en ne pouvant se résoudre à une telle situation.

Voir le capitaine aussi inquiet et désespéré, lui redonna du courage et Jo renifla gracieusement.

\- Cette décision était la mienne capitaine et selon le commandant, je suis la plus qualifiée pour cette mission. Monsieur Spock a toute ma confiance. Du moins … quand il n'est pas … enfin, qu'il est normal. HEY! LE TARÉ !

Jim sursauta tandis William qui ramait dans les tuyaux releva la tête en reconnaissant son affectueux patronyme.

\- C'est celui de gauche, dit Jo en pointant un tuyau.

Le dénommé William raccorda aussitôt le bon tuyau. Jo se souvint soudain de la coque qui avait disparut lorsqu'elle s'était réfugiée à l'intérieur et elle s'avança vers ses collègues.

-Yan! Examine la coque extérieure au tricordeur. Entre la pompe de vidange et le panneau électrique. Il y a peut-être des raccords qui ont sautés.

Le dénommé Yan prit une gorgée de scotch, passa la bouteille au suivant et s'empressa pour vérifier le revêtement.

\- Ah! Et aussi, la trappe d'accès intérieure! J'ai enlevé un câble, taille10, et les circuits de duranium du contrôleur! Danna! Vérifie ça.

Danna se précipita aussitôt, impatiente de voir le fichu réservoir en état de marche.

\- Capitaine! s'écria joyeusement Scotty en l'apercevant.

Jim ressentit spontanément l'envie de s'enfuir puis il se rappela que son ingénieur en chef était dans de bien meilleures dispositions qu'une heure plus tôt.

\- Êtes vous enfin satisfait monsieur Scott ? dit-il en éprouvant quelque difficulté à lui en vouloir tant son bonheur faisait plaisir à voir.

\- Tout à fait capitaine! dit-il avec un sourire splendide. Surtout que le hangar où nous avions rangé les hum … contenants inappropriés s'est vidé comme par magie. Comment est-ce que ...

\- Et si nous parlions plutôt des combinaisons spatiales Scotty, dit Jim soudain beaucoup moins amical.

\- Le coup des combinaisons, ce n'était que du bluff bien sûr, dit-il avec un sourire de gamin.

Kirk soupira tout de même soulagé.

\- Capitaine?

Le lieutenant Rick White s'avança devant eux avec une mine réjouie.

\- Capitaine, le docteur Mccoy vous demande à l'interphone.

\- Merci lieutenant. Excusez-moi Scotty.

Jim se faufila parmi les techs festifs jusqu'à l'interphone et il pressa la touche.

\- Kirk.

\- Nous sommes prêts, dit Bones d'une voix sombre.

\- Merci. Nous arrivons.

Jim retira don doigt de la touche et hésita un instant comme s'il ne pouvait se résoudre à livrer la jeune femme au vulcain puis il soupira et s'avança vers le réservoir. Penché sur le sol, Jo vérifiait les branchements et les raccords des tuyaux en donnant des conseils. Elle leva la tête à son arrivée.

\- Mademoiselle Kot, je crains qu'ils doivent se passer de vous.

Elle se figea et le regarda gravement. Un instant, elle s'était laissée absorber par son travail et avait presque oublié ce qui l'attendait. Elle avala sa salive en réalisant qu'il n'en serait rien. Elle se leva lentement avec un ait d'outre tombe.

\- Soyez certaine que je préférerais mille fois vous voir à la tête de cette équipe, dit Jim sincèrement.

Non seulement parce qu'elle y aurait été en sécurité mais aussi et surtout parce qu'il ne doutait pas qu'elle était la plus qualifiée pour régler le problème, et régler ce problème était pratiquement devenu une question de vie ou de mort. Presque. Contrairement à Spock pour qui la mort était une certitude.

\- Si vous permettez monsieur, il y a juste quelques trucs importants à faire avant, dit Jo avec l'espoir d'échapper encore un moment à son sort.

Jim s'approcha d'elle afin que personne d'autre n'entende.

\- Il y a déjà trois jours qu'il est dans cet état et plus nous attendrons et bien … _pire ce sera_ _pour vous_ pensa t-il sans oser le dire.

Jo lut la fin de la phrase dans son regard et elle hocha la tête.

\- Rick! cria t-elle en se retournant. Quand Luc arrivera, dis-lui que le système électrique est foutu. J'ai même pas fini la soudure. Il faut vérifier le panneau 2-C. C'est celui qui déconne!

Rick hocha la tête comme quoi il en prenait note.

\- C'est bon, allons-y, dis Jo en passant devant lui.

Dans un silence pesant, ils descendirent à la salle N-28 et Jim s'arrêta devant la porte.

\- Je vous laisse ici. Le docteur Mccoy souhaitera sûrement s'entretenir seul avec vous.

Jo grimaça un sourire en fixant ses bottines et Jim resta silencieux un instant, ne sachant pas quoi dire. «Bonne chance», s'appliquait plus ou moins et l'encourager à la prudence aurait été du plus mauvais effet. Il opta donc pour la sincérité.

\- Votre courage force l'admiration mademoiselle Kot. Je n'oublierai jamais ce que vous faites pour sauver la vie de mon meilleur ami.

Jo eut un sourire contrit.

\- Vu la situation, essayez quand même de ne pas trop penser graphique.

Le capitaine haussa les sourcils et elle réalisa qu'elle venait encore de dire une belle connerie.

\- Excusez-moi, je crois que je suis un peu nerveuse, dit-elle d'un air embêté.

Il eut un sourire en coin et approuva de la tête.

\- Vous pouvez compter sur ma discrétion graphique, lui assura t-il avec un sourire entendu.

Elle lui sourit en retour et il ouvrit la porte.

\- Donnez-moi des nouvelles dès que possible, dit-il alors que la jeune femme disparaissait dans l'ouverture.

La porte se ferma et Jim ressentit une sourde angoisse. Kot avait vraiment un sacré cran. Lui-même aurait eut peur de passer cette porte dans les circonstance. Malgré qu'il l'aurait fait. Pour sauver Spock, il aurait été prêt à faire bien des choses et peut-être même que … s'ils n'avaient vraiment pas eu le choix … Mais bien sûr, ça ne servait à rien d'y penser. Il soupira et s'en fut pour reprendre son poste où il le savait, il se rongerait les sangs jusqu'à ce que cette mission soit terminé ; … et finisse sans doute en catastrophe.


	13. Le temps des rapprochements

Johann entra dans la pièce où allait se passer la mission.

Lorsqu'elle y était venu la première fois, ce n'était qu'une pièce vide mais elle était maintenant aménagée. Jo remarqua tout de suite qu'on y avait installé une douche et des cabinets. Bien sûr, on avait pas eu le temps de construire une pièce à part mais on l'avait au moins séparés de la chambre principale par des rideaux. Contre le mur ouest, on avait mis une grande table sur laquelle se trouvait des fournitures. Vêtements, draps, serviettes et autres items du même genre ainsi qu'une boîte fermée comme celles qu'on distribuait à tous les membres de l'équipage et qui devait contenir des objets d'hygiène personnel. Un meuble en polymère luisant était placé juste à côté, pour la nourriture sûrement. Ça ne payait pas de mine mais toutes les commodités semblaient avoir été installées.

En face, contre le mur, on avait disposé un lit un peu plus large que ceux disponibles habituellement. Visiblement, on avait eu que le temps d'y mettre un drap car le couvre-lit rouge réglementaire était toujours plié sur la table. Sur le lit, Spock reposait inconscient. Torse nu, il portait toujours ses bottes et ses pantalons en lambeaux. Son corps était zébré de coupures vertes mais celles-ci semblaient avoir guéri en accéléré et même si les blessures étaient fraîches, on aurait dit qu'elles étaient déjà vieilles de plusieurs jours. Même celle beaucoup plus grave qu'il avait au bras, semblait presque guérie. Jo frissonna. Il avait l'air d'un foutu barbare torse nu, tout égratigné et en haillons.

\- Mademoiselle Kot.

Mccoy qui était au chevet de son ami se leva à son entrée.

\- Docteur, dit-elle en grimaçant un sourire.

Il s'avança vers elle et mit la main sur son épaule comme pour l'encourager.

\- Vous tenez le coup ? demanda t-il soucieux.

\- Ouais, ça va, dit-elle plus ou moins sûre.

Il lui adressa un sourire d'encouragement auquel elle répondit par une grimace. Elle avait envie de se mettre à chialer mais elle se retint en se disant que le docteur avait l'air si bouleversé qu'il risquait de se mettre à brailler avec elle et franchement, elle n'avait pas trop besoin de ça.

\- Dites donc, vous avez drôlement bien arrangé la salle, dit-elle juste pour dire quelque chose.

\- Monsieur Spock a supervisé l'installation. Il a insisté pour que vous ayez toutes les commodités et tout le confort possible, assura t-il comme pour mettre en balance le comportement déplorable de son collègue.

\- Oui, c'est bien de sa part.

Mccoy regarda par terre, aussi mal à l'aise que le capitaine.

\- Permettez que je vous montre ce que j'ai apporté pour vous, dit-il pour se donner contenance.

Il approcha la boîte de polymère qu'il ouvrit. Il lui présenta tous les items auxquels il avait pu penser. On y trouvait de tout, du lubrifiant personnel aux capsules de relaxant «au cas où ». Visiblement, elle pourrait s'envoyer dans la stratosphère si jamais besoin était. Finalement, il tira de la boîte une seringue hypodermique.

\- Juste pour être sûr que cette mission ne donne pas lieu à un événement fâcheux, j'ai aussi apporté une dose de contraceptif en intraveineuse.

Bordel, se retrouver coincé avec un mini-vulcain en plus de devoir se taper le grand format, difficile d'imaginer pire.

\- Oui. Merci docteur parce que ça, ce serait vraiment l'horreur.

Mccoy hocha la tête d'un air compréhensif et tira la seringue hypodermique de sa pochette. Elle tendit son bras et il y appuya la seringue. Le liquide transparent se déversa dans ses veines comme par magie.

\- Deux boutons d'alerte sont dissimulés dans la chambre, dit-il en rangeant la seringue. Le premier se trouve dans le conduit de ventilation et le second derrière la tête du lit.

\- Et il se réveillera dans combien de temps? demanda t-elle en jetant un regard craintif au commandant endormi.

\- C'est difficile à dire avec les vulcains. J'estime que ce devrait être d'ici plus ou moins trois quart d'heure.

\- Écoutez, sans blague, il faut vraiment que je prenne une douche parce que …

Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux baveux. Son chignon gominé se défit, libérant une chevelure mi-longue presque effrayante tellement elle était collante.

\- Bien entendu. Allez-y sans crainte. Je resterai à son chevet pour m'assurer qu'il ne se réveille pas, offrit Bones compréhensif.

\- Merci docteur.

\- Monsieur Spock a insisté pour que la douche ne soit pas minutée. Prenez tout votre temps.

Jo sourit en se disant que c'était la première attention galante que le vulcain avait à son endroit et cette pensée la rassura un peu. Sauf que dans les faits, ce n'était pas le cas car cette décision venait surtout de l'impossibilité de modifier le minutage pour prévoir une douche à l'usage exclusif de deux personnes. Bones considéra inutile de le souligner. Elle prit des survêtements propres sur la table et ferma le rideau derrière elle. Elle retira ses vêtements poisseux avec un immense soulagement et sauta dans la douche.

Elle avait craint que la bave reste collée à ses cheveux mais elle disparut facilement. Tout en se savonnant, elle eut une pensée pour Pouf qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais. Elle ressentit un élan de tristesse mais se ravisa car bien sûr, rien de mieux ne pouvait arriver à sa loyale fourmi. Elle traîna un bon dix minutes dans la douche, ce qui en fit la plus longue qu'elle ait prit en un an, et ne pouvant pas différer l'inévitable plus longtemps, elle et se rhabilla et sortit.

Mccoy se leva du lit où il s'était assis pour surveiller Spock.

\- Merci de votre aide docteur. Ça va maintenant, je peux gérer.

Il lui adressa un regard inquiet comme si lui non plus n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à la laisser seule avec le vulcain enragé.

\- Vous pouvez partir monsieur. Ça va aller.

Mccoy soupira gravement.

\- Surtout, n'hésitez pas à sonner l'alarme si vous vous croyez en danger.

\- Pour être en danger, je vais l'être mais si on l'empêche, monsieur Spock va crever pas vrai ? Alors même si je sonne je vois pas trop ce que vous pourriez faire. À moins que vous vouliez rester pour me tenir la main ?

Mccoy haussa les sourcils en ayant pour la première fois affaire au style particulier de Kot. Néanmoins, elle avait raison. Personne ne pouvait plus rien pour elle.

\- S'il se montre trop violent, vous devez sonner. Peu importe les conséquences. Promettez-le moi.

Jo haussa les épaules.

\- Vous inquiétez pas. Je sais me défendre.

Mccoy n'eut pas le choix d'approuver.

\- Bien. Dans ce cas, je vous laisse. Donnez-nous des nouvelles dès que possible. Nous avons installé un interphone à cet effet.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas monsieur.

Mccoy resta immobile en fixant le plancher comme s'il ne pouvait pas se résigner à partir. Il finit par se secouer, jeta un regard écœuré au vulcain inconscient et sortit d'un pas vif, tout à la fois furieux et inquiet.

Jo perdit son air frondeur et avala sa salive en réalisant que le grand moment était arrivé. Le commandant allait bientôt se réveiller et alors … Elle se surprit à souhaiter que le docteur soit finalement resté pour lui tenir la main puis elle secoua la tête. Bordel de merde, elle devenait complètement dingue.

Spock gémit et hocha la tête en fronçant les sourcils alors que le lien se mettait à tonner avec plus de force. Putain, il était temps de se magner! C'était maintenant ou jamais. Elle ouvrit la boîte et saisit le lubrifiant. Elle en versa une bonne quantité et glissa sa main dans sa culotte en l'appliquant de son mieux. Au moins, avec ça elle éviterait le pire.

Spock ouvrit les yeux mais il ne la chercha pas avec ses yeux, il la chercha avec le lien. Jo le sentit vrillé à elle comme jamais. Il se leva lentement à quatre pattes comme s'il était étourdi. Il s'agenouilla sur le lit et tourna la tête pour la fixer. Jo avala sa salive alors qu'il levait sur elle un regard de dragon.

\- Monsieur, s'il vous plaît, restez calme cette fois.

Elle se recula contre le mur tandis qu'avec une lenteur inquiétante, il se mettait debout. Le lien se mit à battre plus fort. La jeune femme sentit vibrer tout son corps comme devant un immense système de son dont on aurait mis les basses au maximum. Elle remarqua la bosse significative qui déformait le pantalon et ressentit une sourde angoisse.

\- Pas besoin de vous énerver d'accord ? Je suis là.

Avec un mouvement brusque, il enleva ce qui lui restait de vêtements et se débarrassa de ses botte de quelques coups de pieds. Jo jeta un coup d'œil et ressentit un immense soulagement. Outre sa teinte quelque peu verdâtre, l'organe qui la concernait le plus directement semblait assez normal d'un point de vue humain. Et par bonheur, la taille était raisonnable remarqua t-elle en remerciant le ciel. Bien sûr, elle avait craint de se retrouver devant un truc énorme ce qui vu les circonstances, aurait fait plus de mal que de bien.

Elle tenta de se rassurer en se rappelant la terrible vision qu'il avait partagé avec elle. C'était comme ça qu'il se sentait. Il brûlait sur pied et le besoin de s'accoupler anéantissait son esprit avec une telle force qu'il avait l'impression que son corps allait exploser. D'ailleurs, il avait exactement cet air là. Sauf qu'à bien y penser, ça n'avait rien de rassurant.

\- On va baiser monsieur. C'est promis. Mais vous n'avez pas besoin d'être brusque. Vous êtes d'accord? tenta t-elle.

Complètement nu, il se redressa en la dévisageant d'un air inhumain tandis que les battements furieux qui traversaient le lien devenaient si fort qu'ils lui firent mal. Jo eut l'impression de se retrouver devant Priape, ce dieu grec débile qui bite à la main, faisait sa fête à toute créature munie d'un orifice qui avait la malchance de croiser son chemin.

\- Vous ne voudriez pas me violer ... pas vrai? dit-elle en tentant de recourir au bon sens.

Il se mit à trembler et Jo réalisa que oui, il allait clairement la violer. Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un putain d'animal en rut et derrière son regard fou, il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un cerveau. Il voulait un trou et il allait l'avoir. Point barre.

Malgré tout, il n'était pas aussi effrayant que l'aurait été un homme. Dans son regard, il n'y avait pas de désir malsain, de concupiscence ou de perversité. Elle ne lisait même pas l'envie de la soumettre ou de la dominer comme ça aurait été le cas avec un criminel terrien. Dans son regard elle ne lisait qu'une seule chose, l'urgence de baiser. Il avait dit que la mission serait semblable à une tempête violente et c'était exactement ça. Une tempête violente.

Sans avertissement, il se jeta sur elle et la souleva de terre sans efforts. Il la coucha brutalement sur le lit en tentant de baisser ses pantalons. Bien entendu, la chose intelligente à faire était de le laisser se vider sauf que putain de bordel de merde, le mec qui allait la traiter comme ça sans morfler n'était pas encore né ! Elle leva son genoux pour lui écraser les couilles de toutes ses forces. Il se crispa en poussant un cri étouffé et elle réussi à se dégager.

Elle pensa à toute vitesse, roula sur le lit, se releva et se jeta sur la vanne d'aération. Elle l'ouvrit si brusquement que la grille vola à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il lui fallut une seconde pour atteindre la trappe du dessus, l'ouvrir et saisir la barre de duranium volante qui supportait l'auvent. Armée d'une barre de métal d'un bon vingt-cinq pouces de long, elle se retourna juste à temps pour le voir se relever.

\- Calmez-vous! dit-elle fermement.

Contrôlant sa douleur, il sortit du lit et elle vit que l'injonction n'avait aucun effet.

\- Restez où vous êtes, dit-elle menaçante.

Il se releva et darda sur elle un regard sans pitié.

\- Si tu approches, tu vas le regretter pauvre taré! gronda t-elle prête à l'accueillir.

Nullement impressionné, il approcha et elle lui en balança un bon coup sur l'épaule. Il fut repoussé sur le côté. Ses yeux s'assombrirent et un éclair de violence les traversa. Il se recula et se mit en position de combat, prêt à se battre pour remporter le droit de s'accoupler. Le capitaine Kirk lui avait dit qu'il avait dû combattre le vulcain en rut et Jo comprit que c'était exactement ce qu'il se préparait à faire. Putain de merde! Ces cinglés ne se battaient quand même pas avec leurs femelles ! Juste à le voir les mains levées devant lui, la réponse était oui. Sans aucun doute. Réalisant qu'il allait l'étriper comme une crevette, elle laissa tomber la barre à ses pieds.

\- Non! cria Jo en sautant sur le lit. Non, non! Pas besoin de se battre, assura t-elle en levant ses mains devant elle. J'ai accepté la mission. Vous vous souvenez? Je vous l'ai dit, on va baiser. Pas de soucis.

Il se releva totalement confus et se tint droit et indécis au milieu de la pièce.

\- Juste, calmez-vous un peu d'accord ?

Décidant que finalement, il allait prendre la baise plutôt que la baston, il s'approcha d'elle d'un pas décidé et pas du tout calme. Elle sauta de l'autre côté du lit mais il la rattrapa avant même qu'elle ait touché terre et la saisit fermement par le bras.

\- Commandant Spock ! cria t-elle avec toute l'autorité dont elle était capable. Selon le règlement de Starfleet, un commandant ne peut pas nuire physiquement ou psychiquement à un membre de l'équipage. Commandant !

Il la lâcha aussitôt et n'osant croire à sa chance, elle repassa vivement de l'autre côté du lit. Il fixa le vide un moment puis la regarda à nouveau avec son regard de prédateur et monta sur le matelas pour la rejoindre.

\- Je porte plainte contre le commandant Spock ! cria t-elle aussi autoritaire qu'elle pu. Je porte plainte pour agression!

Il se figea, perdit son air de panthère et se mit à trembler plus fort. En y mettant un effort incroyable il recula, redescendit du lit puis il s'appuya contre le mur en joignant les main devant lui, les yeux révulsés. Il perdit son érection et le battement du lien s'estompa comme si on l'avait mis en sourdine.

Jo respira en observant le vulcain parfaitement misérable. Sa compassion fut la plus forte et malgré qu'il lui ait fait la peur de sa vie elle ne put s'empêcher de songer qu'il faisait vraiment pitié. Elle savait ce qu'il ressentait et à quel point c'était terrible.

\- Êtes-vous capable d'être calme commandant ? demanda t-elle avec fermeté.

Il hocha la tête avec peine et elle supposa que ça voulait dire qu'il ferait de son mieux.

\- D'accord. Voilà ce qui va se passer. Je vais m'installer et vous viendrez quand je vous le dirai, pas avant. En attendant, vous ne bougez pas.

Il hocha à nouveau la tête en tremblant dans son coin.

Elle se dénuda en laissant tomber ses vêtements par terre puis elle traversa la matelas avec circonspection. Même s'il était tout près, appuyé contre le mur, il ne bougea pas un muscle. Elle se demanda comment elle allait se placer. Une chose de certain, moins elle le verrait mieux elle se porterait. Dans les circonstances, se mettre à quatre patte était clairement le meilleur choix. Elle posa ses genoux sur le bord du matelas et se plaça selon les règles classiques.

\- Ça va, vous pouvez venir. Et doucement, d'accord. N'oubliez pas.

Il se retourna et s'appuya contre elle. Il la pénétra sans brusquerie mais il tremblait comme une feuille, ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Jo ferma les yeux, serra les poings et se prépara au pire. Mais après un moment, elle les rouvrit.

Il était en elle mais il ne faisait absolument rien. Il était juste planté là et ne bougeait pas. Elle se dit que ce n'était qu'un répit avant qu'il se décide. Elle attendit un bon moment, à la suite de quoi elle se sentit complètement désarçonnée.

En quelque part, elle s'était faite à l'idée qu'il allait être barge. Et même, dans le pire des cas, qu'il allait être comme les connards dans les vieux pornos. De dégoûtantes tête de glands qui traitaient leur partenaire comme de la viande. Mais ça... Ça c'était vraiment trop bizarre. Même que ça faisait un sale court circuit avec sa préparation mentale.

Elle regarda derrière elle ce qu'il foutait. Les mains le long du corps, il regardait devant lui comme une statue de plâtre. Elle se remit en position, attendit encore quelques instants puis se retourna à nouveau. Il n'avait pas bougé.

Sans blague ? Tout ça pour ça ?... Et ben dit donc. Elle pencha la tête pour cacher son rire puis elle reprit son sérieux en se disant qu'on allait quand même pas y passer la nuit.

\- Vous pouvez y aller vous savez. Ça va maintenant. Je suis prête, dit-elle à tout hasard.

Spock retenait à grand peine ce qui cherchait à sortir comme on retient au taureau furieux dans une cage. Tout en lui le poussait à se laisser aller mais une barrière puissante, aussi puissante que les ordres d'une prêtresse vulcaine l'en empêchait : il ne devait pas agresser sa partenaire. C'était contre le règlement. Et il sentait que lorsque les choses seraient engagées, il n'aurait plus aucun contrôle aussi, il attendait un signal, quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

En entendant ces mots, il ferma les yeux et ouvrit la cage.

Spock eut l'impression que l'énergie furieuse du Koon-ut-so'lik faisait éclater tout son corps et il cria de douleur. Jo elle, cria de frayeur en réalisant que tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer n'arrivait même pas à la cheville de ce que c'était vraiment.

Comme lorsqu'ils avaient mis leurs doigts en contact, le lien les entoura à la façon d'une bulle mais il n'avait plus rien d'une gentille cabane de couverture. Il était immense, terrible et furieux. Il s'étendait autour d'eux en vibrant d'une énergie monstrueuse et le rythme qui le traversait ressemblait à des coups tonnerre assourdissants qui terrifièrent la pauvre terrienne..

Autour d'elle, elle ressentait de la pure énergie, violente, incontrôlable, incompréhensible, qu'elle ne voyait pas avec ses yeux mais qu'elle ressentait et quand vous ressentiez ça, vous compreniez que vous n'aviez jamais rien ressenti vraiment de toute votre vie. C'était comme être prise dans un tourbillon d'électricité qui vous traversait tout le corps en détraquant votre esprit et en vous foutant des chocs.

Encore plus effrayant, elle ne percevait même plus son compagnon. Coincée seule au milieu de cette terrifiante barbarie, Jo paniqua. Elle eut l'impression de perdre l'équilibre et de s'enfoncer dans les bouillons furieux. Aussitôt, l'énergie la traversa avec une puissance inouïe, vaporisant son esprit, brûlant ses veines. Elle hurla, sûre qu'elle allait y passer.

Au travers ce délire incontrôlable, Spock qui se faisait tout autant malmener la cherchait en esprit dans la tempête mais ne la percevait pas. En l'entendant hurler, il s'arc bouta dans un effort survulcain et se battit contre lui-même pour reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Il réussi à se séparer d'elle et obéissant à un instinct venu d'un autre âge, il la retourna brusquement sur le dos, ouvrit ses jambes et s'allongea sur elle. Il poussa maladroitement pour s'introduire dans le corps de sa femelle et y resta sans bouger. Aussitôt, comme si deux fils dénudés s'étaient touchés, le contact se fit.

Jo le perçut aussitôt. Elle n'était plus seule, il était là. L'énergie démente du Koon-ut-so'lik se mit à tourbillonner autour d'eux, s'acharnant à les presser l'un contre l'autre plutôt qu'à les faire frire. Clairement, c'était cette position qui était adaptée à ce bordel et pas du tout l'autre. Jo eut une pensée fugitive pour l'ironie de la situation. Si elle l'avait laissé faire, ils auraient commencé de la bonne façon et elle aurait évité toute cette merde. Mais de toute manière, éviter était un bien grand mot car ils n'étaient pas encore sortis de ce cauchemar.

L'énergie furieuse du Koon-ut-so'lik tournoyait autour d'eux en les pressant avec une telle force qu'elle eut l'impression que Spock allait passer au travers elle. À sa plus grande stupéfaction, c'est exactement ce qui se produisit. Elle sentit qu'il la traversait et elle eut terriblement peur. Bordel, c'était quoi ce nouveau délire !

Elle n'avait jamais été trop adepte de spiritisme mais ce truc dément c'était exactement ça. C'était son «âme», son «esprit» ou son «corps d'énergie», enfin un truc du genre, qui tentait de passer au travers le sien. Sauf que putain de merde, elle avait accepté de baiser, pas de faire une séance de spiritisme extrême. Troublée, elle se ferma comme elle l'avait déjà fait quand elle sentait le vulcain trop clairement au bout du lien et il fut repoussé.

À peine conscient de ce qu'il faisait, Spock mit sa main sur sa joue et elle n'eut pas le choix. Ils fusionnèrent.

Tout s'arrêta. Le temps disparut. Il se fit un grand silence et ils ne ressentirent plus rien. Rien du tout. Aucune pensée n'affleura plus à leur esprit et ils furent privés d'émotions. Jo ne ressentit aucune frayeur car elle ne pouvait plus rien ressentir et ne possédait plus aucune pensée pouvant formuler cette absence. Elle ne faisait plus qu'être.

Ils étaient.

Uniquement.

Bien entendu, cet état méditatif typique de l'accouplement vulcain se révélait particulièrement intense lors du pon farr. Mais comme pour tout ce qui concernait le rut, nul n'en parlait jamais et chaque vulcain lorsque venait le temps des rapprochements, découvrait à sa grande surprise que c'était de l'état d'accouplement qu'était né l'enseignement de Surak.

Le maître s'était appuyé sur les dispositions biologiques naturelles de sa race pour développer sa discipline. Il avait en quelque sorte exploité ce moment sublime où la plus totale barbaries culminait dans son contraire absolu : l'absence de tout ce qui l'avait engendrée. Simplement, plutôt que d'y arriver par la violence et par le sexe, le grand maître avait proposé de l'atteindre avec discernement. Par la logique. Et chaque vulcain, chaque vulcaine trouvait une profonde satisfaction à rechercher en tout temps cet état de plénitude profond où culminait l'accouplement : l'absence de toute émotion.

Après un laps de temps impossible à évaluer, leurs esprits s'individualisèrent, se séparèrent et Jo réalisa qu'il lui était possible de penser et de ressentir à nouveau. Elle perçut le battement de tambour du Koon-ut-so'lik mais Dieu merci, la tempête s'était calmée. Aussitôt elle ouvrit les yeux, avide de s'extraire de l'abîme vulcain et retrouver son monde.

Spock était au dessus d'elle, les yeux fermés et son visage avait une telle expression de paix qu'il ressemblait presque à un ange. Elle l'observa un moment, étonnée par sa beauté. Il tenait sa main gauche serrée dans la sienne tandis que leurs index et leurs majeurs étaient en contact. Elle sentit également que les doigts de sa main droite étaient sur sa joue. Elle pouvait lire dans son esprit mais elle n'y vit aucune pensée, on aurait dit que sa tête était vide. Elle repoussa doucement ses mains.

Lentement, il ouvrit les yeux et la regarda sans la voir. Dans son œil, elle perçut une lueur qu'elle reconnut tout de suite. Celle du mâle qui avait totalement prit son pied. À vue de nez, elle ne voyait pas trop ce qui avait pu le mettre dans cet état mais le fait était là. Il avait un regard doux et feutré qui ne trompait pas. Il prit une profonde respiration comme pour revenir à la réalité puis il se retira lentement et roula sur le côté. Il resta couché sur le dos et ferma les yeux comme s'il voulait savourer encore les impressions que lui avaient procuré cet étrange accouplement.

Jo n'avait aucune idée de ce qui avait pu le faire jouir à ce point et pour sa part, elle se sentait beaucoup moins bien disposée. Elle s'était fait à moitié agressée puis électrocutée, avait fusionné sans qu'on lui demande son avis et tout ça pour aller se perdre aux tréfonds d'un vide sidéral alors franchement, elle ne se sentait pas trop en mode détente post-coïtale.

Elle réalisa que ses cuisses étaient étrangement mouillées. Elle s'assit et vit que les draps étaient trempés. Quelque peu inquiète, elle posa sa main devant elle et entra en contact avec un liquide visqueux. C'était plus liquide que la sauce humaine mais il n'y avait aucun doute. Bordel, il avait juté des litres! Elle se leva, quelque peu inconfortable à l'idée d'être étendue dans une mare de sperme.

Ce faisant, le reste s'échappa en bonne quantité, tellement que la jeune femme en resta stupéfaite. C'était au point où le terme mare était peut-être un peu faible. D'où est-ce qu'il avait sorti tout ça se demanda t-elle en évaluant ses noisettes. Une chose de certain, pour se faire faire un facial par un vulcain, il fallait une assurance contre la noyade.

\- Bon sang, c'est dingue, dit-elle en regardant la flaque sur le lit.

Il lui accorda enfin un regard et observa le phénomène d'un air indifférent. Peut-être bien que lui s'en foutait mais pour ce qui la concernait, elle ne se coucherait sûrement pas là-dessus.

\- Il faudrait enlever le drap parce que sans blague …, dit-elle troublée.

Il la regarda pensivement sans réagir.

\- Vraiment, insista t-elle.

Il battit des cils pensivement puis il se leva comme s'il sortait d'un nuage. Jo retira le drap et fit une mine déconfite en voyant le matelas tout imbibé. Sentant que l'affection du vulcain commençait à lui couler sur les chevilles, elle s'en servit pour s'éponger.

\- Il faudrait retourner le matelas aussi, lui dit-elle en s'essuyant.

Spock ne fit pas un mouvement et resta immobile les yeux dans le vague. Clairement, il valait mieux ne pas trop compter sur hercule. Elle retourna le matelas elle-même et y jeta un drap propre sans se soucier de l'arranger. Il ne fit pas un geste pour l'aider mais dès que la couche fut en place, il se rassit lentement à la tête du lit et étendit les jambes devant lui sans dire un seul mot.

Après tous ces efforts, elle s'épongea à nouveau en admirant son air d'allégresse. Il avait la tête d'un type qui a trouvé la paix; ou encore touché le nirvana. Ceci étant, on ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer que certains avaient plus de chance que d'autres se dit-elle quelque peu envieuse.

Elle se demanda combien de temps tout ça avait duré mais elle n'avait pas de tablette avec elle.

\- Il est quelle heure?

Spock la regarda un instant et haussa mollement les épaules. Bordel, il n'y avait pas à dire, il était vraiment largué. Elle passa aux toilettes puis se dirigea vers l'interphone et appuya sur la touche.

-Kot.

\- Mccoy/Kirk, j'écoute! répondirent-ils presque en chœur.

\- C'est juste pour vous dire que tout va bien.

\- Avez-vous besoin de support médical ? demanda le docteur.

\- Non ça va.

\- Vous êtes sûre?

Niveau physique elle était impec mais elle se demanda un instant s'il avait quelque chose contre les tempêtes d'énergie mentale.

\- Oui. Tout est sous contrôle. Docteur, vous pouvez me dire combien de temps il s'est passé depuis que vous êtes parti ? demanda t-elle.

\- Une heures treize exactement, dit Mccoy qui avait compté anxieusement chaque minute.

Ils étaient restés une heure comme ça ?! Bordel, c'était dingue !

\- Merci.

\- Nous restons à l'écoute au cas ou vous auriez besoin de quoi que ce soit. Surtout, n'hésitez pas.

\- Bien reçu capitaine.

Elle enleva son doigt de la touche et réalisa qu'elle était affamée. Elle se dirigea vers le petit meuble de polymère luisant et ouvrir le couvercle. On y avait disposé toute la nourriture nécessaire. Elle prit une assiette sur la table et la remplie avec tout les cubes d'aliments synthétisés qu'elle préférait. Elle ajouta une bouteille de minéraux et vitamines et posa une serviette sur une chaise avant de s'y asseoir.

Après trois jours de diète aux champignons fluorescents, elle dévora le tout avec reconnaissance. Spock était toujours assis sur le lit et il n'avait pas bougé. Il regardait devant lui d'un air rêveur et elle se dit qu'il devait sûrement avoir faim.

\- Tu en veux? demanda t-elle en désignant le contenu de son assiette.

Il la regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Vous vous êtes engagée à me vouvoyer.

Elle le dévisagea avec un air presque comique. Il était nu comme un ver, à moitié-couché sur un matelas qu'il avait fallu retourner tellement il l'avait couvert de décharge et il exigeait des vouvoiements. Non mais vraiment, ce type c'était un cas.

Elle haussa les sourcils, éblouie par sa vulcanité. Son rut devait se calmer et il redevenait aussi chiant qu'avant. Mais d'un autre côté, étendu comme un pacha sur le lit, il fallait avouer qu'il était drôlement canon.

Il était baraqué mais si grand qu'il semblait gracieux malgré tout. Le large duvet de sa poitrine s'affinait pour courir sur son ventre comme un fil puis s'élargissait à nouveau, mettant en valeur une jolie queue négligemment couchée sur le côté. Alangui de cette façon, il dégageait une impression de force nonchalante qui avait quelque chose de félin. Et puis il avait vraiment une belle gueule ce qui ne gâchait rien. Jo réalisa que le regarder comme ça, lui donnait pas mal d'idées.

Non mais c'est qu'il l'avait quand même allumé avec ses fusions tantriques. Ça avait été vraiment intime. Et puis elle s'était fait à l'idée d'une baise complètement dingue. En fait ça avait été dingue mais plutôt minimaliste d'un point de vue baise classique.

Tout en mâchonnant un cube de nourriture synthétisée elle songea à la meilleure façon d'obtenir ce qui manquait. Elle tenta de s'imaginer à quoi il réagirait le mieux et il lui vint une idée un peu culottée. N'en trouvant pas de meilleure, elle lui jeta un coup d'oeil. Il n'avait pas bougé et semblait méditer sur le sort du monde. Elle prit un air détaché.

\- Je pourrais avoir un coït ?

Elle le regarda de côté, mine de rien. Il sembla pensif.

\- Ce serait logique, ajouta t-elle comme si de rien n'était.

Il haussa les sourcils comme si après tout, ce n'était pas la fin du monde.

\- Si vous voulez.

Elle sourit en croquant un cube rose. Et voilà comment on arrivait à convaincre un vulcain : il fallait jeter le pot de miel et les gants blancs pour foncer directement sur le but et shooter .

* * *

Notes :

Jo n'a rien retenu de ses cours d'histoire ancienne car le dieu Priape, qui possède un énorme engin constamment en érection, a bien tenté de violer de pauvres nymphes et d'innocentes déesses mais ce n'est quand même pas au point où il ferait leur fête à toutes les créatures qui passent.

Et aussi, une petite note juste pour spécifier, au cas où quelqu'un l'ignorerait, que canoniquement parlant nul ne sait rien de l'accouplement vulcain en tant que tel. À cet effet, on aura sûrement deviné que le lien que entre la philosophie de Surak et la sexualité vulcaine n'est que pure invention.


	14. Baise à la terrienne

Tandis que Jo terminait son assiette, Spock se leva et se rendit sous la douche. Elle sourit en se disant qu'elle avait tout de même de la chance. Les vulcains auraient pu être comme les klingons qu'on disait du genre à redouter les nettoyages. Et puis, ça ne lui ferait pas de torts à elle non plus. Elle songea un instant à aller le rejoindre puis elle se dit que sans compter la taille minuscule de la douche, les chances que le commandant soit du genre à apprécier ce type de partage avoisinaient sûrement le zéro.

Il sortit en s'essuyant avec une serviette et elle enfila dans la douche. Lorsqu'elle sortit à son tour, elle remarqua qu'il avait reprit sa place sur le lit, le dos appuyé contre le mur et les jambes étendues devant lui. Elle s'approcha du lit et se demanda un instant comment commencer. Si on continuait dans la même veine, il valait mieux y aller carrément. Elle s'assit donc directement à califourchon sur lui et le regarda en souriant. Il lui rendit son regard attendant la suite des événements. Elle approcha son visage du sien et posa chastement ses lèvres sur les siennes mais il ne rendit pas le baiser. Elle lui fit un sourire contrit.

\- Vous savez qu'il faut que vous y mettiez un peu du vôtre pour que ça marche, dit-elle gentiment.

À en juger par sa tête, il se sentait plus ou moins concerné.

\- D'accord alors on refait un essai ça vous va ?

Il approuva et elle l'embrassa doucement en tentant de provoquer une réponse mais n'obtint pas pour autant les résultats escomptés. Autant embrasser une bûche, se dit-elle déçue. Visiblement, il ne servirait à rien d'insister.

\- Vous détestez embrasser pas vrai?

\- C'est un rituel étrange mais je savais que je devrais m'y soumettre. D'ailleurs, je ne m'y oppose pas, fit-il remarquer.

\- Ça c'est très inspirant, dit-elle avec sympathie. Mais si vous n'aimez pas, il n'y a qu''à sauter cette étape.

Il acquiesça en ne manifestant aucun regret.

\- Donc à part ça, vous avez des préliminaires que vous aimeriez ou enfin … je sais pas trop dans votre culture comment ça se passe.

Il lui renvoya un regard curieux.

\- D'accord, j'ai été introduite à votre accouplement mais ça c'était pas vraiment la baise quotidienne pas vrai? Non mais les femmes vulcaines elles vous caresse ou je sais pas trop. Elles font quoi ?

Il ne comprenait visiblement pas où elle voulait en venir. Ne comprenant pas non plus comment il pouvait ne pas savoir où elle voulait en venir, Jo se dit qu'elle allait simplement ignorer la question.

\- D'accord, alors on va faire ça à la terrienne, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

Spock ne s'objecta pas et Jo s'agenouilla à côté de lui question de le mettre en route.

Elle prit le membre au creux de sa main et y appliqua la dynamique millénaire. Elle s'activa quelques instants sans réussir à obtenir quoi que ce soit. Elle soupira désappointée. Après tout ça, il n'y avait plus la moindre mine dans le crayon, c'était bien sa chance.

\- Dois-je avoir une érection maintenant ? demanda Spock.

\- Heu … ben ouais… C'était un peu ça l'objectif.

Quatre secondes plus tard, elle tenait un manche bien ferme au bout rebondi et aux légers accents verts.

\- Sans blague … dit-elle en en croyant à peine ses yeux.

\- L'érection est volontaire chez les vulcains.

\- Ah. D'accord … Et bien, j'imagine que vous devez avoir l'esprit en paix question dysfonction érectile.

\- Bien entendu.

Il disait ça comme s'il allait de soi que les capacités vulcaines battaient les terriennes à plat de couture. Une chose était certaine, il ne connaissait pas tout des capacités humaines pour croire ça.

\- Peut-être que je pourrais vous faire découvrir une tradition très populaire chez les terriens. Ça s'appelle une pipe. Vous connaissez?

\- Uniquement le principe théorique.

\- Vous voulez essayer?

Il hocha la tête, ouvert à la proposition.

Avec tout ça, Jo avait un peu l'impression qu'elle défendait l'honneur terrien et elle se pencha sur lui en ayant bien l'intention de lui faire ravaler sa morgue. Elle entama le processus tendrement puis fit monter doucement les enchères. Le truc c'était de varier les méthodes, mais pas trop. S'orienter assez longtemps dans une direction puis changer au bon moment. Il fallait aussi varier les dynamiques. Passer de la langueur à la fougue. Foncer énergiquement tout en n'hésitant pas à papillonner de ci de là. Effleurer pour ensuite engloutir le tout avec entrain et ce, en évitant bien entendu les hauts le coeur disgracieux. Elle y mit tout son savoir faire jusqu'à ce qu'elle en ait marre puis elle se releva, consciente d'avoir réalisé une petite œuvre d'art.

\- Alors? Vos impressions?

\- C'est intéressant.

\- Intéressant?

Non mais elle venait de lui faire la pipe du siècle à ce connard!

\- Et bien tant mieux, dit-elle comme si elle s'en foutait complètement.

Il l'observa et prit un air grave en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Vous ne dites pas ce que vous pensez réellement.

\- Aucune importance.

\- Je m'attend à ce que vous soyez spontanée et brutale, lui rappela t-il.

\- Et bien je dirais que j'ai trouvé mon maître, dit-elle en souriant. Mais ça n'a aucune importance. Bon, et bien puisque vous vous en foutez, passons directement au coït.

\- Je croyais que je devrais accomplir des préliminaires. C'est une étape essentielle pour les terriennes. Les informations que j'ai consulté insistes beaucoup sur leur importance. Le toucher bucco-génital est souvent mentionné. Vous venez d'ailleurs d'en fournir un exemple.

Jo eut l'air embêté et grimaça un sourire.

\- Vous savez quoi ? Je suis pas sûre. Ce n'est vraiment pas de votre niveau. Essayons quelque chose de plus simple, dit-elle d'un air compréhensif.

Spock haussa les sourcils comme s'il avait quelque difficulté à croire qu'un vulcain puisse échouer devant une tâche qu'un humain était capable d'accomplir.

\- À votre guise, c'est votre coït, dit-il en gentlemen.

\- C'est très aimable, répondit Jo qui n'aurait pas cru entendre ça un jour.

Elle grimpa par dessus lui et marcha sur ses genoux en se rapprochant jusqu'à ce que son torse s'appuie sur son ventre.

\- Si vous voulez essayez de nouvelles choses, je crois que le plus facile ce serait ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

\- D'après vous? Je viens de mettre mon sein dans votre figure.

\- Une succion?

\- On dira ce qu'on voudra, les vulcains sont des rapides.

\- Ce n'est pas aussi évident que vous semblez le croire, rétorqua t-il en ayant perçu l'ironie.

Jo le fixa tandis que le menton levé entre ses seins, il la toisait, digne et sérieux.

Elle ferma les yeux comme si elle hésitait entre rire et pleurer puis elle pouffa de rire. Bordel … Question nullité, c'était un grand champion. Il se décida enfin et elle sentit sa bouche s'appuyer contre le bout de sa poitrine. Il hésita un moment, incertain. Il finit par entrouvrir les lèvres et se mit à aspirer le mamelon dans une sorte de parodie de succion ratée. Et ben, finalement, question nullité on n'avait pas encore atteint le fond et Jo dû se concentrer des toute ses forces pour épargner son orgueil en n'éclatant pas de rire à nouveau.

Après quelques tâtonnements ou par quelque miracle, il finit par se souvenir du principe et réussi à accomplir une succion mécanique. Ce n'était pas trop génial et Jo se dit qu'un peu de chaleur vulcaine serait un ajout appropriée faute de mieux. Elle prit ses bras qu'il tenait posé à plat sur le lit et les mit autour d'elle. Un instant, elle craignit qu'il les laisse retomber mais il finit par entourer sa taille.

Le lien battait toujours entre eux et elle se laissa bercer par son rythme. Sa bouche sur son sein lui donna enfin une sensation agréable et elle coula son bassin contre son ventre, laissant monter l'excitation. Elle s'imagina qu'il la tenait dans ses bras parce qu'il était fou d'elle et qu'il la désirait comme un démon, ce qui l'échauffa considérablement. Soudain, il s'arrêta comme s'il venait d'avoir l'idée du siècle.

\- Lorsqu'on y pense, vos préliminaires semblent tous relever d'un réflexe de succion propre aux nourrissons.

Jo battit des cils en grimaçant.

\- Même vos baisers sont du même ordre à mon avis.

Elle le fixa gravement.

\- Une chance qu'on y est allé par étape. Vous imaginez un peu ? Si vous me sortiez des conneries pareilles en plein cunnilingus … Bordel!… Ça m'aurait hanté des années.

\- Ce n'est qu'une simple observation.

Jo le fixa gravement. Pour ça, elle n'avait jamais vu son pareil. … Putain qu'il était con.

\- Bon écoutez, oubliez ça. Ce n'est vraiment pas pour vous.

Franchement, elle ne voulait plus trop bénéficier de ses préliminaires mais elle se dit que ce serait quand même bien qu'il se décoince un peu parce que vraiment, c'était un sacré défi de s'exciter sur monsieur Alaska ici présent. Il lui vint tout de suite une idée évidente. S'il n'y avait qu'une seule chose susceptible de le faire réagir, c'était bien celle-là. Elle eut un sourire mutin et releva ses cheveux langoureusement tout en faisant une mine coquine.

\- Vous aimeriez que je vous appelle commandant? demanda t-elle suggestive.

\- Ce serait en effet plus approprié, dit-il soulagé qu'elle le propose enfin.

Jo cessa son manège en réalisant qu'il n'y avait même pas l'ombre d'un espoir et Spock se rendit compte qu'elle semblait désappointée par sa réponse.

\- Était-ce une mise en scène de type hiérarchique? demanda t-il avec un doute soudain sur ses intentions.

\- D'accord. On oublie tout ça. Juste … Ne dites plus rien d'accord ?

Il prit un air détaché.

\- Nous allons simplement passer au coït. Vous n'avez pas d'objection?

Il approuva la manœuvre.

\- Bon alors couchez-vous complètement sur le dos, ce sera le plus simple.

Il s'exécuta et Jo se mit à califourchon sur lui. Soudain, elle songea que tout allait peut-être recommencer.

\- Vous croyez que ça va faire comme tout à l'heure? La tempête et tout?

\- Non. Je n'ai pas envie de vous.

Elle le regarda mi-figue, mi-raisin.

\- Vous vous rendez compte que c'est limite insultant de se faire dire ça dans les circonstances?

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

\- Dites tout de suite que vous me trouvez affreuse, dit-elle avec une pointe de colère dans la voix.

Spock ne voyait pas trop la logique sous-jacente à la déduction mais il flaira tout de même le danger et détermina que le plus sécuritaire serait de s'en tenir aux valeurs sûres que lui avait indiqué Mccoy. Complimenter sa femelle.

\- Non. Je ne trouve rien de tel. Vous êtes ferme et jeune. Vous semblez très féconde.

\- Féconde? dit Jo en haussant un sourcil incrédule.

\- Les critères de beauté terriens s'en tiennent normalement à cet aspect.

Ça c'était clairement le compliment le plus bizarre qu'elle ait jamais entendu.

\- En langage humain ça veut dire genre que vous me trouvez belle ?

Sûr qu'elle n'apprécierait pas une réponse franche, Spock opta pour un autre point de vue.

\- Les vulcains n'attachent pas d'importance à la beauté physique.

\- Non mais c'est quand même dommage que je ressemble pas à une grosse reine fourmi. Vous ne trouvez pas? dit-elle un peu vache. Là j'aurais été tout à fait votre genre.

Il ne releva pas le sous-entendu et se contenta d'attendre stoïquement qu'elle se calme. Jo le regarda d'un air suspicieux puis soupira en essayant de ne plus y penser. Elle se concentra pour retrouver un état d'esprit plus érotique et après un instant, elle descendit lentement sur le membre toujours dressé. Comme de fait, il ne se passa rien de cinglé. Tandis que le lien se contentait de battre calmement entre eux, elle fit quelques aller-retour d'introduction. C'était bien mais ça pouvait être mieux.

\- Vous voulez bien monter un peu vos hanches.

Sans même forcer, il les leva assez pour que les genoux de la jeune femme décollent du matelas et à cheval comme sur un tonneau, elle dû s'appuyer sur sa poitrine pour ne pas être désarçonnée.

\- Heu … Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire ? Du rodéo? Redescendez, ordonna t-elle en se demandant sérieusement si elle allait y arriver un jour.

Imperturbable, il se recoucha tandis que Jo ne savait plus trop par quel bout prendre la situation.

\- Vous n'avez jamais baisé ou quoi ?

\- Une fois mais je n'en garde qu'un vague souvenir. Qui plus est, je n'était pas moi-même.

\- Alors c'est quoi votre problème ? Vous avez jamais regardé un porno?

\- Non. Ces images sont reconnues pour être dégradantes.

\- Et bien peu importe la prochaine fois n'hésitez pas. Dans votre cas ce ne serait pas un luxe, dit-elle impressionnée. Alors maintenant concentrez-vous d'accord. Vous allez lever vos hanche mais juste un peu.

\- De quelle façon ? demanda t-il embêté.

\- Et bien pour que ça dégage … hum … en longueur vous voyez. Ça fait plus d'effet, dit-elle en trouvant étrange de devoir expliquer un truc pareil.

Il souleva le bassin de façon relativement appropriée.

\- Voilà. C'est bien mieux. Vous voyez la différence?

\- Pas nécessairement.

Jo hocha la tête dépitée et se dit qu'elle en avait trop rien à cirer de l'introduire aux mystères féminins. De toute manière pour ce qu'il en avait à foutre... Elle se concentra plutôt sur ce qui la concernait et à ce niveau, il fallait avouer que la performance de l'équipement vulcain était tout à fait satisfaisante. En fait, ça allait le faire vu où elle en était déjà après quelques minutes à peine. S'il pouvait juste lui refaire son air sombre avec sa belle petite gueule... Elle le regarda avec un mince espoir et se rendit plutôt compte qu'il l'observait comme une bête de foire. Elle s'arrêta et le dévisagea.

\- Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça vous voulez?

\- Je ne dois pas vous regarder ? demanda t-il étonné.

\- Pas comme ça. On dirait que vous évaluez une expérience de laboratoire.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'observer un accouplement humain. C'est vraiment très intéressant, dit-il comme si c'était sensé lui faire plaisir.

\- Bon sang mais je rêve …

Désespérée, elle soupira en se passant les mains sur la figure.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas juste faire semblant d'être un peu humain? dit-elle à bout.

\- Les vulcains ne mentent pas. À moins bien sûr de ne pas avoir d'autre choix, ce qui n'est pas le cas ici. Qui plus est, je ne peux pas savoir comment les mâles terriens sont censé «être» lors de cette activité.

Jo se sentit près de lui foutre une baffe question de lui faire rentrer un peu d'humanité dans le crâne mais bien sûr, ça ne servirait à rien. C'était clairement un cas désespéré. Ceci étant, elle n'avait pas trop le choix d'en prendre son parti. Le mieux, c'était de considérer qu'il n'était qu'un godemichet vivant, rien d'autre. Elle n'avait qu'à penser au gars qui travaillait au transporteur. Mike. Oui. Pourquoi pas. Il était mignon … et très émotif.

Elle ferma les yeux, question de ne plus voir sa tronche de taré et comme il eut le bon goût de la fermer, elle réussi à attraper le drapeau en deux temps trois mouvements. Lorsque les spasmes délicieux eurent disparus et qu'un calme satisfait se fut emparé de ses sens, elle se souleva pour se séparer de lui.

\- Vous n'avez qu'un seul orgasme? Si je ne m'abuse, les femelles sont multi-orgasmique chez les humains.

Elle se dit qu'il allait encore la regarder comme un rat de laboratoire mais couché sous elle, il la dévisageait avec curiosité.

\- Si vous voulez bien recommencer, ce serait l'occasion idéale pour observer ce phénomène, expliqua t-il.

Oui. Elle était bien un foutu rat de labo.

\- D'accord, ouvrez bien vos grandes oreilles. Pour avoir des orgasmes multiples, il faut être excitée par le mâle et vous, vous êtes vraiment nul à chier alors désolé pour votre petite expérience mais ça ne va pas le faire.

Il la regarda d'un air hautain, quelque peu piqué dans sa fierté.

\- Je ne crois pas mériter ce qualificatif. Vous avez eu un orgasme. Selon les critères terriens il s'agit d'un coït réussi.

\- Ah oui et grâce à qui au juste? Sûrement pas vous.

Un instant, il sembla se demander de qui d'autre elle pouvait parler.

\- Ne cherchez pas. Tout ça, c'est grâce à mon incroyable faculté d'adaptation. Parce que vraiment, il fallait le faire ; vous pouvez me croire.

Il haussa un sourcil étonné.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que vous me reprochez.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, dit-elle en toute mauvaise foi. Maintenant si ça ne vous fait rien, j'aimerais bien m'enlever de sur vous puisque ça ne sert plus à rien de rester plantée là. Je peux ?

Il la fixa froidement.

\- Puis-je tenter quelque chose d'abord ?

Jo se demanda si un rat de labo intelligent aurait la moindre chance de faire confiance à un chercheur aussi taré.

\- J'espère que votre truc n'implique aucune succion.

\- Non. Aucune succion, assura t-il.

Elle leva un sourcil blasé et haussa les épaules pour accepter, tout de même curieuse de voir comment il allait se planter.


	15. Comment conclure un accouplement

Très sûr de lui, Spock posa la paume contre sa fourrure intime, appuya les doigts sous son nombril et sembla se concentrer. Aussitôt, Jo sentit la chaleur se diffuser dans son abdomen. Ce n'était pas une chaleur calorifique mais une réelle impression d'excitation tout à fait reconnaissable. Il leva les yeux sur elle pour observer sa réaction et elle se fit un point d'honneur à rester de marbre.

L'impression se précisa, descendit dans son bassin en l'échauffant d'une façon beaucoup trop agréable. Il l'observait toujours et elle détourna les yeux d'un air blasé, comme pour dire que franchement, ce n'était pas la fin du monde son truc vulcain.

La douce pression descendit encore pour se concentrer sur l'organe clitoridien. L'organe en question n'avait rien d'un «bouton de rose» ainsi que l'appelait poétiquement les terriens mais ressemblait plutôt à un iceberg. Le petit renflement bien connu, n'étant en fait que l'apparat d'un imposant organe intérieur, beaucoup plus mystique.

Spock descendit un peu sa main pour prendre le mont de vénus au creux de sa paume. Il se concentra sur la part enfouie la plus secrète du plaisir féminin et l'éveilla de sa pensée en y concentrant l'énergie de leur lien.

Jo avala de travers et prit une grande respiration en ressentant un plaisir profond, doux et viscéral … Comment il pouvait arriver à faire ça ?! Bon sang! C'était génial. Mais bien sûr, pas question de le laisser faire le paon. Elle fit un effort considérable pour que rien n'y paraisse et bien qu'elle ressentit une soudaine envie de le baiser à mort, elle resta parfaitement immobile en faisant de son mieux pour avoir l'air ennuyée.

N'obtenant pas les résultats escomptés, Spock mit son autre main derrière son dos et appuya le bout de ses doigts à la naissance de la colonne vertébrale afin d'éveiller également l'arrière du système génital. Une zone érogène moins classique mais effective.

Soudain, comme malgré elle, sa femelle se cambra et ferma les yeux en levant la tête.

Jo n'avait jamais rien senti de tel. Rien qu'avec ses deux mains posées sur elle, il semblait faire doucement sourdre tout le plaisir que pouvait donner son bassin tandis que son sexe planté au cœur de son corps s'offrait à elle, attendant patiemment sa capitulation finale. Bon sang! C'était pas de jeu! Il allait gagner avec ses touchers de dingue!

Mais tout bien compté, est-ce que l'orgueil n'était pas bien peu de chose en comparaison d'une baise pareille ?

Oubliant toute idée de résistance, Jo s'engagea dans un souple mouvement le long de lui. Doucement d'abord parce que ce qu'il éveillait en elle n'exigeait rien de précipité. Mais rapidement, elle fut emportée par le plaisir de son toucher qui devenait plus précis, plus fort, plus enveloppant. Il souleva les hanches pour lui faire le plus d'effet possible et elle gémit lorsqu'un orgasme à faire rêver la traversa de part en part.

Elle resta immobile un instant, savourant le calme merveilleux qui suivait une impression pareille. Elle en ressentait presque l'envie de l'embrasser. Elle ouvrit les yeux avec l'intention de le faire mais il semblait beaucoup trop satisfait et elle ressentit plutôt l'envie de lui faire ravaler sa sale tête de vainqueur.

\- C'était beaucoup mieux, dit-il un rien suffisant.

\- C'était pas mal, dit-elle faussement blasée.

\- Vos réactions étaient plus intéressantes, dit-il en abandonnant sa superbe pour reprendre l'habit scientifique. Mais étrangement, je n'ai rien ressenti.

\- Vous ne sentez pas de plaisir quand vous baisez?

\- Je ne suis pas intéressé par le plaisir physique, dit-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une pauvre chose. Mais je n'ai pas perçu votre orgasme.

\- Et bien c'était dans mon corps, pas dans le vôtre, dit-elle en le regardant comme s'il était timbré. Vous n'avez qu'à envoyer la sauce et je parie que vous aurez votre propre orgasme personnel.

À voir sa tête, on aurait pu parier qu'il entendait rarement des propositions aussi idiotes.

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que les manuels parlent d'union entre partenaire mais que je n'ai rien perçu de tel.

\- Les humains ne font pas de fusion, vous le savez.

\- Pourtant vos histoires d'amour, sont très explicites sur cette impression d'union.

\- Vous vous tapez des histoires d'amour ? Sans blague.

\- À titre informatif. Selon ces données il est étonnant que vos orgasmes ne soient pas partagés. Cela me semble plutôt inefficace.

\- Pour avoir cette impression il faut s'aimer. Ce dois être pour ça que vous êtes largué, dit-elle avec un rien de méchanceté.

\- Si vous aimez, vous percevez l'orgasme de votre partenaire?

\- Non. C'est autre chose.

Il lui lança un regard dubitatif.

\- Si je n'avais pas couché avec un vulcain, je n'aurais pas pu comprendre votre union vulcaine pas vrai? Et bien c'est pareil. Si vous n'aimez pas une terrienne, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre l'union terrienne.

Il resta pensif un moment comme s'il réfléchissait aux implications de ce point de vue puis leva à nouveau les yeux sur elle.

\- Accepteriez-vous d'avoir un autre orgasme?

\- Pareil comme vous venez de faire? demanda Jo avec un sourire.

\- Oui. Faire intervenir le koon-ut-so'lik me permet une perception optimale de l'appareil génital féminin interne lors de l'ac ...

\- Non. Fermez-là, dit-elle en lui mettant carrément la main sur la bouche. Faites juste votre truc d'accord?

Elle le débâillonna aussitôt mais le mal était fait. Appréciant peu de se faire couper de cette façon, il lui lança un regard de reproche. Jo se dit que tout bien compté, se laisser aller à ce genre de manœuvre impolie s'avérait plus ou moins stratégique dans cette situation.

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il la regarde comme un steak à attendrir mais imperceptiblement, il soupira à la manière d'un adulte ennuyé par la bêtise des enfants. D'une condescendance autrement plus insupportable. C'était au point où elle ne fut plus du tout sûre si elle n'aurait pas préféré le marteau à viande. À son tour elle releva le menton et le regarda comme une merde.

Il la dévisagea un rien suffisant, posa une main sur son bas-ventre et une autre à la base de son dos puis sans s'embarrasser de faire monter la pâte, il mit toute la gomme. La résistance était futile et prise par le plaisir le plus incroyable qu'elle ait jamais ressenti, elle dû abdiquer.

La lueur qui passa dans les yeux du vulcain était parfaitement reconnaissable. C'était la même qu'un maître qui réussi à faire obéir son chien juste en claquant des doigts. Le pire c'est qu'il avait raison. Il arrivait à la faire obéir comme un putain de chien qui veut son biscuit et elle se jura de lui faire payer ça à la première occasion. Mais en attendant, ce biscuit c'était vraiment quelque chose.

De là d'ailleurs venait tout le problème. Se faire prendre de façon aussi sublime par quelqu'un d'aussi détestable vous faisait exploser des étincelles dans le cerveau. À tout le moins, au lieu d'en profiter pour faire le coq, il avait repris une attitude professionnelle et l'observait à nouveau tel un intéressant phénomène, l'emmenant méthodiquement vers l'apothéose qui lui permettrait d'observer l'orgasme humain tout à loisir. D'ailleurs, il réussi sans peine à avoir ce qu'il voulait et sembla très satisfait de la réaction de son cobaye.

Reprenant la maîtrise de ses sens, Jo se balança paresseusement sur lui en ayant peine à en croire son corps.

\- Vous savez quoi? Si ça se savait que vous pouviez faire ça, les vulcains seraient les types les plus courus de l'espace.

\- Ça n'aurait aucun intérêt pour un vulcain.

\- Sans blague? Toutes les femelles les plus canons de l'univers à vos pieds. Il faudrait être drôlement difficile pour cracher là dessus.

\- Pour nous, l'accouplement n'est pertinent qu'à l'intérieur du mariage. Ceci est différent. C'est une mission.

\- Ah oui. Une mission c'est vrai. Pourquoi ne pas voir ça comme ça et vous envoyer des tas de femelles l'esprit tranquille ?

\- Aucun intérêt, répéta t-il ennuyé. Seriez-vous d'accord pour avoir un autre orgasme?

Jo se cambra langoureusement sur lui, plus que satisfaite.

\- Écoutez, c'est rien contre vous mais franchement je commence à avoir mon compte.

\- Un dernier, suggéra t-il.

\- Pour la science, dit-elle d'un air compréhensif.

Il approuva, agréablement surpris.

\- Bon alors dans ce cas …, dit-elle ironique. Mais ça vous dirais de changer de position?

\- Non. Cette position est idéale pour …

\- Mettez-vous derrière, le coupa t-elle n'ayant aucune envie d'entendre ses raisons. Comme ça, ça me donnera une pause.

Spock se dit que comme les humains étaient fort peu résistants elle devait être fatiguée mais Jo ressentait surtout le besoin de prendre congé de sa tête de déterré lorsqu'il accumulerait les données sur son appareil génital.

\- À votre guise, acquiesça t-il.

Elle se sépara de lui et laissa de la place pour qu'il se relève. Elle se positionna en levrette et il s'agenouilla derrière elle. Il posa ses doigts sur elle et tendrement, laissa courir ses mains sur sa croupe. Jo ferma les yeux et se sentit fondre. Une caresse … Merci mon Dieu. Elle en avait vraiment besoin après tout ça. Reconnaissante, elle savoura la douce pression de ses mains sur elle … du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne qu'il ne la caressait pas du tout. Il ne faisait que sonder le territoire avec son toucher vulcain. Le nez sur le matelas, elle soupira désappointée.

Malgré tout, il n'y avait pas de quoi de plaindre considérant les avantages non négligeables de ce toucher. Une agréable chaleur embrasa bientôt une zone qu'elle n'avait jamais trop voulu explorer mais qu'elle découvrait grâce à sa maîtrise interne de la chose. Elle gémit lascivement tandis qu'il déplaçait ses doigts sur sa peau, faisant s'élever des sensations subtiles et enivrantes. Il descendit une main qui effleura son derrière et concentra sa pensée sur un organe que personne n'avait encore eut le droit d'approcher. Le gémissement sourd de sa femelle lui indiqua que comme prévu, l'organe en question était étonnamment réceptif. Kot ondula sous sa main.

\- Prend-moi, maintenant, souffla t-elle.

Spock soupira quelque peu exaspéré.

\- Je vous prie de me vouvoyer.

Il s'introduit en elle sans la moindre difficulté pour s'engager dans un va et vient qui pouvait s'apparenter aux diagrammes qu'il avait consulté. Après un départ quelque peu maladroit, il saisit le principe du coup de hanche et réussit à engager un coït qui lui sembla acceptable ; ce que d'ailleurs, la réaction positive de Kot confirma.

Tandis que son esprit discipliné s'appliquait à maîtriser et effacer toute impression de plaisir physique, il se concentra à nouveau sur l'excellente perception qu'il avait du corps de sa femelle. Le lien du koon-ut-so'lik le rendait presque clairvoyant à ce niveau. Les humains n'ayant pas développé de résistance télépathique, il était aussi facile de lire dans leur esprit que dans leur corps. Aspect particulièrement intéressant dans cette situation.

Tout en se familiarisant à l'art de la levrette, Spock dû convenir que cette position se révélait finalement un observatoire intéressant. Comme c'était lui qui engageait le mouvement, il était en mesure de prévoir les variations du coït et colliger les données se révélait beaucoup plus facile. Par exemple, il avait pu percevoir que cette action sexuelle multipliait les phénomènes physiques déjà engagés par l'excitation préliminaire. À cet effet, le rythme des pulsions cardiaques chez la femelle semblaient varier considérablement avant et après l'intromission du membre pénien.

Spock regretta de ne pas avoir pensé à se munir d'un tricordeur médical pour observer ces variations avec plus de précision. Il songea qu'il serait sans doute possible d'en faire livrer un. D'ailleurs, considérant que les humains se munissaient souvent d'objets singuliers lors de l'accouplement, Kot n'y verrait peut-être pas d'objection. Songeant que la mission achevait, il se dit qu'il serait plus sûr de tout arrêter le temps de le faire apporter. Heureusement pour lui, un éclair de lucidité lui fit deviner que cette interruption risquait de déplaire à sa partenaire et il se concentra à nouveau sur sa tâche.

Comme l'étrange mécanique de l'orgasme était ce qui l'intéressait avant tout, il entoura le bassin féminin de ses mains et se concentra afin de déterminer quel aspect du coït s'avérait le plus efficace pour y arriver. Après quelques essais, il déduisit que l'action de s'enfoncer semblait produire les meilleurs résultats. Au lieu de simplement entrer et sortir, il insista sur l'aller ce qui incidemment, maximisa la profondeur à laquelle il pouvait se rendre. Kot cria de douleur et il s'arrêta aussitôt. Elle jura en le traitant d'imbécile et lui ordonna de continuer.

Il en déduit que même si c'était à n'y rien comprendre, les femelles terriennes criaient lorsqu'elles étaient dans des dispositions négatives mais aussi lorsqu'elles appréciaient l'accouplement. Il reprit donc son manège qui parut efficace au vu des cris de sa femelle qui se mit aussi à jurer sans raison apparente.

Tout en se concentrant sur la stimulation interne, il agrippa ses hanches plus fermement tandis que son corps à demi humain trouvait d'instinct la cadence. Étrangement, ce mouvement répétitif le mit dans une sorte de transe qui pouvait se comparer à l'état de méditation. Un effet imprévu qu'il nota pour analyse ultérieure.

Le coeur de la jeune femme s'emballa et il y reconnu le signe qu'il attendait. Il s'appliqua en espérant maximiser la force de l'orgasme qu'il s'apprêtait à étudier et elle se raidit en criant. Tout en continuant la manœuvre, il écouta attentivement de tous ses doigts tandis que l'organe clitoridien se rétractait et que l'utérus s'engageait dans une série de spasmes rythmant l'expression brutale de l'intriguant phénomène.

C'est alors que Spock vécut l'une des expériences les plus troublantes de sa vie. Il se retira avec un vif mouvement de recul et entraîné par son élan, il tomba en bas du lit. Stupéfaite, Jo qui n'avait même pas encore réussi à reprendre ses esprits se précipita pour lui jeter un coup d'oeil du haut du matelas. Il était par terre sur le dos et observait son sexe frémissant avec un mélange de répulsion et d'épouvante. Un long jet en jaillit et la jeune femme observa la substance qui s'immobilisa une fraction de seconde devant ses yeux avant de retomber en arabesque sur son propriétaire.

Mystifié, Spock donna des coups de talon erratiques pour se pousser contre le mur où il appuya son dos, visiblement sous le choc. Jo ouvrit de grand yeux sans pouvoir y croire. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que quelqu'un puisse être effrayé par son propre orgasme.

\- Ça va? demanda t-elle stupéfaite.

Il lui jeta un coup d'oeil méprisant puis se releva vivement et s'appuya contre le mur.

Suite à l'incomparable expérience dont elle venait de bénéficier, et malgré que ce délire soit incompréhensible (pour ne pas dire ridicule), Jo s'était sentie toute disposée à le rassurer et être là pour lui. Sauf que la façon blessante dont il l'avait regardé lui fit relativiser ces bonnes dispositions. Rendu là, il n'y avait plus de doutes possible. Ce foutu vulcain était peut-être un amant cinq étoiles mais c'était surtout un connard fini.

Dos à elle, Spock resta immobile un instant en l'ignorant de son mieux puis il marcha jusqu'à la table, prit une serviette et s'essuya méticuleusement en lui tournant le dos. Jo ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que si ça ne lui avait pas fait un pli de se rouler dans sa décharge vulcaine, il ne semblait pas du tout avoir la même considération pour celle-ci.

La jeune femme afficha un sourire moqueur. Le «maître» ne semblait pas du tout apprécier les biscuits pour chien et il venait de s'en prendre une bonne tranche. Question revanche, c'était très appréciable surtout vu à quel point il semblait sonné. Avec un sourire en coin, elle s'alanguit sur le ventre en l'observant.

\- Vous allez bien?

Il haussa les épaules, peu enclin à répondre.

\- Vous avez juste envoyé la purée, c'est tout. Il n'y a pas de quoi en faire un foin.

Il se retourna pour lui lancer un regard glacial.

\- J'ai perdu l'esprit.

Jo appuya son menton dans sa main, n'ayant jamais pensé à voir ça comme ça.

\- Bah oui. Ça ne vous a pas plu?

\- Non, dit-il en retournant à son minutieux nettoyage.

Elle hocha la tête puis un sourire moqueur fendit son visage et elle éclata de rire en se roulant sur le matelas.

\- Ça c'est la meilleure! Terrifié par son propre orgasme. Hahaha!

\- Je ne suis pas «terrifié», assura t-il.

\- Et bien sans vouloir vous froisser ça m'en avait tout l'air, dit-elle amusée.

\- J'ai perdu l'esprit. Complètement, répéta t-il comme si ça expliquait tout.

Jo se releva à demi et le regarda comme s'il était cinglé.

\- Attendez un peu … C'est bien vous qui avez pété les câbles pendant des jours à cause de votre rut vulcain? Je vous rappelle que vous avez essayé de me baiser de force devant vos potes au beau milieu d'un nid de fourmis géantes. Ça c'est perdre l'esprit ! Une décharge de trois secondes c'est rien en comparaison. Comment ça se passe dans votre tête, j'aimerais bien comprendre.

\- Vous êtes humaine, vous ne pouvez pas, dit-il en jetant la serviette par terre.

\- Et votre accouplement vulcain, c'était pas perdre l'esprit peut-être ? Bordel! Ça vous fout le cerveau directement aux abonnés absents.

Tel un fin sommelier qui baisserait les yeux sur un soûlon et sa vinasse, il la fixa hautain.

\- Au contraire. Il s'agissait de l'esprit à son état le plus pur. Purgé d'émotions et de pensées.

Jo leva les yeux aux ciel pour signifier ce qu'elle pensait de sa connerie d'esprit purgé. Spock la regarda gravement. On ne pouvait pas approcher d'un tel état de grâce avec une aussi totale indifférence. Il dû se rendre à l'évidence. Kot était sûrement l'être humain le plus désespérément humain qu'il ait jamais connu.

Cette pensée lui fit un effet considérable et le rythme sourd qui faisait battre le lien diminua aussitôt pour cesser soudainement. Spock releva la tête.

\- Vous avez senti ça? demanda Jo. Le lien … il a changé.

Spock resta immobile quelques secondes comme pour être sûr que c'était bien fini puis dès qu'il en fut certain, le lien disparut.

Jo le regarda surprise. La disparition subite de leur lien la fit se sentir étrangement seule.

\- Mademoiselle Kot, cette mission est terminée, annonça t-il.

Il s'approcha de la table, prit un caleçon et l'enfila tandis que jo restait pensivement agenouillée sur le lit.

\- Vous êtes sûr?

\- Oui, dit-il prenant un pantalon.

\- C'est vous qui venez de couper le lien ?

\- Oui. Il n'a plus de raison d'être, expliqua t-il en zippant la fermeture éclair.

\- Ouais … c'est sûr, dit-elle pensive.

Elle le regarda mettre son chandail bleu en se disant qu'aussi dingue que ça puisse paraître, ce truc allait lui manquer. Être relié comme ça à quelqu'un, c'était vraiment chouette une fois qu'on s'y était habitué. Spock s'avança vers l'interphone et appuya sur la touche.

\- Spock.

\- Kirk, j'écoute, répondit Jim vivement.

\- Je vous informe que la mission est terminée capitaine.

\- Des blessés? demanda Mccoy incapable de se retenir plus longtemps.

\- Aucun blessé docteur.

\- Merci monsieur Spock, dit Jim avec une voix où distinguait un réel soulagement.

Il retira son doigt de la touche.

\- Vous savez quoi ? demanda Jo. Avant que ce soit vraiment fini, vous voudriez pas refaire le truc avec les doigts une dernière fois? Vous savez, la drôle de bulle.

\- Non. Ce ne serait pas approprié, dit-il.

\- Allez quoi...

\- Il faudrait que nous soyons mariés, dit-il en époussetant son uniforme de la main.

Elle fit la grimace.

\- Ouais … oublions ça. Sans vouloir vous offenser, je crois que j'aimerais mieux crever qu'être coincé toute une vie avec vous.

Il la fixa un instant puis approuva.

\- Oui. J'ai la même opinion.

\- Et bien il y a au moins une chose sur laquelle on s'entend, dit-elle avec un sourire ironique.

Il se pencha pour mettre ses bottes et elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Vous allez où?

\- La mission est terminée. Je reprend mes fonctions habituelles, dit-il en se relevant.

\- Quoi? Maintenant?

\- Oui, dit-il comme s'il ne voyait pas très bien le but de sa question.

\- Heu, attendez. Vous n'allez quand même pas partir comme ça ?

\- Oui, dit-il simplement.

Jo le regarda sans pouvoir y croire. Ça c'était la meilleure ! Monsieur avait fini sa petite affaire alors il n'avait plus rien à branler dans le coin. Il ne lui restait qu'à balancer une poignée de billets sur la table et le tableau serait complet! Bordel de merde, il n'allait sûrement pas s'en tirer comme ça. Furieuse, elle se leva du lit et se planta devant lui.

\- Ça va pas!? Vous ne pouvez pas baiser une femme comme vous venez de le faire et foutre le camp comme un salaud une fois que vous avez giclé tout ce que vous aviez! dit-elle totalement insultée.

Spock la regarda imperturbable. Au cours de sa vie, il s'était senti attiré par quelques femelles et à ces moments il avait su se montrer aimable et presque compréhensif avec elles. Mais Kot se trouvait dans une toute autre catégorie, la catégorie professionnelle. C'était une collègue, elle avait été chargée de mission et cette mission avait prit fin. Dans les circonstances, son attitude violait toutes les règles connues de Starfleet. Il mit les mains derrière son dos et la regarda d'un air sévère.

\- Cette mission est terminée mademoiselle Kot. Dès à présent, vous devez respecter la hiérarchie et des sanctions seront appliquées si vous utilisez encore une fois un langage inapproprié.

Jo battit des cils. C'était les paroles plus merdiques qu'un amant lui ait jamais dites. Le plan était clair. D'abord elle allait tuer cet enfant de pute ensuite elle se demanderait si c'était une bonne idée. Aussi brutale et spontanée qu'on pouvait le souhaiter, elle lui balança un coup de poing sur le nez et regretta immédiatement d'être nue parce que ses bottes de sûreté auraient été drôlement pratiques pour lui arranger un tibias en passant. Rapide, elle sauta de côté et attrapa la barre de métal qui lui avait déjà servi pour le frapper.

\- Vous voulez partir? Et bien vous allez partir c'est moi qui vous le dit, dit-elle en lui en balançant un bon coup dans les côtes.

Il attrapa la barre au vol et la regarda impassible.

\- Calmez-vous, ordonna t-il.

Elle lâcha la barre et leva les mains devant elle en reculant d'un air narquois.

\- Votre comportement …

\- Et votre putain de comportement à vous il est comment !? cria t-elle. Vous êtes un enculé de première, la pire pourriture que j'ai jamais vu de ma vie. Foutez le camp et appelez la sécurité. Et quand ils vous demanderont pourquoi votre plan Q vous a foutu son poing dans la gueule, dites leur qu'après vous l'être bien envoyé par tous les bouts, vous avez claqué la porte en lui citant vos saletés de règlements! Ils comprendront ce qui vous est arrivé, lui cria t-elle furieuse. Et qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour foutre le camp !? Putain, vous voulez de l'aide?

Elle se mit à attraper tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main pour le lui lancer à la figure. C'est à ce moment que, comme d'autres mâles avant lui, Spock se rendit compte qu'avoir des relations intimes avec une terrienne n'était pas aussi simple que les manuels pouvait le laisser entendre. Mais bien sûr, la mission était terminée et Kot n'était plus de son ressort. Elle relevait maintenant de son supérieur direct, le lieutenant-ingénieur Rick White.

Les objets volatiles étant assez peu nombreux dans la pièce, Jo arriva vite aux bouts de ses munitions. Après avoir lancé sa dernière botte de sûreté, elle marcha rageusement jusqu'à la tête du lit où elle s'assit puis elle se ramassa sur elle-même en position fœtale et éclata en sanglot la tête enfouie dans les bras.

Spock remit les mains derrière son dos et, bien qu'il trouvât regrettable de devoir en venir là, se prépara à l'informer des sanctions qu'elle venait d'encourir.


	16. Une approche civilisée

Spock releva la tête et prit l'air sérieux qui s'imposait pour informer la 3em classe Johann Kot qu'elle devrait affronter la cour martiale pour avoir agressé physiquement un supérieur mais c'est alors que se produisit un petit miracle.

Comme si un bon ange était descendu du ciel pour lui éviter de s'embourber de manière irréversible, Spock entendit la voix de Bones dans sa tête. «Vous avez été parfaitement logique mais maintenant elle pleure. Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez en déduire Spock ?» Il s'arrêta à y penser un instant. Si les conseils de Mccoy étaient juste, cela voulait dire qu'il lui avait fait du mal. «Vous devez terminer cette interaction avec une réaction positive. Vous vous rappelez? le tança Bones. Tant que vous ne l'avez pas obtenue la mission n'est pas finie !»

Spock baissa la tête en soupirant. Les informations que lui avait données Mccoy s'étaient toutes révélées justes. Il était logique de les prendre en considérations encore une fois. La mission n'était donc pas encore tout à fait terminée et Kot était toujours sous sa responsabilité. Il se remémora la procédure à suivre en cas de pleurs et s'approcha du lit.

\- Très bien. Je vous écoute, dit-il en croisant les mains derrière son dos.

Elle lui jeta un regard venimeux et essuya ses joues mouillées.

\- Rien à foutre. Dégagez de ma vue.

Il l'avait écouté, maintenant il s'agissait de prendre le blâme.

\- Tout est de ma faute bien entendu.

Jo fit de gros yeux comme si c'était le moins qu'il puisse dire. Il pinça les lèvres en ayant quelque difficultés à passer à la dernière étape.

\- Veuillez … m'excuser, dit-il avec déplaisir.

Elle renifla.

\- Et vous vous excusez pourquoi au juste ? Je parie que vous n'en avez aucune idée.

\- C'est exact, avoua t-il.

Jo le fixa un long moment et soupira en appuyant son menton sur ses avant bras. Clairement, les vulcains ne comprenaient rien à rien. Mais au fond, est-ce que c'était vraiment de leur faute? Peut-être que c'était naturel. Parce qu'à voir cet échantillon, on pouvait parier qu'ils étaient tous de parfaits crétins.

\- Votre nez. Vous avez hum ..du sang. Ben vert mais …

Kot se souciait maintenant des blessures qu'elle lui avait infligées. Elle était donc dans des dispositions plus positives. Spock se dit que les conseils de Bones se révélaient encore une fois efficaces. Il prit une serviette pour éponger le sang tandis qu'elle le regardait pensivement.

\- Quand je ne pouvais pas comprendre ce qui allait vous arriver. Vous avez fait une fusion d'esprit pour me le montrer. Vous vous rappelez?

Il approuva en baissant les yeux comme s'il n'aimait pas trop en parler.

\- Je crois que ce serait bien que vous regardiez dans ma tête à moi aussi. Vous pouvez faire ça? Parce que j'aurais vraiment besoin que vous compreniez. Sans blague.

Il sembla y réfléchir un instant puis acquiesça. Jo se leva et se plaça devant lui en essuyant ses dernières larmes.

\- Vous êtes prête? demanda t-il en se disant que mieux valait ne pas la brusquer.

Elle acquiesça. Il posa ses doigts sur sa joue et fusionna à son esprit. Immédiatement, il ressenti sa peine.

Elle avait l'impression qu'il l'avait utilisé pour ensuite la jeter sans aucune considération et Jo compris qu'il n'avait rien fait de tel. Il avait simplement agi de manière professionnelle et n'avait pas prévu que l'accouplement rendait les terriennes aussi émotives. Une conséquence dont par ailleurs, il ne saisissait pas très bien la logique.

Au demeurant, il n'avait aucune idée de la procédure à suivre pour terminer l'interaction de façon positive. Il lui demanda l'accès à ses pensées et elle le lui permit. Avec doigté, il s'avança dans sa psyché afin de comprendre ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Il se glissa dans la nébuleuse de ses fantasmes secrets et de ses instincts amoureux. Jo lu en lui qu'il comprenait que l'affection était la clef. Elle vit également qu'il avait toujours repoussé celle de sa mère. Pour lui, ce besoin n'était que la preuve de la faiblesse innée de son humanité et … Il lui soustrait aussitôt cette pensée.

Elle éprouva une certaine gêne à l'avoir vu, elle n'avait pas voulu fouiner dans sa tête Elle comprit qu'il l'avait simplement sous-estimé, n'ayant pas cru qu'elle pourrait naviguer seule dans son esprit. Il ne lui en voulait pas. De toute façon, il n'était pas intéressé à éprouver ce sentiment.

Il éloigna sa main de sa joue et ils restèrent un instant sans rien dire comme si après la précision des pensées, les mots semblaient trop vagues et trop lourds.

\- Que symbolise la carte du deux de pique ? demanda Spock.

\- Hein ?

\- Vous pensez que la cuve sceptique est semblable à un deux de pique.

\- Ah. Vous avez vu ça …, dit-elle soudain embêtée.

\- Je cherchais ce que vous attendiez de moi et il y a quelques jours, vous espériez que je vous éloigne du réservoir sceptique. Réservoir que vous comparez à un deux de pique.

\- Le deux de pique ben .. c'est la carte la plus minable. Ça représente ce qui est merdique.

Jo hésita puis se dit que rendu là, mieux valait jouer carte sur table.

\- En fait, si vous voulez tout savoir vous m'avez félicité parce que je ne vous avais rien demandé en échange de la mission mais c'est juste que j'avais pas eu le temps.

\- Je sais. Selon votre image, vous hésitiez entre échanger votre assignation contre un nouveau poste ou bien la garder en soupçonnant que cela vous servirait lorsque vous seriez avec moi.

Jo baissa les yeux et aurait sûrement rougit si elle avait été le genre de personne à rougir.

\- Dites donc, les fusions mentale ça peut vous mettre dans de beaux draps, réalisa t-elle mal à l'aise.

\- Au contraire, vous avez bien joué vos cartes.

\- Bah oui mais c'était pas vrai que je voulais rien …, dit-elle embarrassée.

\- Malgré tout, c'est grâce à cela que j'ai pu être attiré par vous. J'estime que votre stratégie était excellente puisque c'est probablement ce qui a permit à la mission de réussir.

\- Alors j'imagine que maintenant vous n'êtes plus attiré du tout, dit-elle pour le narguer.

\- Non mais ça ne change rien. Dans l'ensemble, vous ne m'attirez pas, assura t-il.

Elle grimaça un sourire en se disant qu'il pouvait bien se foutre un deux de pique dans le sous-bassement.

\- Alors finalement, reprit-elle pour changer de sujet, ça vous a donné une idée de comment on pourrait terminer tout ça de façon civilisée ?

\- Oui. Mais je ne peux pas vous assurer que vous serez satisfaite.

Jo haussa les sourcils.

\- Au point où on en est, je vous garanti que je ne serai pas difficile.

\- Bien. Dans ce cas, habillez-vous.

\- On sors?

Il acquiesça et Jo se dit que sortir de là était une sapré bonne idée. Il lui fallut un peu de temps pour rassembler ses vêtements considérant que tout avaient été lancées un peu partout mais enfin, elle fut prête. Elle tournoya ses cheveux emmêlés dans un chignon tandis que Spock restait assis sur le lit d'un air pensif.

\- On va où? demanda t-elle.

\- C'est une surprise, dit-il en se levant.

Jo haussa un sourcil. Dans sa bouche, ce mot semblait parfaitement inapproprié et même limite inconvenant.

\- Vous allez me faire une surprise?

\- Oui. Vous aimez les surprises.

Jo le regardant en esquissant un sourire.

\- Alors c'est vrai. Vous allez vraiment vous forcer pour moi?

Il hésita au vu la formulation puis y ayant réfléchi approuva.

\- Oui.

\- Et ben, c'est pas trop tôt.

Il évita de relever l'ironie et ouvrit la porte puis se poussa pour la laisser passer. Il suivit le long couloir jusque dans l'aile ouest, prit l'ascenseur et déboucha dans la coupole. Il enfila dans un dédale de petit couloir qui les menèrent à ce qui ressemblait à un ensemble infini de mur de panneaux électriques rangés l'un à côté de l'autre comme des bibliothèques.

\- On est où, je suis jamais venue ici.

\- Normalement, seuls les électriciens viennent ici mais le secteur est accessible aux mécaniciens.

\- Bordel, c'est un vrai labyrinthe.

\- Vous avez obtenu 14 sur 20 à votre test de reconnaissance spatiale et votre sens de l'orientation est classé B-8/10. Vous reconnaîtrez le chemin si vous cessez de parler et que vous y portez attention.

Jo se le tint pour dit et le suivit en tentant de mémoriser le trajet. Après quelques détours, il la conduit devant une longue échelle de service qu'il grimpa. Ils débarquèrent dans un vaste espace où des îlots de grosses boîtes électriques clignotantes étaient reliées par des passerelles qui passaient au dessus du vide. Elle estima qu'ils devaient se trouver dans ce que les techs appelaient les rotondes, les cœurs électriques du vaisseau. Le lieu était impressionnant mais étrangement sinistre. Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient dans ce trou perdu? Jo se sentit quelque peu inquiète. Si jamais il voulait se débarrasser d'elle, c'était l'endroit idéal. Elle ne voyait pas trop pourquoi il ferait ça mais allez donc savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête d'un vulcain. Peut-être qu'ils se débarrassaient de leurs maîtresses une fois qu'elles avaient servies qu'est-ce qu'elle en savait?

Elle le suivit avec circonspection sur les passerelles de grillages qui traversaient le vide entre les îlots, s'approchant de plus en plus du mur ouest qui se trouvait sûrement être la coque du vaisseau. Finalement, Spock contourna une immense boîte électrique clignotante et au bout de la passerelle Jo eut la surprise de découvrir une grande fenêtre. Elle faisait au moins cinq pied par cinq, un carreau vraiment énorme pour un vaisseau spatial. Spock s'avança vers la vitre, mit les mains derrière son dos et l'observa tandis qu'elle s'approchait impressionnée.

\- Pourquoi il y a une fenêtre ici?

\- C'est le meilleur endroit pour avoir une vue d'ensemble de l'aile ouest du vaisseau. Si tous les instruments venaient à manquer, quelqu'un peut y être mis en poste en dernier recours. Vingt-quatre fenêtres de ce type sont dispersés sur L'Enterprise. Considérant votre profil social et psychologique, j'ai calculé que cet endroit était susceptible de vous plaire.

Un autre mot qui ne lui allait pas du tout.

\- Me plaire?

\- C'est ce que vous souhaitez. Que je fasse quelque chose susceptible de vous plaire.

Jo resta silencieuse un moment puis approuva de la tête.

\- Pour ça, j'avoue que ça ne fait pas de tors, assura t-elle

Elle se tourna vers la fenêtre et réalisa que c'était la première fois en un an qu'elle voyait autre chose que des murs de polymère sur l'Enterprise. Elle s'approcha et remarqua qu'ils était toujours dans le système solaire. Au loin elle voyait la planète grise autour de laquelle tournaient les astéroïdes investis par les fourmis. Le vaisseau s'était prudemment éloigné pour se mettre en orbite autour d'une des trois lunes qui entouraient la planète, probablement le temps de faire les réparations les plus urgentes. Le petit satellite était d'un turquoise splendide et les deux autres, l'un violet et l'autre vert, tournaient paresseusement au loin, entourées de millions d'étoiles

\- C'est pas croyable, putain je rêve, dit-elle enchantée.

\- Est-ce que cela vous plaît mademoiselle Kot? s'informa le vulcain incertain de la signification de ces jurons.

Jo le regarda et lui sourit.

\- Oui commandant. Ça me plaît vraiment.

Spock hocha la tête, satisfait de sa réaction.

\- Et juste pour savoir, vous avez d'autres idées comme ça?

\- Oui. J'ai prévu de vous embrasser.

Le romantisme vulcain ... une approche vraiment unique en son genre. Elle haussa un sourcil.

\- À la terrienne ou à la vulcaine?

\- Terrienne évidemment, dit-il comme si ça allait de soi dans les circonstances.

Bien sûr ce ne serait pas l'embrassade du siècle mais sans blague, un baiser de lui donné volontairement, elle en avait vraiment besoin après cette traversée du désert.

\- Puis-je? demanda t-il.

Jo accepta d'un signe de tête. Il s'approcha et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il ferma les yeux et entoura ses épaules en la pressant amoureusement contre lui. Il communia tendrement à sa bouche, lui donnant presque l'impression qu'il était touché par la passion. Puis il mit fin au baiser et la regarda comme s'il l'aimait.

Jo le regarda sans pouvoir y croire. Non mais sans blague, comment est-ce que cette crevette de la pelle pouvait soudain embrasser comme un Dieu ?

\- C'est … heu. C'était quoi ce baiser ? demanda t-elle stupéfaite..

\- Sherk 23.

\- Shrek 23 ? répéta t-elle sans comprendre.

\- Oui. Votre baiser favori.

Elle eut l'air parfaitement inintelligent jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise. Il lui avait donné exactement le même baiser que dans le film. Quand Shrek sous forme humaine embrasse Fiona qui est toute embarrassée d'être coincée en ogresse pour l'occasion. Jo battit des cils. Sans déconner ... Il l'avait vu dans sa tête et le lui avait servi en vrai.

Elle dévisagea le vulcain avec surprise et se mit à rire de bon coeur. Et pourquoi pas? À tout prendre, c'était bien mieux que ce qu'elle avait espéré et en plus c'était tout à fait approprié comme personnages. Un baiser de Shrek …

Il considéra que c'était une réaction positive et s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- En dernier lieu, je crois que vous apprécierez un enlacement.

Jo sourit et hocha la tête.

\- Bah oui. C'est logique. Faisons tout à l'envers jusqu'au bout.

Spock sembla avoir un doute.

\- Est-ce inapproprié?

\- Non. C'est juste que pour les humain c'est le contraire. Ça commence par un enlacement et ça fini par une baise. Mais c'est pas grave. J'ai de super facultés d'adaptation, dit-elle à la blague.

Il la regarda incertain.

\- Est-ce de l'ironie?

\- Non. Au contraire monsieur. J'apprécie vraiment, dit-elle sérieuse.

\- Donc, voulez-vous être enlacée?

\- Oui. C'est une très bonne idée.

Il s'approcha et mit ses bras autour d'elle puis il l'attira contre lui. Elle entoura sa taille et réalisa aussitôt que c'était ce qui lui avait le plus manqué dans cette mission. Un câlin. Elle se laissa aller contre sa poitrine et ressentit un agréable bien-être. C'était bien de se trouver dans ses bras, contre son grand corps félin et surtout d'avoir l'impression qu'il avait un peu d'affection pour elle.

\- Vous voulez bien me serrer contre vous.

Il la serra contre lui.

\- Juste pas aussi fort, croassa t-elle.

Il desserra sa prise et Jo ne put s'empêcher de rire contre sa poitrine. Ce vulcain, c'était vraiment un cas mais il fallait avouer qu'il était mignon tout empêtré dans ce geste d'affection qui n'avait rien de familier pour lui. Il appuya sa joue contre ses cheveux comme s'il se montrait tendre à son endroit et elle ferma les yeux. Bien sûr, elle savait qu'il ne faisait que se conformer ce qu'elle souhaitait qu'il fasse mais ça ne faisait rien. C'était quand même magique. Nichée dans ses bras alors que les comètes tournaient en scintillant autour de la planète d'argent, elle éprouva le sentiment du devoir accompli. Elle avait réussi la mission. Il était tiré d'affaire et elle s'en sortait sans dommage. Il avait bien choisi et elle avait drôlement assuré.

Ils restèrent longtemps enlacés dans les étoiles ; aussi longtemps que la jeune femme le désira. Enfin, elle s'éloigna doucement de lui, sincèrement reconnaissante.

\- Y a t-il autre chose que je doive faire ? demanda t-il à tout hasard.

Autre chose ? Sûr. Il aurait pu lui dire qu'il avait apprécié ces moments avec elle, qu'elle avait été un super coup ou au à tout le moins qu'elle avait fait un excellent rat de laboratoire et puis il aurait pu lui dire merci pour lui avoir sauvé la vie. Mais bien sûr, il ne fallait pas trop en demander.

\- Non commandant, vous avez été très bien.

\- Est-ce que ceci vous laisse sur une impression positive mademoiselle Kot ?

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Oui commandant. Très positive.

\- Bien. Suite à cette intervention, considérez-vous qu'un départ serait inapproprié ?

\- Non monsieur.

\- Je vais donc m'en aller et cette mission sera officiellement terminée.

\- Bien monsieur.

\- Souhaitez-vous me suivre afin de retrouver votre chemin?

\- Non mais si je ne réapparais pas d'ici demain, ça voudra dire que j'ai eu tors.

Il acquiesça comme quoi il vérifierait qu'elle s'en était sortie.

\- Mademoiselle Kot, dit-il en penchant légèrement la tête pour lui adresser un salut respectueux.

\- Commandant, fit-elle en lui rendant la politesse.

Il suivit la passerelle, tourna à gauche et s'en alla. Jo écouta le bruit de ses pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent. C'était fini et une chose était certaine, elle n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion d'être intime avec lui. Elle ressentit une fugitive pointe de regret. Il était complètement con mais sans blague, ce vulcain était un super coup. Et puis il lui avait offert une fenêtre secrète. Et ça, c'était vraiment génial.

Elle se retourna vers la fenêtre d'aluminium translucide et y posa les mains comme pour toucher à l'immensité de l'espace. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et ses yeux se mirent à briller.

Une réaction formellement positive.

* * *

Pour info, une suite à cette fiction est maintenant en ligne : Kir'kan, classé M  
Elle ignore les deux derniers chapitres et commence à partir de celui-ci.


	17. T'hy'la

Spock refit le chemin inverse, reprit l'ascenseur et retourna à la chambre d'où il entreprit de faire disparaître tout aspect incriminant. Il jeta les draps et serviettes dans le convoyeur, frotta énergiquement le matelas et repartit avec la boîte qu'avait préparé Mccoy. Il passa à l'infirmerie pour la lui remettre en main propre mais comme il dormait, Spock préféra la garder jusqu'au lendemain. La mission était classée secrète et il n'y avait pas le moindre risque à prendre. Il monta dans l'ascenseur et se rendit à l'étage des officiers.

\- Monsieur Spock ?

Le vulcain se retourna. Jim s'avançait dans le couloir. Juste à son air, il savait qu'il avait guetté son retour afin d'avoir son rapport tout de suite. Sans qu'il soit nécessaire de dire quoi que ce soit, il le suivit jusqu'à ses quartiers. Ils entrèrent et restèrent debout dans l'entrée. Kirk sembla quelque peu embarrassés.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda Jim en indiquant la boîte.

\- De l'équipement médical. … Pour la mission, ajouta t-il. Je tiens à la remettre moi même au docteur Mccoy, dit-il en la posant sur le bureau.

\- Ah. Oui, bien sûr, dit Jim en approuvant. Je vous attendais car … hum, je voulais m'assurer que tout s'est bien passé.

Spock haussa un sourcil intrigué. Le capitaine lui sembla étrange. Normalement, lorsqu'ils discutaient d'une mission le ton était plus formel.

\- Oui. La mission s'est déroulé de façon satisfaisante.

\- Et mademoiselle Kot …?

\- Capitaine ?

\- Vous étiez plutôt … agressif lorsque nous vous avons laissé avec elle.

\- Comme je l'avais prévu elle a démontré d'excellente capacité d'adaptation. Et n'a eu à subir aucune véritable agression.

\- Tant mieux, dit Jim sincèrement soulagé.

\- J'ai personnellement eut à essuyer quelques attaques mais rien de sérieux, dit Spock afin de ne rien laisser au hasard, mais bien entendu, la mission exigeait qu'elle se défende et avec votre permission j'éviterai de le mentionner dans le rapport officiel.

\- Bien sûr, approuva Jim en se disant que Kot était d'une trempe peu commune. Et a t-elle bien réagit à … hum, cette expérience ?

\- Oui. Elle a eu plusieurs orgasmes lors du coït.

\- Vraiment? dit Jim qui ne s'était pas du tout attendu à être informé ce genre de détails. C'est … oui. Et bien, félicitation, improvisa t-il.

\- Merci capitaine. Elle m'a aussi assuré que cette expérience la laissait sur une impression positive.

\- Tant mieux, tant mieux. Et vous-même Spock ? demanda t-il.

Spock le regarda d'un air dubitatif.

\- Cela vous a t-il plu ? demanda Jim qui à tout prendre s'inquiétait aussi de la perception de son ami.

Après tout, si Kot lui avait fichu une trempe, ça pouvait traumatiser quelqu'un.

\- Certains aspects m'ont semblé intéressants, d'autre moins, dit-il évasif.

\- C'est à dire, demanda Jim.

Spock le regarda perplexe.

\- Cette question manque de précision capitaine.

Jim posa la main sur son épaule comme l'aurait fait n'importe quel bon copain.

\- Je veux seulement m'assurer que vous allez bien, c'est tout.

À ce contact, Spock fut parcourut d'un frisson et sans aucun avertissement le lien du koon-ut-so'lik se réactiva, se vrilla à son capitaine et se mit à battre énergiquement entre eux. Jim sursauta violemment et jeta un regard stupéfait à Spock, tout aussi incrédule.

* * *

 _Nous interrompons ce palpitant chapitre pour indiquer à nos aimables lecteurs qu'il s'agit ici d'un petit chapitre surprise. Pour ceux qui n'aiment pas trop ce genre de classique, rien de plus facile que de sauter les détails de l'affaire pour vous diriger plutôt vers l'épilogue où vous retrouverez les aventures de notre anti-héroïne principale. Merci beaucoup de votre attention et de votre fidélité!_ _Un merci tout spécial à Adalas qui a inspiré ce chapitre. Chère amie, celui-là c'est pour toi ;)_

* * *

Spock se recula d'un pas, prit par surprise. Tandis qu'ils se dévisageaient, son esprit acéré analysa les données à toute vitesse.

De un, il était retombé en pon farr. Le plus probable était que celui-ci avait prit fin prématurément parce qu'il n'avait aucun intérêt pour Kot et que celle-ci s'était montrée irritante. Cette situation imprévue ne pouvait donc provenir que de la présence d'un partenaire plus approprié, ce qui menait au deuxième point :

Ce partenaire se trouvait être son capitaine auquel il était maintenant lié tout comme à une femelle et ce point était de loin le plus troublant parce qu'il n'avait jamais pensé à James Kirk de cette façon.

\- Spock ? C'est vous qui … ? demanda Jim qui sentait les coups de tambours qui parcouraient cet étrange … «lien» devenir de plus en plus forts.

\- Oui. Je suis désolé capitaine. Ceci est hors de mon contrôle.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que … ce ... cette ... ?

\- Le lien du Koon-ut-so'lik, dit-il à contre coeur. C'est le lien qui unit les fiancés vulcains.

\- Êtes vous bien sûr que la mission est terminée Spock ? demanda t-il de plus en plus troublé.

Le vulcain baissa les yeux comme s'il n'osait pas le regarder.

\- Elle l'était mais elle s'est réactualisée de façon imprévue capitaine.

\- Et pour qu'elle raison ? demanda Jim en redoutant la réponse.

C'était aussi ce qui intriguait Spock. Normalement, le lien se renforçait entre les fiancé vulcains au fil des années jusqu'au mariage. Mais en dehors de ce contexte, il avait découvert que des apports extérieurs étaient essentiels pour l'alimenter. Selon les données dont il disposait, le respect qu'il accordait à sa partenaire était un aspect primordial. C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait pu se lier à Kot. L'admiration semblait être également un aspect important, c'était ce qui l'avait poussé à courtiser la reine de l'astéroïde malgré leur différences physiques. Différences d'ailleurs trop importantes car le lien ne s'était pas implanté correctement avec elle.

Ceci étant, il était évident que Jim possédait ces deux aspects. Il le respectait et l'admirait depuis de nombreuses années. Il lui accordait également d'autres qualités, un esprit supérieur et une loyauté à toute épreuve. Il avait développé de l'amitié à son endroit et à tout prendre, un mâle humain était un partenaire sexuel plus approprié qu'une fourmi géante.

\- Capitaine, je suis désolé mais la situation ne me laisse aucun autre choix, dit-il visiblement embarrassé.

\- Que voulez-vous dire Spock? demanda Jim qui sentait avec inquiétude le lien vrillé à lui.

\- Voulez-vous être mon partenaire d'accouplement capitaine ?

Kirk battit des cils et pâlit soudainement

\- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux.

\- Oui. Je suis sérieux, dit le vulcain mal à l'aise.

\- Monsieur Spock, cette demande est vraiment inapproprié, dit Jim qui n'arrivait pas à y croire.

Spock pinça les lèvres et pencha la tête comme s'il s'excusait.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix capitaine. … Et malheureusement vous non plus. Je suis désolé que vous soyez confronté à cette situation.

\- Il y a sûrement un autre moyen, dit-il en se reculant d'un pas. Mademoiselle Kot pourrait …

\- Mademoiselle Kot n'a pas les qualités voulues. Il semble que ce soit vous qui les ayez.

Tandis que les battements de ce lien stupéfiant traversaient son corps avec de plus en plus de force, Jim avala sa salive avec un certain effroi. En abandonnant Kot à la porte de la chambre quelques heures plus tôt, il s'était dit que le cas échéant, il aurait prit sa place plutôt que de laisser mourir le vulcain, mais maintenant qu'on y était, il devait s'avouer qu'il n'avait pas la moindre envie d'être confronté à cette expérience.

\- Peut-être que je si m'éloignais de vous, cela calmerait …. Vous voyez, proposa t-il.

Spock réussit à grand peine à contrôler le tremblement qui courut tout le long de son corps.

\- Je ne crois pas capitaine. Comme vous le savez, je percevais Kot malgré le bouclier de protection des astéroïdes. Il en sera de même pour vous, peu importe où vous vous trouverez.

Spock ressentit soudain une attirance puissante envers Jim. Beaucoup plus forte que celle qu'il avait pu éprouver pour Kot ou pour la reine. C'était une attirance presque aussi puissante que celle qu'il avait ressenti pour T'pring. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Aucune distance ne pourrait maintenant le détourner de son nouveau partenaire d'accouplement.

\- J'en suis désolé capitaine mais je n'en suis pas responsable. Il m'est impossible d'y mettre fin par moi-même. Je n'ai aucun contrôle. À mon grand regret. Si j'avais eu le moindre doute, je vous aurais évité bien entendu.

\- Je remarque que vous êtes beaucoup plus calme que vous l'étiez ces derniers jours. Peut-être qu'il ne sera pas nécessaire de …, n'osa finir Jim.

\- Non. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Le battement du lien se renforce comme vous pouvez le percevoir. D'ici peu, je ne serai plus moi-même. À mon grand regret encore une fois.

\- Et dans ce cas vous ...

\- Dans ce cas, le plus probable est que je tente de m'accoupler à vous de force comme cela s'est produit avec Kot.

Ça y est, se dit Jim. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Bien entendu, cette fichue histoire ne pouvait pas se conclure sans un drame.

\- Pour éviter que je vous agresse, je dois être enfermé immédiatement jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. C'est aussi une option logique.

\- Vous savez pertinemment que jamais je ne permettrai une telle chose.

\- Dans ce cas, il n'y a que deux alternatives.

Spock mit les mains derrière son dos en essayant de se montrer professionnel malgré la folie qu'il sentait monter en lui.

\- Les femelles peuvent se défendre elles-mêmes lors du défi du koon-ut-kale-fee. Vous pourrez donc vous battre pour vous-même. Si vous l'emportez, cela mettra un terme à … tout cela. Malheureusement, votre victoire est impensable.

\- Je pourrais vous assommer avec le phaseur et je l'emporterais, suggéra Jim avec espoir.

\- Non. Vous gagneriez du temps mais je m'éveillerais dans les même disposition Nous devons nous affronter physiquement. C'est incontournable. Comme nous sommes en quelque sorte «fiancés», il est possible que je ne vous tue pas mais j'estime que c'est peu probable. Vous n'êtes pas une femelle.

\- Très attrayant. Et l'autre alternative ?

\- Avant que je sois pris par la fièvre, nous pourrions faire un essai. Les conditions seraient plus favorables. Et nous pourrons toujours nous battre par la suite si vos impressions ne sont pas concluantes.

\- Et à quel genre d'essai pensez-vous exactement ? dit Jim soudain assailli d'images perturbantes.

\- Dans un premier temps, rien de directement … physique, dit Spock en estimant que c'est ce qui devait l'inquiéter.

Le vulcain fixa son mâle et ressentit une puissante envie de s'accoupler à lui. Surtout que maintenant, il savait ce qui se produirait. L'idée de vivre une telle expérience avec James Tiberius Kirk se mit à l'exciter furieusement.

\- Vous devez vous décider immédiatement capitaine. Sinon, il sera trop tard.

Jim se recula d'un pas, troublé au-delà des mots. Adolescent, il avait bien sûr fait quelques expériences mais cela s'était révélé peu concluant voire même, peu attrayant. Il n'avait aucun penchant pour les autres hommes et en cet instant, il le ressentait plus intensément que jamais. Sauf que se faire étrangler par le vulcain ne lui disait rien qui vaille non plus. Comme un rat acculé qui devrait choisir entre le chat et le piège mortel, il dû se résigner au parti le moins terrible.

\- Bien. Très bien. Faisons un essai puisqu'il n'y a …. pas d'autre choix, dit Jim totalement révolté à cette idée.

Spock avança vers son partenaire et leva la main en laissant son index et son majeur dressé. Jim remercia le ciel en réalisant que le vulcain n'avait rien de pire en tête et après un instant d'hésitation posa les doigts sur les siens. Le lien les entoura à la façon d'une bulle et Spock ressenti que Jim se calmait instantanément. Comme si le toucher des époux leur donnait un répit, le battement du lien se fit plus assourdi et moins agressant.

Le phénomène aiguisant les capacités télépathiques, Spock perçut que Jim était dans des dispositions extrêmement négatives. Il dégageait un remugle de craintes, de frustrations et d'horreur. Même un vulcain, aussi peu clairvoyant émotionnellement soit-il, pouvait déduire qu'il fallait modifier cet état d'esprit sous peine d'infliger des dommages psychologiques à son partenaire.

Si s'accoupler à Kot ne lui avait appris qu'une chose, c'est que les humains ne pouvaient pas résister au plaisir érotique. Même s'ils étaient dans de mauvaises dispositions et que leur orgueil les poussaient à se rebeller ou même s'ils n'avaient aucune envie de s'accoupler, il leur était difficile de refuser. Bien sûr, avec Kot, cette faiblesse lui avait semblé relativement pitoyable mais avec Jim c'était différent. Il avait envie de lui faire vivre de telles sensations. Qui plus est, la possibilité de maîtriser son compagnon de cette façon lui parut étrangement appropriée et invitante.

Il posa une main légère sur son ventre, juste sous son nombril. Jim se crispa et Spock lui envoya la pensée qu'il ne descendrait pas d'avantage sans son consentement. Il perçut que Jim songeait qu'il n'avait pas intérêt.

Le vulcain se concentra donc sur l'intérieur de son corps et il y fit passer l'énergie de leur lien.

Son partenaire écarquilla les yeux en ressentant un plaisir aussi soudain que puissant courir en lui. Spock réalisa avec satisfaction que les mâles étaient encore plus réceptifs à ce genre de sensation que les femelles. Ils répondaient au quart de tour. Malgré lui, Jim poussa son bassin contre sa main et un court gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouverte. Spock ressentit qu'il se dressait involontairement et il y appliqua l'essentiel de sa concentration.

Le vulcain lut la rébellion dans les yeux de l'homme, il perçut qu'il refusait de se laisser aller, tellement qu'il fut parcourut d'un tremblement. Cette résistance désespérée excita le prédateur en lui. Il trembla à son tour dans l'expectative de le posséder. Il allait goûter son esprit mais contrairement à Kot, il n'avait pas envie de l'y obliger. Il le respectait trop pour cela. Par contre, il allait le faire capituler et son mâle s'offrirait à lui de sa propre volonté quoi qu'il en pense.

Il s'appliqua avec attention sur l'organe le plus effectif de l'appareil masculin et la respiration de Jim s'accéléra. Il perdit toute attitude combative et ferma les yeux comme pour mieux savourer l'impression. Spock perçut que les pensées négatives de son mâle avaient été soufflées par ce plaisir physique auquel il ne pouvait en aucun cas résister. La stratégie se montrait d'une efficacité redoutable et Spock prit soin de ne lui laisser aucun répit afin de court-circuiter toute autre impression.

Jim perdit la tête et il saisit la main qui s'appuyait légèrement sur son ventre pour la descendre au lieu dit. La stimulation se révéla encore plus aisée et Jim poussa son bassin contre sa main en affichant un regard éperdu. Spock ressentit un désir irrépressible et décida que son mâle était suffisamment en son contrôle pour passer à l'étape suivante.

Tout en gardant sa main à la bonne hauteur, Spock il abandonna les doigts de son amant, l'entoura de son bras et le souleva comme s'il ne pesait rien. Réveillé par les battements violents du lien qu'il sentit à nouveau vrillé à lui, Jim sentit ses pied quitter le sol et comprit qu'il en était au moment redouté. S'il voulait s'échapper et se battre, c'était maintenant. Comme s'il l'avait deviné, Spock se concentra à nouveau et le plaisir qui s'empara de son corps fut tel que Jim oublia instantanément cette alternative. Il sentit que Spock le déposait sur le lit et se couchait sur lui comme s'il était une femme.

\- Non! Pas comme ça! ordonna Jim qui ne pouvait imaginer une chose pareille.

Spock se mit à trembler, contrôlant avec peine l'envie de l'immobiliser pour en faire ce qu'il voulait.

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix, dit-il d'une voix grave que Jim ne lui connaissait pas. C'est de cette façon que le contact doit être établi.

Une lueur de crainte apparut dans l'œil de Jim qui mollit aussitôt. Spock chercha son bras qu'il remonta pour lier ses doigts aux siens. Alors que le lien les entourait, il perçut les images de copulations bestiales qui tournaient dans son esprit et comprit enfin ce qu'il redoutait.

\- Je ne recherche pas le plaisir physique. Je ne te prendrai pas comme un humain, je te prendrai comme un vulcain, dit-il en le tutoyant pour la première fois de leur longue amitié.

Il lui fit passer l'image de deux corps immobiles et de sa main sur sa joue. Se faire tutoyer par Spock le prit au dépourvu et l'excita étrangement mais Jim y prêta peu d'attention car il ressentit surtout un incroyable soulagement. Dieu merci, il n'allait pas devoir affronter le douloureux cauchemar de se faire défoncer par un vulcain en rut. Spock le sentit qui se détendait enfin. Soulagé à son tour, il glissa sa main sous lui pour le préparer à ce qui allait suivre et ce concentra sur un organe sensible. Il sentit son mâle tressaillir et se dresser à nouveau contre lui. En faisant un grand effort pour garder le contrôle de lui-même, il attisa ses sens jusqu'à ce que Jim émette un grondement sourd, soulève son bassin et darde malgré lui le ventre de son partenaire.

Il abandonna alors la main de son compagnon et la bulle qui les entourait fut dissoute.

Tandis que les battement du lien se faisaient de plus en plus forts, Spock le regarda avec envie et laissa courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux à la façon d'une caresse, songeant aux délices qu'allait lui offrir cet esprit admirable. Jim qu'il tenait toujours plongé dans une débauche de sensations érotiques frissonna, étonné par cette marque d'affection. Spock le regardait avec un air sombre et une attention feutrée qui lui plurent étrangement. Pour la première fois, il remarqua que son second était beau et le sentir pressé contre lui, fit courir une intense chaleur dans son bas ventre déjà soumis au plaisir qui le dominait.

Décidant qu'il était temps, Spock s'éloigna pour se débarrasser de son chandail. Jim fit de même et ils se déshabillèrent en quelques instants. Le terrien se recoucha et le vulcain fut prit de violents tremblements en voyant son mâle ainsi offert. Spock ressentit l'envie brutale de s'accoupler à lui. S'il souhaitait garder le contrôle et profiter de ce moment, il devait faire vite. Il marcha vers la table, ouvrit la boîte qu'avait préparé Mccoy pour saisir la capsule de gelée et s'avança vers le lit en se tartinant généreusement. Il se coucha sur Jim et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Tu es prêt? demanda t-il en tremblant comme une feuille.

Malgré que Spock l'ait mit en feu, Jim avala sa salive, redoutant ce qui allait suivre. À contre coeur, il lui fit une place entre ses jambes. Spock se pressa contre lui et s'aidant de la main, il poussa avec précaution, soucieux de ne s'avancer que ce qu'il fallait pour établir une connexion. Jim se crispa de déplaisir et fit une grimace de douleur mais Spock n'eut pas à aller loin car à peine furent-ils en contact que le lien du Koon-ut-so'lik se déchaîna autour d'eux. Le terrien en oublia instantanément l'aspect physique de la chose, stupéfié par l'incroyable violence du phénomène psychique.

L'énergie furieuse se mit à tournoyer autour d'eux comme un ouragan, pressant leur corps d'énergie l'un contre l'autre. Spock s'arc bouta pour résister à la tempête. Il ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment unique en le consommant à la hâte. Ce n'était pas chose facile que d'arriver à contrôler cette furie démentielle mais il parvint à la maîtriser suffisamment pour que leurs esprits aient le temps de s'effleurer.

Le vulcain s'en délecta.

Johann Kot avait été effrayée et rebelle à ce contact. De son côté, il était sous l'emprise de la fièvre et n'avait pas pu la rassurer. Sans compter qu'elle était un peu … brute. Bien entendu, il l'avait choisi pour cette raison et il aurait été injuste de le lui reprocher. Il n'en restait pas moins qu'en touchant le remarquable esprit de son ami, Spock découvrit de quoi était réellement fait le plaisir vulcain.

Soudainement, parce que Spock n'avait fait que le minimum, ils se trouvèrent désunis et tout s'arrêta. Jim le dévisagea interdit. Il n'avait perçut l'esprit de Spock qu'un infime instant mais c'était amplement suffisant pour qu'il en redemande. Impatient de le retrouver, il oublia toutes ses réserves et entoura le vulcain de ses jambes pour s'offrir à lui. Spock fixa son mâle qui se soumettait enfin et le désir fleura à son œil. Il se reconnecta en prenant soin de s'avancer d'avantage, assez du moins pour éviter ce genre d'interruption.

La tempête de déchaîna à nouveau. Ils se laissèrent guider par elle et leurs esprits se traversèrent. Aussitôt Spock se sentit porté par une intense allégresse et il savoura avec délice l'âme de cet humain qu'il admirait et respectait. Il le perçut entièrement. Dans toute sa simple vérité. Jamais il n'avait partagé avec quiconque une impression qui lui ait semblé plus pure ou plus vraie et il en éprouva une profonde jouissance.

Jim ressentit l'intensité du plaisir qu'éprouvait le vulcain et s'ouvrit lui aussi à cette étrange perception. Il perçut son ami dans toute sa vérité et il toucha au bien-être qu'il éprouvait toujours lorsqu'il était en sa présence. Il goûta ce bien être concentré, pur, intense, paisible et en ressentit un plaisir profond qui n'avait rien d'humain.

Spock posa les doigts sur sa joue et tout se fondit. Si Jo avait perçu ce phénomène comme un immense néant, Jim le vécu d'une façon très différente. Peut-être parce qu'il se sentait en parfaite sécurité auprès de son ami, il ne perçut pas un grand vide mais un grand tout. Il eut l'impression étrange de toucher à l'univers dans son entier. Il ne pouvait formuler aucune pensée mais en percevant cette immensité indescriptible, il comprit avec acuité qui était Spock et ce qu'il cherchait à atteindre. Il se laissa aller avec son compagnon dans cet infini. Le temps s'arrêta, tout cessa et ils furent. Uniquement.

Jusqu'à ce que l'infini se dissolve et qu'ils réintègrent leur monde.

Doucement, ils revinrent à eux. Spock ouvrit les yeux et regarda son mâle. Il remarqua sa soudaine beauté et Jim lui rendit son regard ébloui. Spock se sépara de lui mais contrairement à la première fois, il n'eut pas envie de savourer seul l'allégresse de cet instant. Couchés sur le côté, ils restèrent immobiles, les yeux dans les yeux, tous deux fascinés par ce qu'ils avaient perçus l'un de l'autre.

C'est alors que Jim comprit que mâle ou femelle, cela n'avait aucune importance. C'était lui. Spock. Il l'aimait, l'appréciait, l'admirait. Il était remarquable en tout point. Personne d'autre n'arrivait à le faire se sentir aussi bien. Il réalisa qu'il le voulait. Il le voulait comme il n'avait jamais voulu personne d'autre.

Le terrien l'entoura de ses bras alors qu'un désir foudroyant s'emparait de ses reins. Il lui avait donné son esprit et s'était perdu avec lui aux confins de l'existence, maintenant il voulait aussi se perdre dans son corps. Il se coucha sur lui et le vulcain ouvrit docilement les jambes entre lesquelles ils se glissa. Il tâtonna pour trouver la capsule sur le lit et l'ayant attrapé il appliqua une bonne quantité de gel puis s'appuya contre un lieu auquel il n'aurait jamais pensé brûler d'accéder.

\- C'est douloureux, l'avertit Jim.

\- Je peux ignorer la douleur.

\- Et le plaisir Spock? demanda t-il avec un air sérieux que son compagnon ne lui avait jamais vu.

\- J'ai déjà eu tout ce que je pouvais désirer.

\- C'est … enfin, si tu ne veux pas…, dit Jim qui trouvait étrange d'aller jusque là avec lui sans qu'il en partage l'agrément.

\- Non. C'est intéressant, assura t-il.

\- Même si ça ne te fait rien? dit Jim qui trouvait toujours l'idée dérangeante.

\- Ça m'intéresse parce que c'est toi.

Imitant la position qu'il avait déjà expérimenté, Spock entoura sa taille de ses jambes mais il posa aussi ses mains à la base de son dos. Désarmé par le plaisir de son toucher, Jim gémit en enfouissant le nez dans son cou. Il cessa de tergiverser et consomma son désir, s'unissant à lui dans une étreinte tendre et virile. Alors que son esprit vulcain effaçait toute trace de douleur, Spock réalisa avec une certaine surprise que la mécanique de l'affaire ne l'intriguait plus. Là n'était plus l'intérêt. L'intérêt venait plutôt de percevoir Jim sous un tout autre jour.

Il était son T'hy'la depuis de nombreuses années. Il avait toujours été son «ami» et son «frère». Mais «amant», c'était la première fois. Ceci étant, les choses s'étaient si bien passées qu'il dû convenir de le troisième aspect du mot était bien choisi. On pouvait même se demander si les T'hy'las n'étaient pas la meilleur solution lorsque le … la folie prenait un vulcains isolé. Et si aucun vulcain n'aurait apprécié de parler d'une telle chose, aucun non plus n'aurait pu manquer l'étymologie du mot.

Jim le prit avec précaution, guettant tout indice de déplaisir. N'en percevant aucun, il s'engagea d'avantage, glissant avec plus d'aisance. Il fut bientôt tout à fait à l'aise et sembla apprécier cette union au plus haut point. Spock le laissa aller un moment puis cessa d'alimenter son plaisir, curieux de voir ce qui se produirait. Jim s'enhardit, recherchant une stimulation plus directe. Comme fouetté par le désir, il se releva à demi et augmenta la cadence, insistant sur l'aller. On aurait presque dit qu'il perdait le contrôle de lui-même. Il se mit à afficher des expressions étranges, poussa des grognements, souffla comme une forge et son regard qui cherchait le sien, semblait absent et confus.

Fascinant.

Spock posa le bout des doigts à la base de son dos et se concentra à nouveau. Jim échappa un gémissement sourd, ralentit et il poussa son bassin contre lui avec force. Il demeura appuyé énergiquement contre son corps et le fixa comme s'il le voyait à nouveau.

\- J'aime quand tu fais ça, dit-il avec un regard moins confus.

\- Kot aussi a réagit positivement au toucher télépathique, l'informa t-il, estimant que cette donnée pourrait l'intéresser.

Mais le regard de Jim se durcit comme s'il n'appréciait pas du tout cette idée.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui.

\- Et tu l'a embrassée ? demanda t-il, sûr que non.

\- Bien entendu.

Envieux, Jim mordit sa lèvres. Il frissonna alors que Spock déplaçait les doigts pour s'intéresser au territoire de la prostate. Le terrien leva la tête en fermant les yeux et respira profondément, indiquant que l'organe avait bien les propriétés qu'on lui prêtait.

\- Et ça t'a plu ? demanda Jim.

\- Pas nécessairement.

Le terrien esquissa un sourire

\- Et moi, tu veux m'embrasser ?

\- Si tu y tiens, dit-il accommodant.

Spock s'intéressa plus directement au nouvel organe érogène et Jim échappa un grognement. Son regard devint étrangement sérieux et il approcha son visage du sien.

\- Et tu crois qu'avec moi ça te plaira ? demanda t-il avec un regard fixe et brillant.

\- Je ne sais pas. … Peut-être, dit-il en prenant en compte le succès de l'accouplement vulcain.

Le terrien avança son visage vers le sien pour y poser doucement ses lèvres, baiser que le vulcain accepta stoïquement. Jim le connaissait trop bien pour s'en formaliser et respectant ses réserves, il ne fit qu'affleurer leurs bouches. Après un moment, Spock lui rendit le baiser et Jim gémit, encore plus excité par ses lèvres que par son toucher vulcain. Toucher qui pourtant, avait tout le succès escompté.

Spock s'en étonna. Considérant que les lèvres n'étaient pas classées parmi les zones érogènes effectives, cette manifestation de plaisir lui sembla inexplicable. Piqué par la curiosité, le vulcain s'impliqua d'avantage dans le baiser pour vérifier l'hypothèse et son amant fondit dans ses bras. Le rythme de ses coups de hanches s'apaisa et ses mouvement devinrent étrangement souples. En effet, le baiser semblait provoquer une réaction d'importance. Jim plongea ses yeux dans les siens et Spock y vit une profondeur qui lui était inconnue. Par contre, la moitié terrienne de lui-même elle, y reconnut tout de suite l'éclat de l'amour humain.

Le vulcain se braqua aussitôt.

\- Tout va bien, dit Jim rassurant Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance.

Spock l'observa plus ou moins sûr. Il avait appris à ses dépens à quel point l'accouplement rendait les terriens émotifs et il était assez peu friand de tels débordements. N'appréciant rien tant que les défis d'envergure, Jim se sentit hautement interpellé par son air buté. Une chose était certaine, il allait réussir à avoir cette tête de mule aussi sûrement que deux et deux faisait quatre.

Il attendit que son ami retrouve son impassibilité puis il l'embrassa à nouveau sans insister. Spock accepta passivement le baiser qu'il finit par rendre tout en restant sur ses gardes. Évitant de s'emporter, Jim réagit à ses lèvres en se montrant plus érotique, piquant de nouveau la curiosité du vulcain.

Spock se fit plus entreprenant et conscient qu'il était maintenant un objet d'étude, Jim réagit comme le scientifique s'y attendait. Percevant que le vulcain rassuré se laissait enfin aller, Jim glissa sa langue entre ses lèvres. Spock sembla d'abord surpris mais il finit par lui accorder timidement ses muqueuses.

Frissonnant d'excitation contenue, le terrien l'embrassa avec retenue, soucieux de ne pas l'effaroucher. Spock lui rendit l'étrange caresse et son amant se coula contre son corps en gémissant. Tout en jouant les cobayes dociles, Jim fit grimper peu à peu les enchères. Confiant, le vulcain suivit son capitaine comme il l'avait toujours fait et le baiser prit des accents enflammés. Il s'embrassèrent passionnément et ne pouvant feindre plus longtemps Jim, fou de désir, savoura sa victoire en l'aimant avec transports.

Le terrien s'était montré assez habile pour que son ami se croit toujours en parfait contrôle de lui-même mais bien sûr, ce n'était plus le cas et Spock se surprit à apprécier cette intimité partagée. Il devait avouer qu'il n'était pas désagréable que son t'hy'la s'abandonne à lui de cette façon. Qui plus est, il éprouvait une certaine satisfaction à maîtriser la jouissance de son mâle tandis que celui-ci menait l'accouplement. Comme toujours, Jim dominait la situation mais il le faisait tout en se soumettant à lui.

En fait, il en allait de l'accouplement comme du commandement. Ils se complétaient à la perfection.

Jim le regarda avec une intensité troublante puis posa son front sur le sien tout en le prenant avec une étrange affection. Spock se sentit plus près de son ami que d'ordinaire et il réalisa qu'il éprouvait cette fameuse impression d'union humaine dont parlaient les romans. Selon Kot, si ce phénomène se produisait c'est qu'ils s'aimaient tout les deux. Spock en fut surprit. Aimait-il Jim ? … Certainement pas. Aimer était une affaire humaine. Les vulcains eux s'attachaient les uns aux autres. Par contre, l'expérience avait démontré qu'il pouvait développer une relation avec cet homme sans devoir s'humaniser pour autant. Jim aimait le vulcain en lui. C'était même ce qu'il préférait. Pour preuve, lorsqu'il avait été forcé de le remplacer, n'avait-il pas choisit un autre officier scientifique vulcain?

Cette pensée l'excita curieusement et il se surprit à désirer son mâle à nouveau.

Le lien se remit à tourbillonner et à battre autour d'eux mais cette fois avec moins de violence. Spock perçut que Jim souhaitait cette communion autant que lui et ils se traversèrent tandis que leurs corps s'aimaient avec une tendresse débridée. Alors que les esprits humain et vulcain se fondaient l'un à l'autre, le coeur de Jim s'emballa. Il tressaillit galvanisé et Spock en ressentit les effets dans tout son être. Cette fois, il ne fut pas effrayé. Ce n'était qu'un orgasme partagé et son propre esprit n'avait en rien échappé à son contrôle. Il se rendit compte que perçu de cette façon, cette sensation pouvait même se révéler intéressante ; … scientifiquement parlant bien sûr.

L'homme s'alanguit et roula sur le côté avec un doux grognement. Il resta couché sur le dos, immobile mais comme s'il ne pouvait se résoudre à se séparer tout à fait de son amant, il posa tendrement la main sur sa cuisse. Après tous ces contacts rapprochés, ce toucher ne lui sembla pas aussi inapproprié qu'il aurait pu l'être et Spock ne s'y opposa pas.

Les battements du lien faiblirent, ralentirent et cessèrent tout à fait. Spock comprit que cette fois, c'était bel et bien terminé et qu'il fallait donc en finir. S'appliquant à ne ressentir aucun regret, il prit sur lui et avec une discipline toute vulcaine il cessa de ressentir un quelconque intérêt pour son capitaine. Le ruban d'énergie qui les reliait s'effilocha et disparut. Spock prit une profonde respiration et regarda le plafond en se fiant à son esprit entraîné pour faire disparaître l'impression de solitude et de tristesse qui l'avait soudain envahi.

\- Spock …

Le vulcain tourna la tête et Jim plongea les yeux dans les siens. Il ne savait pas pourquoi le lien s'était rompu, le laissant seul et désemparé. Mais en ce qui le concernait, il était hors de question que quoi que ce soit se termine. Si une seule chose était certaine, c'est qu'il ne pourrait jamais plus se passer de Spock. Jamais. Personne ne l'avait emmené à un tel degré d'extase. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi proche de qui que ce soit. Quelque chose venait de naître entre eux et de cela, il avait envie plus que tout. C'était ce qu'il avait recherché avec chaque compagne mais c'est avec un compagnon qu'il l'avait finalement trouvé.

\- Spock, je refuse que cela prenne fin.

Le vulcain sembla incertain de ce que cela signifiait.

\- Il doit y avoir autre chose ensuite, exigea Jim.

\- À quoi pensez-vous capitaine ? dit Spock presque aussi professionnel que d'habitude.

Jim pinça les lèvres en réalisant qu'il était redevenu le capitaine et que Spock n'allait pas lui simplifier la tâche.

\- Que diriez-vous d'une sorte de parenthèse, dit-il en respectant à regret le vouvoiement qu'il avait rétabli. Capitaine et commandant le jour mais la nuit … ce serait différent.

\- Entendez-vous par là que nous soyons amants capitaine?

\- Oui. Entre autre, dit t-il en songeant qu'il ne voulait pas que cela.

\- Je suis vulcain. Une telle relation n'est envisageable qu'à l'intérieur du mariage.

\- Vous voulez dire nous deux, se marier ?

\- Ce serait incontournable

Il y avait belle lurette que les mariages entre gens de même sexe faisaient partie de la culture terrienne et après ce qu'il venait d'entrevoir, Jim n'eut pas une seconde d'hésitation.

\- Dans ce cas, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Spock haussa les sourcils ne s'étant pas attendu à une telle proposition. L'affaire était complexe. Les vulcains ne se mariaient pas par amour mais par commodité. Le pon farr les y obligeaient bien entendu mais avoir des enfants était aussi un devoir citoyen. Dans cette optique, marier des gens de même sexe n'avait pas la moindre logique et de telles unions n'étaient donc pas prévues.

Cependant, il se sentait lié à Jim aussi fortement qu'il l'avait été à T'pring et il devait appliquer toute sa concentration pour empêcher le koon-ut-so'lik de se réactiver entre eux. Il serait sans doute difficile de contrôler le lien sur une longue période. Cela amoindrirait forcément ses compétences mentales et nuirait à sa tâche. Cet aspect pouvait bien sûr rendre un mariage logique. Par contre cet argument ne convaincrait pas les vulcains qui évidemment, lui conseillerait de prendre une épouse ce qui réglerait aussitôt ce problème.

Jim ne pouvait plus supporter ce silence.

\- Spock, je t'aime. Tu comprends ? dit-il avec le plus grand sérieux. Il n'est pas question qu'il n'y ait qu'une seule fois.

Le vulcain le regarda imperturbable.

\- La tradition vulcaine n'approuve pas ce genre de mariage. C'est impossible ...

Alors même qu'il parlait, le visage de Jim se durcit et son second reconnu l'air furibond qui annonçait une rébellion imminente.

\- Non! Il n'y a rien d'impossible ! cria t-il. Je ne le permettrai pas!

Il se leva exaspéré et arpenta la chambre de long en large comme un lion.

\- Rien ne m'empêchera de t'avoir. RIEN! Sauf une chose. Que tu ne veuilles pas de moi. Alors est-ce que tu veux de moi ? Dis-le ! Maintenant ! ordonna Jim.

Toujours couché sur le dos, Spock l'observa énigmatique.

\- Ce que je veux ne change rien aux faits objectifs.

Jim en déduit que c'était un oui. Il voulait de lui. Il cessa soudain d'arpenter la pièce en éprouvant une impression bizarre. Il rêvait ou bien ses cuisses étaient étrangement détrempées ? Il passa la main sur sa jambe et tout comme sa prédécesseur, réalisa que les vulcains ne lésinaient pas sur les quantités.

\- Excuse-moi, c'est juste ...

Tout à la fois amoureux, déterminé, furieux et désespéré, il s'engouffra dans la salle de bain, saisit une serviette et s'épongea avec une certaine stupéfaction. Spock croisa ses mains sur son ventre.

\- Comme je le disais, les vulcains n'officialisent pas de tels mariages. Par contre, leur adhésion à la fédération implique qu'ils reconnaissent les mariages célébrés par les autorités accréditées.

Jim passa vivement la tête par la porte.

\- Ce qui inclut les capitaines de vaisseaux fédérés?

\- Ce qui inclut les capitaines de vaisseaux fédérés, approuva Spock.

Presque sans oser y croire, Jim sortit lentement de la salle de bain en le fixant, serviette à la main.

\- Donc je peux nous marier ?

\- Oui, dit Spock.

Jim le toisa en mettant les mains sur les hanches.

\- Et bien sûr, tu le savais depuis le début.

\- Oui. Mais tu m'a laissé peu d'occasions de t'en informer, lui rappela le vulcain.

Jim dû en convenir.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu réponds ?

Spock se leva du lit pour lui faire face. Il cessa de le contrôler le lien des fiançailles qui les relia de nouveau. Ils en éprouvèrent tous deux un profond bien-être. Jim lui adressa le sourire en coin qui lui était familier et Spock lui répondit par l'air impassible qui le lui était tout autant.

\- Les terriens ont t-ils besoin de réponses plus humaines ?

\- Pas moi.

Jim distingua une certaine douceur dans son regard, éclat qui valait largement tous les serments. Il s'approcha de lui comme attiré par un aimant.

\- Nous ne sommes pas encore mariés, lui rappela Spock en devinant ses intentions.

\- Très bien. Marions-nous maintenant. Tout de suite, proposa Jim.

\- La procédure de Starfleet implique une démarche officielle et une cérémonie.

Jim soupira, oubliant ses projets les plus immédiats.

\- Qui plus est, je crois que tu devrais y réfléchir d'avantage, conseilla Spock.

\- C'est tout réfléchi.

\- Le règlement interdit le harcèlement envers les minorités sexuelles. Cela indique que ce harcèlement existe et un mariage t'y exposerait.

\- Je suis amiral Spock. Je plains le premier qui osera me harceler.

\- Tu pourrais être confronté à d'autre désagréments.

Jim hocha la tête en imaginant la commotion de l'équipage.

\- Il est certain que certains auront un choc mais ...

\- Quelqu'un en particulier?

\- En fait, je crois que ce devrait être assez général, estima Jim. Disons que dans la catégorie couple surprise, nous allons gagner le trophée de l'année. Il n'y a aucun doute.

\- Starfleet ne décerne aucun trophée à cet effet.

\- Il y a un. Informel mais indéniable, assura t-il. Et tu sais quoi? Je le veux ce trophée.

Spock haussa les sourcils.

\- Dans ce cas.

\- À moins que toi … ? Tu y vois un problème?

\- Non. Les vulcains ne sont pas sensibles au mépris.

Jim acquiesça comme si c'était l'évidence.

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter.

\- Bien entendu.

Jim sourit. Il n'y avait que lui pour répondre ça. Il fut frappé par sa beauté et le désira à nouveau.

\- Tu savais qu'avant le mariage, les fiancés terriens peuvent coucher ensemble? dit-il en se dressant subtilement.

\- Oui. Mais je suis vulcain et je n'accepterai ce type de contacts que de mon sa-telsu.

Jim sembla déçu.

\- Alors demain. Marions-nous demain.

\- N'est-ce pas un peu précipité?

\- Non. En aucun cas, trancha Jim qui se demandait s'il serait capable d'attendre jusque là.

\- Bien. Si tu veux.

\- Et en tant que fiancé, je peux au moins t'embrasser ?

\- Non.

Spock se détourna pour s'habiller, mettant son t'hy'la au supplice. Il prit la capsule sur le lit pour la ranger dans la boîte puis il songea qu'il valait mieux la garder et la posa plutôt sur la table. Jim se dressa d'avantage en considérant les promesses que sous-entendait l'item. Spock ferma la boîte et la reprit.

\- Je vais préparer le formulaire. Nous nous verrons demain pour les détails.

\- Tu pourrais le faire ici, suggéra Jim.

\- Non. Ce n'est pas nécessaire.

\- Qui parle de nécessité?

\- S'isoler sans raison valable n'est pas convenable pour des fiancés.

Jim réalisa qu'il devrait bel et bien prendre son mal en patience.

\- Alors demain, dit-il résigné.

Jim le dévora des yeux. Spock soutint le regard de son t'hy'la et un imperceptible sourire apparut dans son oeil.

\- Capitaine, le salua t-il comme d'habitude.

Il se retourna et sortit. Le terrien resta immobile un instant puis il se laissa tomber sur le lit et soupira en regardant le plafond. Il s'alanguit en se remémorant les impressions incroyables qu'il avait eu lorsque leurs esprits s'étaient traversés. Il réalisa que même en son absence, il ressentait la présence de Spock à l'autre bout du lien, il se concentra pour le percevoir plus clairement et le vulcain tourna également son attention vers lui. Il respira profondément, n'osant croire que la vie pouvait se parer de tant de promesses alors qu'il n'avait jamais eu la moindre intuition de leur existence. Il ressentit soudain un inconfort poisseux qui réorienta ses fantasmes. Parant au plus pressé, il étendit le bras pour récupérer la serviette, la glissa sous lui puis il retourna à ses passionnantes rêveries.


End file.
